<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Solstice by SparklesBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816556">Summer Solstice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesBlue/pseuds/SparklesBlue'>SparklesBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Homophobic Language, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesBlue/pseuds/SparklesBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer between high school and college, two friends try to shed their innocence as they explore their feelings for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer Solstice</p><p>He had beautiful hands. Seth Rollins' cheeks immediately flushed with embarrassment at the thought. He couldn't believe that he had just thought that about his friend Roman Reigns. He watched how effortlessly he tossed the football between his hands as he talked to his best friend Dean Ambrose. Roman had been their high school star quarterback. He was a bit over six feet tall, well muscled with broad shoulders. His face was perfectly symmetrical set with grey eyes and full, pouty pink lips. Oh fuck. Did he just describe Roman's lips as pouty? What was wrong with him?</p><p>Seth took a quick sip of the vodka mixture that he had in his red plastic cup. Hoping that somehow that the liquid would calm his nerves. He glanced back at Roman, taking in the wavy black hair that stopped at the collar of his polo shirt. Roman had mentioned to him that he wanted to grow his hair out for the summer. Seth's own brown hair grazed against his shoulders and at first he thought that it would be strange seeing Roman with long hair but as usual everything the man did just seemed effortless.</p><p>Seth managed to remove his eyes from Roman and looked around at the rest of the party. They were at Adam Rose's house. He had only joined the school in the senior year because his parents were diplomats and moved around quite a bit. But it gave Adam certain liberties like hosting parties for the now recently graduated high schoolers filled with lots of alcohol without worrying about the cops showing up. Plus if anyone was too intoxicated to go home they were more than welcomed to crash at the mansion. Adam was running around with a green glow in the dark necklace around his neck stopping occassionally to kiss some random girl at the party once he didn't see their boyfriend around. Adam chatted them up in his British accent that apparently lots of the girls loved but Seth never got the appeal of it. He watched him kiss Eva Marie who looked most delighted at being chosen and Seth averted his eyes. Kissing Eva Marie wasn't really a challenge for anyone really.</p><p>He turned his attention back to Roman and Dean and noticed that they were tossing the ball at each other. They had stepped away from the pool and on to the lawn which was closer to Seth. He admired how deftly Dean caught the ball as he was always high most of the time. His blue eyes were cloudy but Seth knew that it meant nothing. Strange as it was, Dean was always sharply aware of his surroundings.</p><p>" Man. It's getting hot as fuck out here." Dean said and then whipped his shirt off. " Here, hold this for me babe." He tossed his shirt at his girlfriend Naomi who was sitting on a lounge chair next to Cameron and Nikki Bella.</p><p>" Eww Dean. This shirt is all sweaty and shit." Naomi carefully draped it over the arm of the chair.</p><p>" You weren't complaining about me being sweaty and all over you last night." Dean grinned and winked at her.</p><p>Cameron and Nikki laughed out loudly while Naomi tried hard not to look embarrassed but eventually gave in to the laughter.</p><p>" He told you girl!" Cameron laughed. " He … what the fuck?" A shirt had smacked Cameron right in the face and she looked down at it quite confused.</p><p>Seth watched Roman's shit eatting grin grow wider as Cameron cussed him out.</p><p>" Roman, babe. This sort of shit isn't right." Cameron grabbed the shirt and was shaking it around in her fist. " You need to get yourself a girl or something."</p><p>Roman opened up his arms so that Cameron had a good look at his well toned, muscular body. " So you want me to put it back on?"</p><p>Cameron took a good long look at Roman's body. " No. You're good boo." She draped the shirt across her lap. The former head cheerleader patted the shirt as she spoke. " Now go get your game on with Dean." Then Cameron pointed in Seth's direction. " And get Sethie in on it too."</p><p>Suddenly Seth realized that Roman's eyes were on him and he raised at eyebrow at him inviting him to the game. Seth was flustered as he looked for somewhere to place his cup.</p><p>" I'll hold your drink for you Seth." He heard Nikki call out to him.</p><p>He ran over to Nikki and handed the cup to her. " Thanks." He turned to walk away when he felt her grab the hem of his shirt. He looked at her quizzically.</p><p>" Aren't you forgetting something?" Nikki wiggled her eyebrows at him.</p><p>Seth chuckled and pulled his t-shirt over his head and handed it to Nikki.</p><p>" Thank you." Nikki smiled and high fived Cameron.</p><p>As he made his way back to Dean and Roman he overheard Cameron talking to Nikki. " Girl, stop giving me that look. I do not want to sleep with Roman. Besides I already did that junior year." Seth heard Nikki and Cameron laughing while he heard Naomi muttering about Cameron and Nikki needing Jesus.</p><p>As the game progressed more guys joined in. About nine guys in all were playing while the girls cheered from the side line with Adam sitting in the middle of them with Cameron braiding a small section of his long dark brown hair.</p><p>The game came to a sudden end when Roman threw the ball at Randy Orton, the former captain of the football team and Jack Swagger, who played defense on the team intercepted and tackled Randy to the ground. Everyone knew that Randy had a quick temper including Adam, so he got up quickly and pushed between the two men. " Hey let's call it quits for a while and let's go inside and shoot some pool as you Americans say?" Adam placed an arm around both Randy and Jack. " Hmm? Sounds good?"</p><p>A few tense seconds passed as Randy kept his piercing blue eyes fixed on Jack. " Yeah. Sounds good." He smacked the football into Jack's chest and walked inside.</p><p>" Alrighty then." Adam patted Jack on the shoulder. " Party's inside folks." Adam bounded inside while Jack trailed behind him.</p><p>The rest of the crowd followed him inside. Nikki, Cameron and Naomi came over and handed them their shirts.</p><p>" Thanks for the show Seth." Nikki smiled at him and then squeezed his butt before walking away. Seth knew her well enough to know that she was just harmlessly flirting with him and meant nothing by it.</p><p>" Hey babe." Dean growled into Naomi's ear before circling her from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his body against hers.</p><p>" Damn Dean, you're all sweaty and you're getting it all over my clothes." She complained. " Now I'm going to smell funky just like you."</p><p>" I'll buy you a new set." Dean playfully nipped her earlobe. " What do you say that we finished this party back at my place."</p><p>Naomi sighed " Dean really? Already?"</p><p>" Yeah." He slowly grinded his hips against her ass. " We can use the jacuzzi."</p><p>Naomi grabbed Dean's hand and looked back at the amused Cameron and Nikki. " Well see you hoes later. I'm going with my man."</p><p>As they walked away Cameron shouted after them. " You get him girl and make sure that you drop it low like how I taught you."</p><p>Nikki laughed as she pushed Cameron towards the door. " You're a hot mess."</p><p>" Well maybe if you listened to this hot mess you would have a man by now."</p><p>" You don't have one either."</p><p>As Nikki and Cameron disappeared into the house Seth looked around and realized that it was only him and Roman remaining in the backyard.</p><p>A shiver went through his body when he felt Roman's fingers resting on the bare skin at his waist. No it wasn't Roman's touch that made him react like that, he told himself. It was just the chilly night air, that's all. Seth tried to push it out of his mind because he knew that if he thought about it any further that he would be trying to convince himself of a lie.</p><p>" That was a fun game wasn't it?" Roman asked as his fingers still lingered on Seth's skin.</p><p>" Um, yeah." Seth rolled his shirt up and pulled it over his head. A part of him regretted that decision because Roman moved his hand away to allow him to pull it down. " I think I'm going to head home now."</p><p>" Oh you're not coming inside to play pool with us?" Seth couldn't help but to hear a disappointed note in Roman's voice.</p><p>" Nah. It's pretty late already and I have to walk."</p><p>Adam lived on the rich side of town along with Dean and Roman and some of the others at his school. Actually Dean lived just two houses down from Adam in the biggest mansion on the block. His dad was a wealthy businessman who owned several companies and was hardly ever home. His mom had died when he was a baby so Dean didn't know her at all. Dean had told him that his dad was quite disappointed when he had decided to go to the state college with the rest of them in the fall. However he told Dean that as soon as he graduated that he had to attend Wharton School of Business. Seth really couldn't picture Dean in a suit and tie running Fortune 500 companies. He would really have to see it to believe it.</p><p>" Come on. I'll give you a ride."</p><p>" You don't have to do that." Seth saw the disappointment in Roman's face when he turned him down. " I mean I know that you like pool and all."</p><p>" Seth please. It's a ten minute ride." Roman looked at him expectantly.</p><p>Seth shrugged his shoulders. " Okay fine."</p><p>They chatted amicably during the short drive about the party and high school until Roman pulled up in front of Seth's modest home. It was just him and his mom who was a lawyer's secretary at a big firm down town. His mom didn't really talk much about his dad. But over the years he had pieced together that he had left his mom when he found out that she was pregnant with him. In his mind Seth figured that his dad was scum for what he did and that he never wanted to meet him incase some of his bad influences rubbed off on him.</p><p>" Are you okay?" Roman's voice broke his reprieve. Without looking down he could tell that Roman's hand was resting on top his at the edge of the seat.</p><p>The warmth was seeping through his skin and it made his stomach do flip flops and made him feel funny as if it was wrong.</p><p>" Yeah I'm fine." Seth replied meekly looking at Roman through his long lashes.</p><p>Roman was studying his face intently and somehow Seth hoped that he found it pleasing. Another thought that he had to banish. Why was he thinking like this? He was straight goddamn it. He had a girlfriend up until Labour Day last year. He didn't like guys like that.</p><p>" You seem to have lots on your mind." It wasn't a question. It was statement inviting him to spill whatever was bothering him.</p><p>Seth looked away from Roman and bit his bottom lip lightly. He never had emotions like this before and they scared him for a bit. He would love to tell someone about it but he was afraid that they would think that he was turning gay or something like that. How could he tell Roman that whenever he touched him that it gave him butterflies? Roman would probably never speak to him again and tell all of their friends and then he would be more of an outcast than he already was.</p><p>He glanced down at the beautiful hand that was covering his and suddenly Roman pulled it away.</p><p>" Sorry." He heard Roman say.</p><p>He looked at Roman and he could tell that he was embarrassed and thought that he was making him uncomfortable. That's when Seth knew that Roman wasn't trying to come on to him. He was just looking out for him as a friend. Nothing more. He would be stupid to think that Roman would like him in that way.</p><p>" No it's okay." He tried to sound as reassuring as possible.</p><p>But Seth could feel the tension in the car mounting between them and he didn't know what to make of it. He was beginning to feel really uncomfortable with the way how Roman was watching him.</p><p>" Thanks for the ride." Seth said quickly as he fumbled with the door handle as he got out of the car.</p><p>He took a really big breath and exhaled. He turned away from the car and walked up the driveway quickly not wanting Roman to see the embarrassing impression in his pants.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Roman awoke the following morning Seth was on his mind. He rolled over on his side in the king sized bed while he replayed the night before in his mind. Seth had seem so cool until they got to his house and then he suddenly went quiet. He had placed his hand on Seth's to get his attention but when Seth looked at him Roman could've sworn that his breath had caught in his throat. Seth's eyes were wide open and he looked so scared in that moment that Roman felt an urge to reach across the seat and hug him.</p><p>He observed Seth for a moment or two. The way how the streetlight hit his lashes made them extra long and thick and the way how they framed his eyes made him look so pretty in that moment that Roman truly didn't know what to think. He hadn't really thought about Seth being attractive until then. He took in Seth's light beard and how it framed his smooth little lips. He knew that Seth wasn't ugly of course but he had never noticed how well put together he was until then. It made him feel weird on the inside and he didn't like it. So he forced his mouth to speak, hoping that he could convince Seth to tell him what was bothering him so that he could forget about all of these weird feelings that he was having.</p><p>However Seth didn't help matters by biting his bottom lip and in that split second he looked so damn vulnerable and sexy at the same time that his mind told him to kiss him. Roman was so shocked by this thought entering his mind that when Seth glanced down at his hand covering his, he pulled it back immediately embarrassed and ashamed to be thinking such thoughts about his friend.</p><p>He wondered if Seth somehow knew what he was thinking the way how he scrambled out of the car. It had been a strange moment in the car and Roman didn't know what to make of it. He hoped that Seth didn't think that he was hitting on him because he wasn't and that would be weird because Seth was a guy.</p><p>The last girlfriend he had was Cameron back in junior year and that only lasted for about two months. The only reason they hooked up was because their friends thought that it would be cute for the head cheerleader and quarterback to be a couple. But strange enough Cameron and him discovered that there really wasn't much chemistry between them even though they found the other attractive. They called it quits after fooling around with each other of course but luckily there wasn't any resentment on either side and they remained friends. He had dated randomly after that but there hadn't been any serious commitments out of them. He was heading to college and wanted to go there single to avail himself of all the options that he had.</p><p>It had to be the alcohol. That was the only logical conclusion that Roman could come to. Maybe the alcohol that he had consumed during the night had messed with his brain somehow and had him thinking that he wanted kiss Seth for no good reason. With that thought in mind, he rolled over and grabbed his cellphone from the bedside table. To prove himself right, he sent a text to Seth asking him to come over and play some Xbox with him. He would soon prove that this whole weirdness with Seth was nothing more than a figment of his imagination.</p><p>Seth picked up his phone curiously when he heard the message alert. He was laying down across his bed wondering what to do on the second day of his summer vacation. When he saw that the message was from Roman, he tried to ignore the fluttering feeling around his heart as he quickly read the message. Roman wanted him to come and hang out with him. Seth quickly typed a response agreeing to it without much thought. He told himself the reason that he wanted to go was because he had to prove to himself that he wasn't gay and the real reason that he wanted to go was because he wanted to spend time with Roman and his attention would be completely on Seth only.</p><p>Half an hour later he buzzed the gate at Roman's home and his friend told him over the intercom to come in and go to the pool house. As Seth walked by the beautiful turquoise blue, oval shaped pool, he wondered if he would ever be so lucky in his life to own a place like this. Most of his friends were well off and didn't have to worry about certain things like he did. He worked hard all season to make sure that he secured a full scholarship to university. Although his mom didn't say it, he was certain that she couldn't have afforded to pay for the entire thing herself.</p><p>Roman's pool house was almost the same size of Seth's house. It was a large open area with just a private bathroom. It had a couch with a pull out bed and an entertainment centre that housed a forty two inch HD tv and all of Roman's gaming consoles. It also had a pool table off to one side and some dumbbells.</p><p>Seth turned on the television and then flicked through the stack of games to see which one he wanted to play.</p><p>" Hi."</p><p>Seth turned around to see Roman walking in a two litre bottle of soda and a bag of chips.</p><p>" Hi." He watched Roman as he placed the soda into the mini fridge and was relieved when he didn't have any of those weird feelings ghosting around.</p><p>Roman closed the fridge door and walked around the couch to him. " Have you decided which game you wanted to play?"</p><p>" Yeah." Seth waved the sleeve in front of him. " Assassin's Creed."</p><p>" Cool." Roman took the sleeve from him, being careful not to brush his fingers against Seth's and loaded it into the Xbox 360.</p><p>They sat on the couch a safe distance apart making sure that no accidental leg touching would happen. Seth glanced at the space and wondered if it was intentional between them but he decided to leave well enough alone. Right now he was just going to concentrate on the game and having fun with his friend.</p><p>A couple hours later Roman paused the game and sprawled out on the couch, nearly hitting Seth with his hand. " Fuck. I'm hungry."</p><p>Seth laughed. " You're always hungry dude."</p><p>Roman retrieved his cellphone from his pants pocket. " I'm gonna order us a pizza. Do you want anything on it?"</p><p>" Nah. I'm not picky." Seth made a disgusted face. " As long as it isn't anchovies. I hate them."</p><p>Roman couldn't help but to smile at Seth's expression. There was just something about it that was undeniably cute. " No problem." He flashed a smile at Seth. " I hate anchovies too."</p><p>Seth hated how elated his mind got knowing that he and Roman had something else in common. He tried to focus on something else as Reigns ordered the pizza. His attention was brought back to Reigns when he heard him opening the bag of chips.</p><p>" Didn't you order pizza?" Seth asked as he watch Roman stuff a handful of chips into his mouth.</p><p>" Yeah." Reigns replied through a mouthful of chips.</p><p>" So aren't you ruining your appetite?"</p><p>" Nah." He stuffed another handful into his mouth. " I only ordered a large pizza but since I have to share it with you it isn't going to be enough."</p><p>Seth laughed and shooked his head at his friend's large appetite. Reigns could eat anybody on the team under the table include Swagger. But he also put in the time at the gym to maintain his physique. Seth watched as Roman placed another handful of chips into his mouth and he couldn't help but to wonder how he kept his six pack at all.</p><p>After they ate the pizza, they lazed around the couch a bit. Neither of them wanting to resume the game at present.</p><p>" Hey, you wanna go in the pool?" Roman rolled over his head on the couch towards Seth.</p><p>" Um sure." Seth patted his jeans. " I didn't bring any trunks with me though."</p><p>" That's okay." Roman got up and went to a nearby drawer and pulled it open. " I have some old trunks in here that should fit you." He glanced over at Seth and then continued to rummage through the drawer. " You're at least a full pants size smaller than me." He pulled out an orange and yellow pair with black palm trees on it.</p><p>" Here try this." He handed the trunks to Seth who took it. " That's the smallest one."</p><p>" Thanks." Seth held up the trunks. It looked a little big around the waist but it should fit him.</p><p>" You can change in the bathroom if you want." Roman suggested.</p><p>So Seth headed to the bathroom to change. As he suspected when he pulled them on, the waist was a bit big. So he pulled the drawstring tight and tied it at his waist. The hem hitting right below his knee as Roman had about two inches on him in height.</p><p>When he came out of the bathroom, Roman was rubbing sunblock down his arms and Seth placed his folded up clothes on the couch.</p><p>" You want some?" Roman held up the sunblock bottle.</p><p>" Sure." He took the bottle from Roman and started applying it to his arms and legs.</p><p>Seth then tried applying it to his back and ended up squirting a blob of it across the room.</p><p>Roman chuckled. " Here." He took the bottle from Seth. " Let me help you."</p><p>Before Seth could protest, he heard Roman rubbing his palms together and next thing he knew, those large hands were touching the bare skin of his back. Seth tried hard not to concentrate on the deft movements that Roman's hands made on his body. Roman was just helping him out he rationalized to himself and there was nothing sexual about the way he was touching him. He tried to ignore the part of him that wished it was and followed Roman out of the house and towards the pool.</p><p>When they got in the pool, the water was warm and pleasant. Roman picked up a bright red plastic ball that was floating nearby and threw it at Seth and it bounced off his head.</p><p>" Hey!" Seth protested. " I wasn't ready."</p><p>" Sleeping on the job are we Rollins?" Roman teased. " The offense should be ready for anything."</p><p>Seth picked up the ball since it was floating nearby and threw it hard at Reigns who deftly caught it while laughing at him. Thus beginning their spirited game in the pool.</p><p>" Okay I'm calling for a break." Seth yelled as he made his way to the edge of the pool after half an hour. He rested his arms on the concrete ledge. He could hear Roman splashing behind him.</p><p>" It's a pretty good workout isn't it?"</p><p>Seth nearly jumped. It sounded as if Roman's mouth was right next to his ear. " Yeah. My biceps are pretty sore."</p><p>Suddenly Reigns' hands rose out of the water next to his arms and he started massaging both arms with one hand each. It wasn't unusual for the guys to give each other a vigorous rub down after a hard practice. But the way how Reigns was doing it and the fact that he could feel him so close to him made Seth feel a bit uncomfortable but not enough that he wanted him to stop.</p><p>Roman had no idea what had overcome him. Why was he rubbing Seth's arms like this? Seth didn't ask him to and his own arms were also sore. But Seth's skin did feel nice and smooth and soft to touch. His fingers moved over the smooth contours of Seth's muscles working out any kinks that they had. He could see that Seth's eyes were closed and he had a peaceful look on his face as if he was enjoying the massage.</p><p>Eventually Roman's hands moved slower and slower along Seth's biceps. Now he was basically just ghosting his hands over the skin and nothing else. Somehow Seth's body had drifted back against his. The contact wasn't flush against him. It was just enough to tease the contours of Seth's body on his. A thought came to him to wrap his arm around Seth's slim waist and to pull him against him. Okay, he definitely couldn't blame that one on the alcohol. Seth's golden skin looked so pretty with the tiny water droplets reflecting the sun's rays off them. There was just something about Seth that he found appealling. It made him feel funny and strange thinking about it. So he tried not to think about it as he rested his hands on Seth's biceps while he somehow tried to understand this sort of suspended animation state that they were in.</p><p>Roman didn't know how long they remained like that floating together in the pool. His parents were at work until late as usual and today was their housekeeper's day off. There was no one else on the property except the two of them. Now he could feel Seth's ass lightly pressing against his crotch and he didn't know how to respond to that. He looked at Seth's face and his eyes were still closed and he truly looked as he peacefully asleep floating in Roman's arms.</p><p>" Seth?"</p><p>Seth felt a shiver bolt through his spine. It felt as if Roman's lips were brushing against the rim of his ear as he called his name. He had actually drifted off a bit while floating against Roman in the pool. He had just been so relaxed that he hadn't even realized that he had nodded off until Roman spoke.</p><p>" Yeah?"</p><p>" You want to get out of the pool?"</p><p>Seth's first thought was actually no but there was no way to say this without it getting even more awkward than it already was. " Sure."</p><p>He swam forward to the steps and climb out of the pool and Roman followed him. Neither said anything about what had just happened between them as they made their way into the pool house even though both of them were thinking about it. Roman wordlessly handed him a towel and Seth took up his clothes to go into the bathroom to change.</p><p>He decided to skip the shower and to have one at home where he would be more comfortable and his mind wasn't filled with thoughts about what was going on between him and his friend. Seth pulled on his black briefs and black t-shirt but kept his grey jeans off. His legs were still a bit damp even though he had dried them with the towel. He didn't like how wet skin felt in jeans.</p><p>When he came back out, Roman was still in his trunks but dried off and he had resumed playing the game.</p><p>Roman side looked him and then went back to the game. " You aren't putting your pants on?"</p><p>" Not yet. My legs are still damp."</p><p>" Okay."</p><p>Roman noticed Seth as he sat on the couch. Well at least Seth had pretty nice legs. They had filled out well with muscle from all of the football games and practice. Roman then caught himself. Why was he checking out Seth's legs? Was it wrong to admire another man's body? He wasn't sure, so he tried to focus more on the game. Seth resumed playing as well and soon they were talking normally as they battled each other as well.</p><p>" Yes!" Seth jumped up in victory, pumping his fist.</p><p>However all Roman could do was stare at his ass wondering how come he now noticed how nice it looked in those briefs? All firm, high and nicely rounded. Well he had showered and changed with the guys in the team numerous times never paying attention to any such thing until now.</p><p>" Did my epic skills render you speechless Rome?"</p><p>That snapped Roman out of his daydream. " Oh of course not. You just got lucky."</p><p>Seth laughed. " Sore loser." He picked up his jeans feeling that his legs had to be dry by now and bent over to slip them on over his feet. He was quite oblivious to the hard predicament that he was putting Roman in by doing so.</p><p>When he had just managed to button his jeans, there was a knock on the door and the sound of a strangely familiar voice. " Anyone home?"</p><p>Roman made a bee line for the door. " Tony!" He exclaimed as he threw the door open.</p><p>Seth saw that it was Antonio Cesaro. He was two years older than them in high school and had been the most decorated athlete there. Antonio was almost six foot five and nicely muscled but not overly so. He had fine brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard. Antonio was from Switzerland and had moved to the U.S. when he was eleven and he still bore his native tongue's accent.</p><p>Seth watched as Antonio picked up Roman as if he weighed nothing swinging him in a bear hug. Antonio and Roman were also close friends from high school with Antonio being Roman's football mentor of sorts. " Roman! I haven't seen you in so long."</p><p>He placed Roman back on the ground and gave him a swift peck on the lips.</p><p>" That's because now that you're in college you don't have time for us high schoolers anymore."</p><p>Antonio laughed. " Don't you mean graduated high schoolers?"</p><p>Seth tuned out the rest of the conversation. Did he just really see Antonio kiss Roman and Roman behaving as if it were nothing? He supposed that it was some sort of an European greeting or the other but he instinctively didn't like it. It was making him feel funny again. Why did it bother him that Antonio gave Roman a silly meaningless kiss? Why was it that as soon as Seth saw it that he wanted to push Antonio away from Roman?</p><p>" Hi Seth," Antonio greeted him with a big smile.</p><p>" Hi," Seth replied sounding a lot less enthused than he had hoped for.</p><p>" How's it going?" Antonio continued.</p><p>" Everything's fine." Seth suddenly didn't want to be there anymore. He didn't want to see Antonio standing so close to Roman and he couldn't understand why he felt like that and it seemed as if it was taking the air from out of him. " I have to go."</p><p>Seth walked quickly to the front door. He just had to get out of there.</p><p>" Is everything okay Seth?" That was Roman and he sounded concerned about him.</p><p>" Yeah I'm fine. I just have to go." Seth stepped outside inhaling a deep breath of fresh air. He started to walk quickly. He wanted to get away from Roman and Antonio as fast a possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside was hot. That was Roman's main thought as he walked up Seth's driveway. He hadn't seen him in a couple of days. The last time he saw Seth he had been rushing out of the pool house when Antonio came over. It was so odd for Seth to behave like that when he was perfectly fine just moments before. It didn't settle well with him. Plus Seth hadn't contacted him since. A part of him feared that maybe they had taken it too far in the pool and that Seth was regretting it and didn't want to be around him. Roman rang the doorbell. Whatever the reason, Roman had to find out what it was.</p><p>He registered the surprised look on Seth's face when he opened the door. He figured that he was probably the last person that he had expected to see.</p><p>" Hi."</p><p>Seth wrapped his arms around his bare chest and looked around not settling his eyes on Roman. " Hi."</p><p>Well this was awkward. " Can I come in? I want to talk to you." His voice hopeful.</p><p>Seth shrugged and stepped aside. " I guess."</p><p>Roman stepped inside Seth's house, realizing that this was probably the first time that he had ever been inside. It looked like most other people's houses with a living room suite and some pictures of Seth and his mother scattered around.</p><p>He heard Seth closing the door and he turned around but Seth only took a couple steps towards him and no further.</p><p>" Seth, what's going on?" Roman hoped that Seth could hear the concern in his voice.</p><p>Seth just shook his head. " Nothing."</p><p>" I don't believe you," Roman said gently as he took a step towards him. " Why did you leave so quickly the other day?"</p><p>Seth shrugged his shoulders but it didn't come off as nonchalantly as he wanted and looked down at the floor. " Because I had to."</p><p>" Why?" Roman took another step and was now right infront of him. " As soon as Tony came over you basically took off. Did something happen between you two?"</p><p>Seth shook his head again. " No. Nothing like that."</p><p>Seth didn't flinch when Roman placed his palm on the small of his bare back. Roman took that as sign that he could go even further. Using his other hand he gently held Seth's bearded chin between his index and thumb and tilted it up towards his face. Those wide brown eyes honestly looked a little scared but they were studying his face.</p><p>" Seth," Roman's voice low and soft. He moved his hand from Seth's face and clasped it with the other one resting on the small of Seth's back. Seth was locked in his arms now. Seth actually pressed up against him a little. At least he knew that their physical closeness didn't bother him. " Talk to me Seth. Tell me what's bothering you."</p><p>Seth didn't know why he allowed himself to be placed in this strange positon by Roman. This was how a guy was supposed to hold a girl not another guy. But weird enough, he kind of liked being so close to Roman. It was only just them in the room, alone in the house. So he guessed that it was okay.</p><p>He rested a palm against both of Roman's shoulders thinking that if he locked his fingers together around Roman's neck that he would be taking it too far. How could he tell Roman that the reason he left was so stupid that he felt embarrased by it. He sighed and rested his head against Roman's collarbone. He felt Roman's grip tightening a bit around him and he pressed him against his body even further so that now their hips were flush against each other.</p><p>This was just weird and different from anything that he had ever done before but stranger still Seth felt better for it. Being held by Roman was giving him a peace and comfort that he didn't know that he had needed until now.</p><p>Roman could feel Seth relaxing against him. He could feel the tension slowly leaving his body. His thumb made small circles against Seth's skin and he could feel it relaxing Seth even further. He had never held a guy like this before. Right against his body. He had to admit that Seth didn't feel clumsy against his body at all. Actually he felt perfect in that spot. He looked down and all he could see was his messy brown hair and he wondered what the hell was thing happening between them.</p><p>" It was stupid."</p><p>Roman looked down at Seth. The side of his face still laid against his chest and his eyes were fixed on the wall. " What was?"</p><p>" The reason why I left."</p><p>" I want to know the reason why you left. Why it caused you not to speak to me for so long."</p><p>Seth turned his head and looked up at him. " It's embarrassing." A blush crept up on his cheeks.</p><p>" There's no one here but you and me." Roman pointed out.</p><p>Well that was a fair point. Seth took a deep breath. His fingers curling up in Roman's t-shirt. " I just felt weird after Antonio had kissed you." He confessed not looking Roman in the eye.</p><p>Roman was lost. " When did Tony kiss me? We never … oh." He started to laugh. " Oh Seth, that doesn't mean anything. He does it to all of his friends. Even Randy. It's a Swiss thing, I guess."</p><p>Seth was tryng to pull away from him but he kept his arms locked around his waist. " Hey, not so fast." Seth looked up at him sheepishly as he continued to speak. " Why did you feel weird about it?"</p><p>Now this was getting really embarrassing. Looking back, it all seemed so silly now. " I never saw two guys kiss in front of me before." He rushed the words out of his mouth hoping that Roman would just drop it.</p><p>" But we didn't actually kiss. He barely touched me."</p><p>" I know. That's why it's stupid." Seth without thinking, threw his arms around Roman's neck locking his fingers together. This brought their faces closer together but still apart by a good few inches.</p><p>" It's not like it's gay or anything like that." Roman said defensively.</p><p>" Yeah definitely not gay," Seth agreed.</p><p>There was a lull of silence. Both men became embarrassingly aware of how close they were to each other. Both were looking in any direction but each other's faces. Seth unlocked his fingers from behind Roman's neck and took a step back. This was getting too uncomfortable and weird for him. Roman removed his hand from around Seth's waist even though he wasn't ready to let go as yet.</p><p>" So um," Roman spoke first trying to break the tense filled silence. " You wanna hang out tomorrow night? There's supposed to be a meteor shower and I got this telescope that I really want to try out."</p><p>" Um, sure." Seth nodded his head. He had never witnessed a meteor shower before and it sounded like something he would be interested in. He smiled at Roman. " Definitely."</p><p>Roman smiled back and walked to the door before he did something stupid like try to touch Seth again, " Awesome. I'll text you."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Roman's mind was a muddled mess as he drove away from Seth's home. What the hell was that whole embrace thing between them? Why would Seth care about some stupid kiss between him and Tony? And why would it cause him not speak to him for so long? Roman needed someone to talk to about this. Dean was no use on these sort of matters. He would probably just poke fun at him and make it worse. Cameron would be more sympathetic but the girl was a blabber mouth so she was out. He took a right turn and decided to head down a familiar street. Tony was the only person that he could trust with this.</p><p>Antonio certainly looked surprised to see Roman standing on his front step during the middle of the day. " Hey Ro, what brings you by?" He clapped Roman on his back and led him inside.</p><p>" I just want to ask your opinion on something."</p><p>" Sure." Roman was following Antonio through the house. He stopped in the kitchen and took two cans of soda out of the fridge and handed one to Roman.</p><p>" What's on your mind?" He asked as he opened the door to back porch.</p><p>Roman stepped on to the cool patio and was instantly greeted by a cool summer breeze racing through the big backyard. There were splashes of brightly coloured flowers everywhere. In the middle of the backyard was a large man made pond where expensive koi fish swam. There was a peaceful serenity about the place that made Roman loved coming over when he was younger.</p><p>Antonio took a seat on the loveseat and patted the cushion next to him. Roman sat and popped the ring on the can and took a long pull of the refreshing cold drink. He could feel Cesaro watching him. Waiting patiently on him. His finger made a clear path through the condensation on the can as he looked at the beautiful garden. " It's about Seth."</p><p>" Oh." Antonio sat up and leaned forward slightly to look at Roman. " Did you know why he left so quickly the other day?"</p><p>Roman nodded. " Yeah. Cause you kissed me."</p><p>" What?" Antonio really couldn't believe his ears. " That wasn't really anything. It was just a greeting."</p><p>" Yeah I know. It's not like we're gay or something." Roman took another sip of his drink not noticing Tony's tense shoulders.</p><p>" What's wrong with being gay?" Antonio held his drink in his palm as he stared at Roman.</p><p>The younger man glanced around at him. " Nothing I guess. But I'm not gay and neither are you."</p><p>Antonio slid closer to Roman in the loveseat as he took another sip of his drink. " How do you know that?"</p><p>Roman suddenly became aware of how close Antonio was to him. He looked at Tony skeptically as a light finally turned on in his brain. " Tony, are you gay?" His voice rendering a bit more high pitched than he would've liked.</p><p>Antonio gave a small smile and nodded his head. " I guess so in a sense. But I really don't do labels."</p><p>" What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Roman's eyes were frantically searching Tony's face as if he was looking for answers.</p><p>" It means that I love whoever I chose to love." He replied simply.</p><p>Roman stood up and shook his head. " College made you weird man."</p><p>Antonio stood up next to him. " College didn't do anything to me. I was always like this."</p><p>Roman took a step back from him.</p><p>Antonio looked at him sadly. " Is this how it's going to be between us? I tell you who I am and now it's too much handle?" The way how he spoke sounded as if he already had this experience before.</p><p>" It's not that," Roman ran his fingers through his hair that barely grazed his shoulders. " It's just a lot to find out at once."</p><p>" I don't understand Ro. I'm the same Antonio. Tony. I'm still the same person that I was ten minutes ago." He took a small step towards Roman and was inwardly relieved when he didn't step away.</p><p>Roman teared his eyes away from Antonio's face. His fingers pressing hard into the soft aluminum can. " It's just a lot okay?"</p><p>" Let me guess. It's a lot because now you're questioning how you feel about Seth?" The shocked expression on Roman's face told him that he had hit the nail on the head. " You're pretending not to see it but you know the reason why Seth left the poolhouse was because he was jealous."</p><p>Roman bit his bottom lip and looked down at the half crushed can. It was almost empty anyway. " It's really confusing." He finally confessed.</p><p>Antonio took the final step ending the distance between between them and wrapped his arms around Roman's shoulder. " It's okay. It's only confusing because you're making it that way."</p><p>When Roman looked up at him with those grey eyes of his looking so lost and afraid Antonio could feel his breath catching in his throat. " Fuck Ro."</p><p>Roman's eyebrows knitted with confusion.</p><p>" You really have no idea how attractive you are."</p><p>Roman felt as if he has been casted in concrete. None of his limbs would move. The way how Antonio was looking at him was so unfamiliar in their interactions. " Tony?"</p><p>Antonio sighed and pressed his lips against a stunned Roman's forehead. " I thought that you were gorgeous from the time that you were fifteen." He kissed Roman's forehead again, his hand coming up to cup the back of Roman's head.</p><p>Roman was still looking at him completely lost and bewildered. Cesaro lowered his head, brushing his nose across Roman's. " Ro, can I ?" The whispered words brushed against his lips in a cool breath. Cesaro's eyes darted to Roman's lips and then back up to his eyes. " Just this one time Ro."</p><p>Roman didn't respond but he didn't push him away either. Antonio decided that this was probably his only chance and leaned in brushing his lips over Roman's before capturing his top lip gently between his own lips. So soft. Yet unyielding. He pushed his luck and captured his bottom lip as well, giving it a soft suck before he pulled away. He opened his eyes and looked at Roman who seemed to be in a state of shock. Antonio couldn't help but to feel a bit disappointed. He knew that there was minimal chance that his crush would've been reciprocated but by the look on Roman's face it seemed as though he had only succeed in confusing him even further.</p><p>Cesaro dropped his arms from around Roman. Finally the younger man just shook his head. " I...uh... um, have to go."</p><p>Antonio just nodded his head sadly as Roman placed the unfinished drink on the wooden railing and watched as he quickly made his way out of his house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" So you have a star gazing date with Roman tonight."</p><p>" I do not have a date with Roman tonight."</p><p>" So you admit that you guys are going to look at stars together."</p><p>Seth sighed and rolled over on his back. His eyes fixed on his bedroom ceiling. Sometimes he wondered why he told his best friend Cody Rhodes a damn thing. " You make it sound so gay. It's just a meteor shower."</p><p>" Uh huh." Suddenly Cody's head popped over his face. Looking down at him with his bright blue eyes shining and a smirk fixed on his face. " So that's why I had to come all the way over here. So you could just tell me about a meteor shower."</p><p>Seth rolled his eyes. " Cody you live across the street."</p><p>" That's not the point." Cody unceremoniously climbed over Seth to get on the bed. He paused in an awkward position with his ass in Seth's face. Seth frowned and gave him a giant push causing Cody to roll over against the pillows. " Ow! My ass." Cody made a show of rubbing his rear but Seth knew that he wasn't really hurt.</p><p>Seth and Cody had been friends from the time Seth was six years old and he moved into this house with his mom. Cody knew him better than anyone but even so it was hard for him to admit to Cody what was going on in his head about Roman.</p><p>Seth was startled a bit when he felt Cody grabbing his ankle. He looked down to the opposite end of the bed and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>" You like him don't you?"</p><p>Cody's expression was actually serious and Seth looked away.</p><p>" Well yeah," Seth rolled over on his stomach so that his back was to Cody. " He's fun to hang out with."</p><p>" You know that's not what I meant." Cody moved his hand.</p><p>He flopped down next to Seth and rested his chin on his forearm. He just looked at Seth and waited calmly.</p><p>" But wouldn't that be weird?" Seth finally turned to look at him.</p><p>" I guess," Cody replied. " But maybe he likes you too."</p><p>Seth raised his head. " What makes you say that?"</p><p>" I dunno." Cody reached forward and pushed a lock of hair off of Seth's forehead, tucking it behind his ear. It was strange how Cody could do that to him and it felt normal but if Roman barely touched him he turned into a whole bundle of nerves. " Has he like ever come on to you?"</p><p>" You mean like hit on me?" Seth pursed his lips thinking. " Nah. I mean, I don't think so."</p><p>" So there has been something?" Cody perked up his head interested.</p><p>" I don't know how to put it." Seth sucked on his bottom lip. " It's like, he likes holding me or something."</p><p>" Holding you?" Cody raised a thick eyebrow. " How?"</p><p>" Well I guess I would have to show you." Seth got off the bed and grabbed Cody's hand pulling him up.</p><p>" Okay, I guess you'll be Roman since you're taller than me." Seth said taking Cody's hands to position them.</p><p>" And better looking." Cody quipped.</p><p>Seth simply shook his head and ignored him. He placed Cody's arms around his waist and his hands on Cody's shoulders. However he didn't bring their hips together like it had been with Roman. That would've been way too weird with Cody.</p><p>" Wait a minute, he was holding you like a chick but so far apart?" Before Seth could stop him, Cody pulled him in closer almost right up to his chest. " I bet this is more accurate right?" When Seth didn't answer Cody laughed. " Was it like this when he asked you to come watch the meteor shower with him?"</p><p>" Um, no. We had already parted by then."</p><p>Cody stepped away from Seth and dropped his arms. "It doesn't matter anyway. It's obvious that he likes you if he's holding you like that."</p><p>Seth wasn't quite so clear. " I don't think so. I mean I didn't exactly stop him."</p><p>" That's because you like him even though you're in denial about it." Cody pulled open Seth's closet door. " So what are you wearing tonight?"</p><p>" So you would be okay if I liked another guy?" Then Seth added on quickly, " hypothetically speaking of course."</p><p>Cody looked at his best friend and regarded him for a moment. Seth genuinely did look apprehensive and as if he had lots of thoughts and emotions just crowding his mind and it was making Seth even more uncomfortable.</p><p>He placed an arm around Seth's neck and much to his own surprise, he kissed Seth's temple. " I'm okay with it once you're okay with it."</p><p>He wasn't expecting it when Seth buried his head in his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. Seth was inhaling deeply. " I'm so fucking scared Codes."</p><p>Cody stroked his hair trying to comfort him. " What are you scared of?"</p><p>Seth shook his head against Cody's shoulder. " I don't know."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Roman's mind was fucked up. That was the easiest way to put it. Twenty four hours later and he was still thinking about Tony kissing him. He felt angry, betrayed, hurt, humiliated and a whole other host of emotions that he did not have names for. How could Tony do that to him? He trusted him. He viewed Tony as a big brother and he definitely didn't like him in that way. So why now? Why did Tony wait until he was so damn confused over his feelings for Seth to reveal his for Roman?</p><p>Roman rolled over in his bed and pulled a pillow over his head. The worst part was that a part of him was disappointed that his first male kiss hadn't been with Seth. At least with Seth even if he hit him afterwards he could've justified it by admitting that he'd felt something for the guy. Even if he still wasn't sure what that something was.</p><p>Roman groaned and rolled over on his back keeping the pillow case on his face. The worst part was that Antonio robbed him of how kissing a guy would feel. Surprisingly, it felt quite normal. Sure he felt the scratchiness of Antonio's mustache but it really wasn't all that different from what he was expecting. Antonio probably already knew how kissing a guy for the first time would feel but he didn't and at least it would've been cool to do it with someone who had never done it either so that both of you could experience it together but now he couldn't have that. But at least, he thought to himself, it wasn't scary at all. It gave him some sort of a confidence boost that he didn't realise that he had needed until now.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Roman was waiting in his car for Seth later that night around ten. His fingers drummed nervously against the car door as he watched Seth walk down the driveway. He looked to be be wearing a short sleeved green t-shirt and faded blue jeans with sneakers. In his hands he carried a jacket.</p><p>" Hi." Seth said as he opened the door and got into the car.</p><p>As soon as he got in, Roman could smell the fresh cologne or aftershave that he was wearing . It was nice. " Hi."</p><p>Seth gave him a short smile and buckled his seat belt. Roman took it as his cue to start the car. As he pulled away from Seth's curb he couldn't help but to steal glances at him. Seth was freshly shaven with just a very light beard along his jawline. Unfortunately it brought more attention to Seth's pretty little mouth making Roman swallow uncomfortably forcing him to keep his eyes on the road.</p><p>Seth noticed that they didn't have any of their small banter as usual and wondered if something had happened between yesterday and now. He hoped that Roman wasn't having second thoughts about inviting him out tonight.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" So um the shower is supposed to start around eleven." Roman stopped in front of the pool house. " I need to get some things."</p><p>Surprised, Seth stayed at the door until Roman came back out. He was carrying a telescope and a thick blue blanket.</p><p>He handed the blanket to Seth who took it. " So we're not watching it here?"</p><p>" Nah. There's too many lights around the house and the pool. We won't be able to see it properly." He started to walk towards the dark woods behind his home. " We're going down by the creek. We'll have a clear shot down there."</p><p>As Seth followed him, Roman took a flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on. Its powerful beam lighting up the path in front of them clearly. They walked for about five minutes through the trees until the sound of the creek trickling over the rocks came to Seth's ears. They then came into a clearing and Seth could see the water gleaming under the light of the torch.</p><p>" I think this a good spot to set up the telescope." Roman struck the dry ground with the tripod and started to set up the telescope.</p><p>Seth meanwhile laid out the blanket next to it on the short grass. He tied his jacket around his waist to keep it out of his way while he smoothed out the blanket as much as possible. When it was finally to his liking he sat on it and looked over at Roman who was busy adjusting the telescope.</p><p>" Are you sure that you know what you're doing?"</p><p>Roman grinned. " Yeah, I'm pretty sure. The report said that it's going to be mainly in the north west." Roman finished adjusting the lens on the telescope. " Come and see."</p><p>Seth got up and went over to Roman who stepped back so that Seth could look into the eyepiece. When Seth eyes focused on the objects he gasped. He felt as if he could just reach out and pluck a star. They looked like huge glistening rocks up close where the colours shifted instead of twinkled. He even saw more stars behind them that he couldn't see with his naked eye.</p><p>" Holy shit! This is amazing." Seth exclaimed.</p><p>" Yeah." He heard Roman behind him. He nearly jumped when a hand was placed on his waist. " Just hold a minute. Let me show you something."</p><p>Seth stood up straight so that Roman could adjust the telescope and was surprised when his ass pressed against Roman's jeans. Looking down, he could see by the light of the cresent moon that Roman's hips were against his and he reached over him and positioned the telescope. Seth felt a bit nervous. Surely Roman wasn't coming on to him. Seth wondered if he should move so that it wouldn't be so awkward but Roman was carrying on without a care in the world. So if he didn't mind, neither did Seth.</p><p>" Okay look." Seth bent over again and was disappointed when he felt Roman move away from him. " That's the Big Dipper and you see that star straight to the east of it?"</p><p>" Yeah."</p><p>" That's the North Star."</p><p>" Cool." Seth stood back up and watched as Roman shifted the telescope back to its original position. " How come you know so much about stars?"</p><p>Roman shrugged his shoulders. " I was a boy scout and I used to go camping with my dad until a few years ago."</p><p>He watched as Seth sat back down on the blanket. " You ever went camping?"</p><p>Seth shook his head. " Nah."</p><p>Roman kneeled down behind him. " How come?"</p><p>" Because I never had someone to go camping with." Seth responded quietly.</p><p>Roman sensed that Seth wasn't enjoying the conversation as he toyed with the sleeves of the jacket around his waist so decided to change the subject. " So do you plan on playing football in college?"</p><p>He watched as Seth perked up when he mentioned his favourite sport and they went into an easy conversation about the subject.</p><p>About half an hour later Roman pulled out his cellphone and tapped the screen. " It's just after eleven. Let's see if there's anything."</p><p>Roman reached for Seth's hand and grasped it to pull him up. Seth allowed him to continue to hold his hand as they took the couple steps to the telescope. Contact was broken as Roman peered into the eyepiece. " Ah ha! It's started. It looks awesome."</p><p>Roman stepped back from the device and allowed Seth to look. It was amazing to behold. Every few seconds a meteor flashed across the lens. A brilliant pod with a long white, red, yellow or even blue tail. They looked postively brilliant against the darkness of space. Eventually after a few minutes he stepped back and allow Roman to view them. They traded placed like that for about twenty minutes until Roman spoke up.</p><p>" You know this is going to last for about four hours."</p><p>" Oh that's a long time." Seth responded. At that point a sharp cold wind whipped through the woods and he shivered.</p><p>" Cold?" Roman asked. He was wearing a long sleeved black pullover.</p><p>" A bit." Seth tugged at his jacket to untie it from around his waist. However he was stopped by Roman's hands sliding down his forearms.</p><p>" Let me help you." He whispered into Seth's ear even though no one was around to hear them.</p><p>Seth allowed Roman to lead him to the blanket. He sat down and Roman sat behind him with his legs on either side of him. Roman slowly moved his hands from Seth's wrists up to his biceps and back down again. Roman's hands felt so good against his skin. His skin was smooth and his touch comforting. Seth sighed softly and moved himself up so that his back was resting against Roman's chest and his ass was flush against his crotch.</p><p>It felt so good the way that those strong hands were kneading his muscles. He could feel his cock stirring and he felt a bit ashamed for the way his body was responding to Roman's touch. But what could he do? He liked it. He liked Roman touching him like this. It made him feel wanted.</p><p>He felt Roman's beard scratching at his neck. " Seth?" An immediate shock went through his body down to his toes. He could feel Roman's lips on his neck when he spoke his name.</p><p>" Yeah?" His voice came out so light and soft as if the words floated out of his mouth on the night wind.</p><p>" What are we doing?" Every word that Roman spoke caused his lips to move against Seth's neck making them feel like butterfly kisses on Seth's skin.</p><p>Seth's heart was racing. He didn't know how to answer this question. He didn't want to ruin the moment. " What do you mean?"</p><p>Roman wrapped around Seth's waist holding him tightly. " I mean this." Seth nearly gasped out loud when Roman pressed a kiss into the side of his neck. It felt as if that spot was on fire and his heart rate increased. He swore that he could feel his heart hitting the chest cavity that kept it prisoner. He could feel that telltale weight heavy and hot against his inner thigh. He was embarrassingly hard from such a simple kiss.</p><p>" We're... um... watching a meteor shower." Seth finally answered.</p><p>Roman paused for a moment and then kissed him again right above the spot of the last one. " Are you sure?"</p><p>Seth moved his hand to cover the one that Roman had around his waist. " Yeah, I'm sure."</p><p>He heard Roman give something like a quiet laugh before he resumed planting kisses down Seth's neck. At least he no longer had to wonder if Roman liked him.</p><p>Roman couldn't belive his luck. He really didn't mean to kiss Seth at first. But his skin had smelled so good from whatever soap he had used that he just gotten carried away and kissed his neck. He had expected Seth to bolt but he stayed and now he was even encouraging him.</p><p>Roman inhaled deeply taking in the nice clean scent. Everything was perfect. The sky was starry and dark with a cresent moon. The creek looked like a stream of flowing silver under the moon light. Crickets chirped in the distance. Nothing could be better.</p><p>Seth turned his head slightly towards him and Roman kissed his cheek. Seth opened his eyes and looked at him. His brown eyes clearly questioning what was going on. Roman felt the urge to close the small gap and to kiss that pretty mouth. But he couldn't get his nerves together. Suppose that kissing Seth was taking it too far? He watched as Seth bit his bottom lip and then leaned in slowly and kissed his neck. Fuck. That little kiss went straight to his dick. Seth looked up at him nervously to see his expression. It must have been favourable because Seth kissed his neck again.</p><p>Roman growled deep in his throat. This was definitely turning him on. Seth lightly suckled the skin between the neck and shoulder. Damn. It should've never felt so good. Roman reached down and cupped Seth's ass with his large hand . Seth whimpered and kissed his neck again.</p><p>Roman lowered his head and kissed just past the corner of Seth's lips on his cheek. His thumb swiped across Seth's bottom lip feeling its soft dampness. " You're driving me crazy Seth."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold night wind whipped briskly around them but Seth hardly felt it. Right now his eyes were locked on to Roman's. He had said that Seth was driving him crazy. Well he was driving Seth crazy also from the way how his thumb was now circling his top and bottom lips pressing them in slightly.</p><p>Seth could feel his heart thumping in his ears. Every nerve of his body was on fire. His eyes drifted down to Roman's slightly parted full lips. They looked so damn good and tempting in the faint moonlight. Every fiber of his being wanted to kiss Roman so desperately. He was afraid of the unknown but yet he didn't want to back down now. He lifted his body up slightly so that he could turn his face fully towards Roman. Hesitantly his right hand slid up the back of Roman's neck to the nape. The dark hair covering his hand. He closed the distance between their lips by a few millimeters and waited.</p><p>Roman could see nothing but those pretty lips in front of him. The pad of his thumb pressed against them. They felt so soft and so smooth. They would probably feel wonderful against his own. But did Seth really want this?</p><p>His question was answered when Seth shifted and he felt his hand on the back of his head. Then Seth came forward the barest of distance and then looked up at him with those large brown eyes of his. He did want this. Now it was up to him to deliver.</p><p>He moved the thumb that was touching Seth's lips and used it to cupped a side of his jaw with is hand. He moved in slowly. His heart thundering in his chest. If Seth didn't want this, he was giving him ample time to move away. But Seth remained still. Eventually his lips brushed acrossed Seth's. He looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed. He took it as his cue to continue. He pressed his lips a bit firmer against Seth's feeling a tingle shoot down his spine. He wondered if Seth had felt it too. He slowly moved his lips over Seth's testing the waters so to speak. They did feel good against his. Even Seth's moustache was soft and light against his own. He parted his lips slightly and sucked Seth's bottom lip inside his mouth. Seth had yet to respond to the kiss. Using the hand that was cupping Seth's face, he lightly pressed his fingertips into his scalp. This worked. Seth moaned ever so softly and kissed Roman's top lip.</p><p>Seth angled his head slightly so that he could kiss Roman better. Roman's lips felt so good as they locked and unlocked with his. They were warm but moist and they covered his own mouth easily. He couldn't believe it. He was actually kissing Roman. His entire body was electrified by it. He had never felt anything like this before.</p><p>He then became aware of the tip of Roman's tongue at the entrance of his mouth. He opened his mouth a little wider so that the tip could touch his. Roman's tongue was silky and wet as it slid into his mouth and moved against his. He tried not to think too hard that he was kissing Roman or that it was Roman's tongue in his mouth, lest he became grossed out by it. Roman's tongue rolled over his and then Roman was gently sucking it into his mouth. Seth felt himself become impossibly hard from this ministration. He brought both of his hands up to cup Roman's face and then he shifted so that he was on his knees in front of him. Roman's hand that was on his ass moved up his body and slid under his shirt. The warmth of his hand felt delicious on cool skin. His lungs were starting to burn for some relief but he didn't want to end this kiss.</p><p>Kissing Seth was way better than kissing Tony, Roman thought as his hand moved under Seth's shirt to touch the soft skin. Seth's mouth was so warm and inviting that Roman didn't want to end the kiss. However his need for a good breath became apparent so he pressed his lips against Seth's for a final time and then pulled back.</p><p>He watched as Seth slowly opened his eyes and a slightly goofy grin spread across his face. It made Roman smile. They observed each other smiling for a while until Seth couldn't hold it back any longer and his grin broke into a laugh. This in turn made Roman laugh as well. Neither could say what they found so humourous at that point but one could say that they found a certain sort of relief in the laugh that managed to wash away all of the tension.</p><p>Roman pulled Seth against him and the smaller man gave him a soft kiss. Roman looked at Seth and realized that he didn't know what to say to him. That kiss that they had just shared was amazing but he didn't know what it all meant.</p><p>" I can't believe that we just did that." Seth said as he shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>" Me either." Roman stroked the side of Seth's face with the back of his hand. " You don't regret it right?"</p><p>" If I had regretted it, I think that I would've punched you by now."</p><p>Roman chuckled and then leaned in and availed himself of two quick sucks on Seth's kiss swollen bottom lip. He then rested his forehead against Seth's. Right now there was no one else in the world but the two of them.</p><p>" What does this mean?" Seth finally asked. The question had been burning in his mind from their first kiss.</p><p>" I don't know," Roman replied truthfully.</p><p>" Does this mean that we're gay but we never knew it until now?" Seth asked timidly.</p><p>Roman thought about it before he answered. " Well I know that I still like girls. Do you?"</p><p>Seth nodded. " Yeah."</p><p>" Well I guess it just means that I like you too."</p><p>Seth wrinkled his nose. " I'm not a girl."</p><p>Roman laughed softly. " I'm well aware of that." Roman's hand moved further up Seth's back underneath his shirt, gliding against the smooth skin. " I still think you're hot though."</p><p>Seth's eyes opened wide at the comment and Roman caught himself and groaned. " I can't believe I just said that." He covered his face with his hand.</p><p>A couple seconds past and he felt Seth prying his fingers away from his face. Seth was looking at him wistfully. " So you think I'm hot?"</p><p>" You're not going to let this die are you?"</p><p>Seth chuckled. " Nope."</p><p>Roman planted his hands on the blanket and looked at Seth as if he deciding something. " Well I guess I do or I wouldn't have kissed you."</p><p>Seth smirked. " Well I think you're okay too."</p><p>Roman raised his eyebrow increduously. " Just okay? You know that I'm the best looking thing that ever kissed you."</p><p>" I plead the fifth."</p><p>Roman grabbed him and kissed him hard. Seth's lips instantly parted and their tongues became reaquainted once more. Feeling the scruff of Roman's beard against his would take some getting used to. Seth wanted to straddle Roman's lap and feel their cocks touch through the jeans but he felt that it would be taking it too far. Besides, since when did he want to feel another guy's hard on anyway? Seth's own was straining in his pants and he wished that either Roman would touch it or that he could release it from its confinement but he didn't see how either of the two scenarios were plausible.</p><p>Roman moved his hands back down Seth's back pausing briefly before he made the decision to cup both asscheeks. The moan that it elicited from Seth went straight to his groin. He had no idea that hearing Seth like that would be such a turn on. His mind told him to lay Seth on the blanket and get on top of him so that their hips could touch and then Seth could feel how badly he desired him. No. He couldn't do that. Seth might freak out on him and then the entire night would be ruined.</p><p>Reluctantly Roman ended the kiss and stood up turning his back to Seth. He needed a breather. He sucked in the night air rapidly trying to calm himself.</p><p>" Is something wrong?" Seth couldn't help but to think that Roman was now regretting what they were doing.</p><p>" Um, it's just that I... uh..." Roman turned around slowly to see that Seth was already standing up looking at him. " It was just getting a bit heavy ya know?" He hoped that Seth understood what he was trying to say without actually saying it.</p><p>Seth swallowed hard. " I guess I'll go look at meteors then."</p><p>The way how Seth walked to the telescope with his shoulders slumped, Roman knew that he had taken it the wrong way.</p><p>" Hey!" He grabbed Seth's arm and turned him around. " I'm cool with what we're doing." Seth looked doubtful. " It was just really hard." He placed a lot of emphasis on the last two words. He watched as understanding broke out over Seth's face much to his embarrassment.</p><p>" Oh." Seth smiled cheekily. He didn't know why he found the fact that he made Roman so hard that he had to turn away from him so amusing but he did.</p><p>" Not a word Rollins."</p><p>However Roman's menacing tone just made Seth laugh even harder. He grabbed Seth's hips and kissed him on the lips. Sucking his lips hard, quieting the laughter.</p><p>" At least I know now how to get you to shut up." He whispered against Seth's lips.</p><p>" I'm beginning not to like you."</p><p>Roman laughed softly and released his hold on Seth after stealing another kiss.</p><p>Seth looked at the meteor shower for a bit longer but soon it was time to go. It didn't seem that long but it was after one in the morning already. He bundled up the blanket while Roman packed up the telescope and they made their way back through the woods.</p><p>When they got into to Roman's car he leaned over and kissed Seth. " Did you have a good time tonight?"</p><p>" Why does that sound like something you would say to a girl on a date?"</p><p>Roman laughed and Seth found that he could get used to that sound.</p><p>" Well it kinda was." Roman's fingers found his on the seat and curled over them.</p><p>Seth took the initiative this time and leaned over to kiss him. " It was fun."</p><p>Roman grinned and started the car. " I had fun too." He pulled away from the curb onto the deserted street. " And I didn't even have to shell out for food."</p><p>" Cheap bastard."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Seth was shaken from his deep slumber by someone plopping down hard on his bed. He didn't have to open his eyes. He knew who it was.</p><p>" How did you get in my house Cody?"</p><p>" Your mom let me in when she left for work."</p><p>Seth buried his face in a pillow. " Imma have to talk to her about letting vermin in the house."</p><p>" So aren't you gonna tell me about your date last night?"</p><p>" I'm sleeping."</p><p>Cody rolled Seth over and patted his face. Seth swatted away his hand and tried to turn back over but Cody prevented him from doing so.</p><p>So Seth hooked an arm behind Cody's back and laid his head on his chest and placed his other arm around Cody's waist.</p><p>" Hey! Are you using me as a human pillow?"</p><p>" Yes."</p><p>" But I want details." Cody pouted.</p><p>" When I get up."</p><p>Well it was just after seven in the morning and he knew that when Seth was like this that it made no sense in arguing with him. So he curled up with Seth just like they used to do when they were kids and they had sleep overs and went back to sleep as well.</p><p>Seth woke up fully about two hours later. The warmth of Cody's body all over him and the sound of him softly snoring in his ear. It was funny how he could be so physically close to Cody and have none of those funny emotions that ran rampant every time Roman touched him. He carefully untangled himself from Cody leaving him asleep on the bed. He grabbed a red gym shorts and towel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.</p><p>When he came back to his room Cody was up going through his comic book collection. He didn't have anything new but he never really knew what Cody was looking for.</p><p>He felt Cody watching him as placed the towel back on the hook.</p><p>" So aren't you going to tell me how your date went?"</p><p>" You didn't even bring me coffee."</p><p>" Since when do you drink coffee?" Cody asked as he followed Seth out of the room and down the stairs.</p><p>" Since you decided you wanted to know my personal business."</p><p>" Oh all of a sudden you have personal business? Bullshit."</p><p>Seth laughed as he entered the kitchen and took down two bowls. He reached for the cereal box and dumped the remaining contents into both bowls.</p><p>Cody sat at the breakfast bar and watched him as he took out the milk. " Stop stalling."</p><p>" I'm not." Seth poured the milk carefully into the two bowls and then put it back in the fridge.</p><p>Seth took up spoon and started to eat. " It was good."</p><p>Cody waited for Seth to continue but he didn't. " That's it? It was good? I want details!"</p><p>Seth laughed. He did enjoy teasing Cody. " Well the meteor shower was awesome. Roman has a really good telescope. It looked as if I could've just reached out and touch them."</p><p>" Yeah that's nice, whatever." Cody said dismissively as he shoveled a big spoonful of cereal into his mouth. " So did anything happen between the two of you?"</p><p>The first kiss instantly came to Seth's mind and it made him blush. He tried to turn his head so that Cody wouldn't notice but he was unsuccessful.</p><p>" Something did happen!" Cody dropped the spoon into the cereal. "You're holding out on me you fucker."</p><p>Seth was about to take another spoonful of cereal when Cody pulled away the bowl. " You're not getting this back until you tell me. Don't pout at me. I'm immune to that."</p><p>" You're such a pain." Seth complained.</p><p>" And yet you still love me." Cody stopped laughing and calmed down. " So seriously Seth, did something happen between you and Roman?"</p><p>Seth slowly nodded his head. To actually admit it to someone would mean actually facing what happened between him and Roman wasn't just a dream or his imagination. " Yeah. We... um...sorta kissed." He looked at Cody nervously and then looked away.</p><p>" Y'all kissed?" Cody spoke in disbelief. " Like for real Seth?"</p><p>" Uh huh."</p><p>" So was it like a peck on the lips kiss or a kiss-kiss?"</p><p>Seth felt even more embarrassed and continued to stare at the counter top. " A kiss-kiss."</p><p>" Oh wow." Cody said thoughtfully. He was quiet for a moment or two and then he asked, " So was it weird kissing another guy?"</p><p>Seth shook his head. " Not really. It felt pretty normal. You just gotta get used to the feeling of a mustache and beard but other than that it's pretty cool."</p><p>Cody passed Seth back his cereal bowl. " I have to say that I'm disappointed in you though Seth."</p><p>Seth paused and looked at his best friend. He really hoped that Cody wasn't disgusted by what he had told him. " Why?"</p><p>Cody finished off his cereal. " I thought I trained you better than to give it up on the first date."</p><p>A huge sigh of relief washed over Seth and he laughed. " I can't stand you sometimes, you know that."</p><p>Cody grinned and took his bowl to the sink to wash it. " Yeah that's why you've kept me around all these years. Now hurry up. I owe you a whipping at Mario Kart."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Several hours later Cody noticed that Seth kept picking up his phone and putting it back down and each time he looked disappointed. They were hanging out on Seth's bed. Seth was on his laptop while Cody was reading an old comic book.</p><p>" What's the deal with the phone?"</p><p>" Nothing." Seth replied quickly.</p><p>" Then why do you keep looking at it?"</p><p>" No reason."</p><p>Cody rolled his eyes. " Are you expecting a text or something from Roman?"</p><p>He noticed Seth's jaw tightening. " No."</p><p>" So you haven't heard from him since last night?"</p><p>Seth shook his head looking away from the screen.</p><p>" Have you called him?"</p><p>" No."</p><p>" So what's the matter?" Cody moved over to Seth and gently took the laptop off his lap and rested it on the bed. " You seem upset."</p><p>" Suppose he woke up this morning and thinks that last night was a mistake?"</p><p>Cody rubbed his back to comfort him. " Or suppose he doesn't? You're jumping to conclusions."</p><p>" Maybe he thinks this whole thing is too weird and doesn't want to speak to me?" Seth's big brown eyes were glistening. Seth wasn't a cryer so Cody knew that he had to be really upset.</p><p>Cody picked up the cellphone and handed it to him. " Just call him and stop being a chick."</p><p>Seth calmed himself and unlocked the phone. He tapped Roman's name on the screen. He tenatively held it up to his ear listening to it ring. However it rang six times and then it went to voicemail.</p><p>Cody saw the disappointed look of Seth's face and he didn't like it when Seth was unhappy. " Maybe he's somewhere where he can't use his phone. Send him a text."</p><p>Seth shook his head. " No. He probably doesn't want to hear from me."</p><p>Cody groaned and took the phone out of Seth's hand. " You're behaving worse than a girl. I'll do it."</p><p>Cody tapped the screen and sent a short text to Roman. " I just asked him how he's doing."</p><p>Cody placed an arm around Seth's shoulder. " He'll respond. You'll see."</p><p>An hour later when Roman hadn't returned Seth's call or text, Seth was stretched out on his bed staring at the wall. Cody eased up behind him and stroked his hair.</p><p>" I'm so stupid Codes."</p><p>" Don't say that Seth. You know that's not true."</p><p>" Then why doesn't he want to talk to me?"</p><p>Cody sighed and laid down next to Seth and looked up at the ceiling. He had no response for that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody decided to spend the night with Seth. When Cody had announced that later on in the evening that he was going home for a shower and dinner and then coming back Seth knew what that meant.</p><p>Ever since they were kids, whenever Seth was sick, Cody would spend the night with him providing that Seth wasn't contagious. When Seth had the chicken pox at eight, Cody had already had them when he was five. He stayed with Seth all night making sure that he didn't scratch the spots and teasing him about how funny he looked with the lotion all over him.</p><p>When Seth told his mom that Cody was staying over she didn't seem surprised by it, only asking if Seth was feeling alright. Seth didn't want to tell her about Roman so he said that he was fine. That was the truth. Physically he was fine. But mentally was a whole other story. Roman still hadn't returned either his call or text and Seth knew that it meant that everything that had happened between them had been a big mistake.</p><p>Seth had already eaten dinner and taken a shower by the time Cody came back over. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed in a pair of old comfortable boxers watch a tv series on his laptop. Cody walked into his bedroom and closed the door. He was the one person that he could have in his room that his mother would never be suspicious about. Seth knew that his mom loved Cody as her own son.</p><p>" Hi," Cody said as he slid on to the bed next to Seth. He pulled off his t-shirt and dropped it on the floor leaving him in just his gym shorts. " Whatcha watching?"</p><p>Before Seth could answer Cody peered over his shoulder. " Oh Breaking Bad? Nice."</p><p>Cody positioned himself behind Seth who automatically leaned back against him. His bare back against Cody's bare chest and it meant nothing to the two of them. They were always close when it was just the two of them.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" You're falling asleep."</p><p>Seth groggily opened his eyes. He was still leaning against Cody who had one arm around his waist. He watched in his sleep induced haze as Cody closed the laptop. Then Cody moved after gently resting him on the bed to go to turn off the lights. In the darkness he could make out Cody stepping out of his gym shorts leaving him in his boxers. As Cody got into bed next to him Seth couldn't help but to wish that it was Roman instead. But whatever they had between them seemed to be over now. He had gone way out of his comfort zone to do what he did with Roman and now he wished that he could've taken it all back. If he had never known how great kissing him could be, he wouldn't be hurting like he was now.</p><p>Try as he might, Seth just couldn't settle himself. He tossed and he turned until finally Cody reached over and placed an arm around his waist.</p><p>" What's the matter?"</p><p>Seth rolled over once more so that he could face Cody. " I dunno. I just feel so stupid."</p><p>Cody frowned." Why?"</p><p>" You know why."</p><p>" Because Roman hasn't responded to you?"</p><p>" No." Seth shifted closer to Cody. He picked at the blanket over them before continuing. " Because you know, of what we did together."</p><p>" Oh you mean the kiss."</p><p>Seth nodded sadly. " Yeah."</p><p>Cody leaned over and kissed Seth's cheek. " See? I just kissed you. It's nothing to feel stupid about."</p><p>Seth smiled knowing that Cody was just trying to make him feel better. " Yeah I know. But I didn't stick my tongue down your throat."</p><p>Cody winced. " Please don't."</p><p>Seth actually laughed this time. Leave it to Cody to know how to make him laugh when it was the last thing that he wanted to do.</p><p>When the laughter subsided Seth just looked at Cody as he stroked the soft brown hair that fell across his best friend's face. For all intents and purposes they were two grown men and both of them were over six feet tall. If anyone ever saw them in bed like this they would think that they were lovers without a second thought.</p><p>Seth laid his head against Cody's chest. " So you don't think that kissing him was wrong?"</p><p>" Did it feel wrong?"</p><p>" No."</p><p>" Well then. There you go."</p><p>Seth sighed and slipped his arm underneath Cody's who in turn moved his hand up to the back of Seth's shoulders. " When did you get so smart?"</p><p>Cody scoffed. " I was always brilliant. You just never listened."</p><p>Seth yawned and closed his eyes. " Shut up."</p><p>When Seth woke up the next day, he found his face smooshed down in a pillow. Turning his head to the left he saw Cody sitting up in the bed eating a flaky crossaint while reading a comic book.</p><p>" You're going to get crumbs all over my bed." Seth said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.</p><p>" Well you would just have to clean it now wouldn't you?" Cody took another bite of the crossaint and he watched as golden flakes of pastry fell onto Cody's forearm and then on to his bed.</p><p>" Where did you get a crossaint from anyway?" Seth asked as he got out of bed and stretched.</p><p>" Your mom." Cody flicked another page of the comic book.</p><p>" She needs to stop spoiling you."</p><p>" Never. She loves me way too much." Cody closed the book and pushed the remainder of the pastry into his mouth. " You should check your phone."</p><p>" Why?" Seth's heart beats were already quickening with anticipation.</p><p>" Because it went off." Cody walked around the side of him. " Now if you'll excuse me I need to go take a piss."</p><p>" I didn't need to know that." Seth said as he looked around for his phone.</p><p>" I know but now the image is planted in your head." Cody then whispered loudly. " Forever!"</p><p>Before Seth could push him out the door he had scampered down the hallway. He saw his phone on his bedside table and picked it up.</p><p>He could feel the beats becoming rapid in his chest as he tapped the screen and saw a message from Roman. The anticipation almost made him shiver as he read the message. It was a simple note asking him if he could come over today. No mention of yesterday or Seth's call or anything.</p><p>Seth didn't even hear when Cody came back into the room. He almost jumped when he heard his voice over his shoulder. " So are you going to respond to him or not?"</p><p>" What should I say?" Seth pouted his lips slightly.</p><p>" Say yes that you will be over in an hour's time because you know that's what you want to do even though your mind is telling you to play stubborn."</p><p>Seth groaned. " I hate that you know me so well." Seth took a deep breath and responded that he would be over by Roman's this morning.</p><p>" Well I guess my work here is done."</p><p>Seth watched as Cody got dressed. He knew that he lucked out in getting Cody as a best friend. He hoped that he meant as much to Cody as he meant to him.</p><p>Just as soon as Cody pulled his shirt down, Seth wrapped his arms around his waist from behind in a tight hug. " Thank you." They never really got sentimental with each other but Seth appreciated Cody easily accepting his new weird crush and just being there for him. He knew that some people would have lost friends over having a crush on the same sex.</p><p>Cody patted his hand. " Don't mention it." He turned around in Seth's arms. " Really don't. I don't need you getting all sentimental all over me."</p><p>Seth just laughed and shook his head. " I promise."</p><p>Seth dropped his arms to his sides and Cody ruffled his hair. He only liked it when Cody did it.</p><p>" Make sure that you keep me updated," Cody said as he walked through the doorway.</p><p>Seth nodded. " I will."</p><p>" Your life is my personal soap opera."</p><p>Cody ran down the stairs before the pillow could reach him.</p><p>* * *</p><p>As Seth walked past the familiar pool on his way to the poolhouse he couldn't help but to feel a certain sense of trepidation overcoming him.</p><p>Seth knocked firmly on the door as the anxiety poured through him. Maybe Roman wanted to end it all. Maybe he wanted to say that the kiss had been a mistake and that they should just go back to being friends.</p><p>" Hi Seth." Roman was smiling at him and he looked happy to see him. " Come in."</p><p>" Hi." Seth walked in and made a beeline for the couch. But he didn't sit on it. Actually he found him self at a lost at what to do with his body.</p><p>" How are you?" Roman asked as he came up to him.</p><p>" I'm fine." Seth replied wondering how he was going to ask Roman what was on his mind.</p><p>" Good." Roman lowered his head as if he was going to kiss him when Seth took a step back.</p><p>He furrowed his brow. " What's going on?"</p><p>" How come you didn't contact me yesterday? I called and texted you but you ignored me." Seth managed to stammer out.</p><p>" Oh." Roman ran his hand through his hair. " Sorry about that."</p><p>Seth waited for Roman to continue but he didn't. " That's all you have to say?"</p><p>From Seth's tone Roman picked up that he was becoming pissed off so decided to come clean. " I spent yesterday with my dad at the country club. He won't be in the country for Father's Day so he decided that we should do something early." Roman sat on the couch and looked up at Seth. " My dad didn't want any interruptions so he made me leave my cell at home." He reached forward and took Seth's hands gently. " I didn't see your call or text until I got home near midnight but I was really tired so I just went to bed. So when I got up this morning I decided to text you."</p><p>Roman stuck his bottom lip out a bit. " Still mad at me?"</p><p>Seth couldn't help but to chuckle at how ridiculous Roman looked pouting at him. " No."</p><p>Roman slid his hands up to Seth's wrists. " Why were you mad though?"</p><p>" I thought that you had regretted what we had done." Seth confessed.</p><p>Roman laughed a little. " Actually that kiss was on my mind all yesterday. Which is why my middled aged dad could beat me soundly at tennis in three sets yesterday."</p><p>Seth couldn't help to feel a bit prideful at being such a distraction for Roman.</p><p>Roman tugged lightly on his arms. " Can I kiss you now?"</p><p>Seth nodded. He straddled Roman's thighs, lowering himself down on another man's lap for the first time. It felt strange to be in that position but when Roman's hands went up his back and one of them cupped the back of head he forgot the strangeness. His own hands went to the sides of Roman's face as he lowered his lips to meet his.</p><p>Their lips locked together instantly and Seth whimpered. The chemistry bolting through him instantly. Seth settled his full weight on Roman as his tongue slipped into Reigns' mouth. He savoured what was soon becoming familiar territory to him. The only sound heard was the slick wet noise of their lips locking and unlocking. Roman was actually holding Seth's head as he angled his own to make the kiss even deeper. Seth couldn't believe that he actually had second thoughts about kissing him. Roman was such a damn good kisser. Seth sighed into the kiss and started to rock his hips gently against Roman's.</p><p>Roman's hands moved to his ass and squeezed the spread cheeks as he rocked against him. Since he was wearing sweatpants he could feel Roman's touch a lot better than when he had worn jeans. Seth pictured those warm hands touching his bare ass like that he started to grind his hips into Roman's.</p><p>" Mmm... fuck Seth." Roman mumbled against his mouth. Roman's fingertips dugged into Seth's hips to keep him in place as he rocked his own hips upwards against Seth's.</p><p>Roman nearly bit Seth's lip when he felt Seth's cock rub against his. Touching another guy's hard on like this felt really good. He knew that Seth liked it as well from the way that he was pressing his hips forward and moving them against his erection.</p><p>Soon he was getting a bit frustrated. He wanted to feel Seth better. He attempted to stand while holding on to Seth who was busy now trying to kiss down the side of his neck. Seth instinctively cooperated and locked his legs around Roman's waist. This made it a lot easier to maneuver them. Roman turned and knelt on the couch and laid Seth down on his back.</p><p>Seth looked up at him with his lust filled brown eyes and swollen kissed lips. He looked so good like that. Roman positioned himself between Seth's legs and bent over to kiss him once more. Now his hips were flushed with Seth's and he could feel his length a lot better. He rotated his hips against it as lips plucked the hot skin on Seth's neck.</p><p>" Take this off." Roman whispered as he pulled at Seth's t-shirt.</p><p>Seth didn't even hesitate and pull off the offending article of clothing and dropping on the floor next to them.</p><p>Roman went to kiss him but Seth put a finger on his lips halting him. " You too."</p><p>Roman smirked and pulled off his shirt, dropping it on top of Seth's. " Better?"</p><p>Seth eyes raked in appreciatively the sclupted chest and torso and then nodded. " Much better."</p><p>He leaned in and started kissing Roman's chest. His ideal chest to make out with usually contained a pair of firm breasts of the female persuasion. But Roman's muscular, hard chest was turning him on just as much.</p><p>He made his way down to small bronzed nipple and started to lap at it. He heard Roman groan and then gently pressing his head to his chest. He sucked it into his mouth and swirled his tongue over it and Roman's grip tightend in his hair. He was definitely enjoying it.</p><p>Seth kissed his way across the chest to the other nipple and started the same thing on that side while pulling the saliva slicked one with his fingers.</p><p>While Seth was tormenting him with these movements Roman finally came to a decision about something.</p><p>" Seth?"</p><p>" Hmm?" His mouth was busy with Roman's nipple.</p><p>" Can I touch you?"</p><p>Seth looked up at him questioningly without moving his mouth.</p><p>" Can I touch you?" Roman's hand went between their bodies and smoothed over the waistband of Seth's sweatpants. His fingers stoping right above Seth's hard length.</p><p>He noticed how Seth's eyes widen when he realized what Roman was asking.</p><p>Seth nodded his head slowly. " Um, yeah."</p><p>Roman held Seth's chin, tipping upwards so that he could kiss him while hand closed in on Seth's hard length in his sweatpants.</p><p>Seth's dick held the familiar heat that his also held in that state. His fingers moved up and down over it tracing the length. It was familiar terrain yet it was foreign to him. When his fingers reached the top of the dick, he gave the head a light squeeze through the material and Seth gasped into the kiss. He was beautifully responsive to his touch.</p><p>Their kisses became sloppy as Seth started rutting against Roman's hand. It felt so good having Roman touching him like that. He buried his face into the crook of Roman's neck as he pushed his hips at the hand that was now massaging his cock through his clothing.</p><p>Roman took one of Seth's hands and brought it over his own manhood. " I want you to touch me too."</p><p>Seth's fingers instantly curled over the length and he gasped. Roman's cock felt fat and heavy underneath his palm. As he moved his fingers up and down the length he sighed and kissed Roman's neck. " Your dick is really big."</p><p>Roman gave a half laugh at Seth proclamation. " You aren't too bad yourself."</p><p>Their lips reconnected as they jerked each other through their clothing. Neither brave enough yet to slip their hands inside. Seth felt the heat unfurling in his belly. He couldn't hold it back much longer.</p><p>" I'm gonna cum." He confessed as he accidentally nipped Roman's bottom lip.</p><p>" Me too." Roman dived in and kissed Seth hard as both of their pants darkened with the wetness from their cum.</p><p>Seth's hand was still resting on Roman's wettness as he came down from his sexual high. Roman's hand was still on his. He couldn't believe it. He had actually come from a handjob through his pants. By another guy no less and it had been fucking hot.</p><p>Roman kissed his lips softly. " You wanna change into something not so wet?"</p><p>" Yeah."</p><p>He watched as Roman got off him. The noticeable tell tale sign of his cum on the front of his gym shorts as he made his way over to the chest to look for a pair of trunks for Seth. He begin to wonder what Roman's cock really looked like and if he would ever give him a blow job. Seth blushed at the final thought. He didn't really know if he could suck another guy's dick or not but Roman had him doing things that he wouldn't ordinarily do so anything was possible.</p><p>He took the trunks handed to him and went into the bathroom to change although it was a bit strange when he thought about it. He just came in the guy's hand but he didn't want him to see him naked. He took off his sweats and underwear and rinsed them out in the sink and then hung them to dry over the shower rod. He cleaned himself up as much as possible and then slipped on the trunks. These were bigger than the last pair so the waist landed just above his ass crack.</p><p>When he came out of the bathroom he noticed that Roman had changed as well but his clothes were no where to be found. He probably took them back to the house Seth mused.</p><p>His eyes were roaming up and down Seth's body. Eyes lingering on Seth's hipbone.</p><p>" You're fucking sexy." Roman said as he embraced him. No trace of embarrassment at saying the words this time.</p><p>" Thanks." Seth wrapped his arms loosely around Roman's neck and sighed contentedly as Roman kissed him.</p><p>However the kiss was interrupted by loud rapid knocking on the door.</p><p>" Are you expecting company?" Seth asked.</p><p>Roman shook his head. " No."</p><p>When Roman opened the door he groaned internally. It was Antonio. He was really the last person Roman wanted to see right now.</p><p>" Can I talk to you for a minute?" Antonio looked at him hopefully.</p><p>" I'm busy." Roman's response was curt and short.</p><p>Antonio peeked past him and saw Seth sitting on the couch.</p><p>" It won't take long. I promise."</p><p>Roman sighed and then looked back to tell Seth that he was going to talk to Antonio for a minute.</p><p>He stepped outside and closed the door and then led Antonio to the back of the poolhouse so that Seth wouldn't over hear them.</p><p>" What do you want?"</p><p>" Rome, I know you're mad at me but I didn't really mean for it to be like that." Antonio sighed and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. " I really do like you Roman. Before you say anything, I know the feelings are not the same."</p><p>" Good."</p><p>Roman's arms were folded across his chest. He looked unmovable.</p><p>" But I can help you." His eyes lingered on Roman's bare chest. " I see that you two have made it to the hickey stage."</p><p>Roman flinched slightly but he didn't answer.</p><p>" I can teach you all that you need to know in dealing with men." He smiled and stepped closer to Roman. " You two are practically virgins at this."</p><p>" We don't need your help." Roman replied gruffly although he knew that right now he was just winging it with Seth. He didn't even know if they were actually going to have sex at this point.</p><p>" Just think about it." Before Roman could stop him, Antonio leaned in and kissed the corner of his lips.</p><p>He stood back and smiled. " No strings attached." With that he walked away from Roman leaving him a quite confused man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Roman made his way back into the poolhouse he found Seth sitting cross legged on the couch playing a game on the Xbox.</p><p>Seth glanced at him and then back at the game. " What did Cesaro want?"</p><p>Roman shrugged and picked up his t-shirt from off the floor. " Nothing really." He slipped the shirt over his head and pulled it down.</p><p>Seth noticed that Roman didn't look as upbeat as he usually was but he decided not to press it.</p><p>Roman shifted behind him a bit so that one hand rest on Seth's still naked torso while he pressed a kiss into the back of his left shoulder. He allowed his lips to linger there for a while as he watched the action on screen.</p><p>He did like Seth. He could admit that part at least. Maybe that was why he was so upset by Tony's offer. He didn't want to be or need to be an expert on pleasing a man. Seth wasn't and that was part of the fun in what they were doing. Learning what the other liked and disliked. The very idea of Tony being with Seth like he was made him angrier than he cared to admit. While he knew that he had no real claim to Seth the thought of another man kissing him didn't sit well at all with Roman.</p><p>Roman started peppering kisses up the side of Seth's neck and Seth found that he lost his concentration on the game instantly. When the tip of Roman's tongue flicked against his earlobe, he could no longer ignore him and he paused the game. As soon as he turned his face towards Roman, all he saw was a flicker of a smirk before Roman's lips were on him kissing him hard.</p><p>Seth allowed the controller to fall off his lap on to the floor as Roman pulled him on top as he stretched out on the couch. Kissing him was a much more pleasurable activity than playing a game anyway. They sucked on each other's tongue and playfully jostled for position as the dominant kisser. Roman's hands moved down to cup Seth's ass pressing his hips against his own. Seth moaned into the kiss and moved his hips against Roman's making sure to rub against his shaft.</p><p>Roman moved into an upright sitting position so that Seth's knees were on either side of his hips pressing into the couch. His lips moved to Seth's collarbone where he started sucking and plucking at the sensitive skin. He lightly nipped the skin and Seth wrapped his arms around his neck and mewled into his ear.</p><p>" You like that huh?" Roman teased as he nipped the skin again.</p><p>" Mmm." Was Seth's only response as he dipped his head into the crook of Roman's neck.</p><p>A nice tell tale bruise was starting to form on Seth's golden skin and Roman smiled to himself at his handiwork. Now they both shared marks from each other. His hands settled on the waistband of the trunks on Seth. He was in between two minds of to either ask Seth to take them off, knowing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath or to leave them where they were because a part of him was still uncertain about what this all meant.</p><p>Seth was dotting light kisses along his neck which was increasing his libido more than they really should when there was another interruptive knock at the door.</p><p>" Fuck." Roman groaned. Why were they being interrupted all of the time?</p><p>Seth had stopped kissing him but he was still sitting on top of him. His face clearly wondering what he should do.</p><p>" Put on your shirt." Seth nodded and slipped off of him picking up his shirt from the floor.</p><p>The knocking grew persistent and then the person rattled the door handle. Roman grumbled as he adjusted himself in his pants. Hopefully his hard on wouldn't be too noticeable. He made sure that Seth had his shirt on so that it hid the hickey before he answered the door.</p><p>Roman groaned out loud when he opened the door. " I should've known that it had to be you."</p><p>" Since when do you lock the door to the poolhouse man?" Dean asked as he in walked in without waiting for an invitation. " Oh hi Seth."</p><p>" Hi Dean." Seth responded as he picked up the controller to resume the game.</p><p>Dean studied him for a few seconds before bringing his attention back to Roman. " So why did you have the door locked?"</p><p>Roman walked past him to sit on the couch next to Seth. " Because it's my home and I can lock the door if I want to."</p><p>Dean shoved his hands into his worn out jeans and looked at Roman as if he clearly did not believe him but he dropped the matter. " Anyways, I came over to let you know that I'm having a party this evening."</p><p>" Really?" Roman raised an eyebrow skeptically. " Why?"</p><p>" Can't a guy just throw a party?" Dean answered defensively.</p><p>" Most guys can but not you. You hate people over at your place."</p><p>" Well if you must know," the way how Dean said it, Seth knew that he was just itching to get it out. " I invited that hot new Russian chick Lana who moved in down the street to it."</p><p>" Dean don't you already have a girlfriend?"</p><p>" So?"</p><p>" A really hot girlfriend at that?"</p><p>" Well Naomi always said that I need to be more people friendly."</p><p>" You know damn well this is not what she meant." Roman sighed. " I guess I'll come. Someone's got to keep your knucklehead out of trouble."</p><p>" I'm not gonna do anything with Lana." Dean held up his hand. " Scouts honour."</p><p>" You were never a scout Dean."</p><p>" That's not the point." Dean looked over at Seth. " So you're in right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess." Seth replied.</p><p>" Cool." Dean turned to leave. " Oh and tell your friend Cody that he's invited as well."</p><p>" Will do." Seth answered.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Your boyfriend could've at least picked us up."</p><p>" He's not my boyfriend." Seth responded as they walked along the sidewalk to Dean's house. It was after seven in the evening and the crisp New England breeze ushered them along.</p><p>" Well he's marking his territory by leaving hickies on you."</p><p>" So? I've seen you come home with a ton of hickies on you from random girls."</p><p>" It's not the same thing?"</p><p>" Why not?"</p><p>" It just isn't." Cody stuffed his hands into his fresh dark denim jeans. He was wearing a crisp white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. A black leather cord around his neck with a shark's tooth as a pendant completed his look. Cody did clean up well if he wanted to.</p><p>Seth on the other hand was wearing a pair of faded skinny jeans which Cody referred to as girls' pants because of how tight they were. A button up dark grey shirt with long sleeves completed his look. His brown hair slicked back into a neat ponytail.</p><p>" He's not my boyfriend." Seth repeated as he and Cody walked up the long driveway to Dean's house.</p><p>" Just because you're in denial doesn't make it any less true. Just because you guys haven't officially said it doesn't mean that you would be happy to see Roman with anyone else."</p><p>Seth didn't really have a comeback for that one. Maybe what Cody said was true in a sense. He wouldn't like to see Roman with someone else but he didn't even know what they were doing was called. He and Roman never talked about it. They just madeout and hung out together. It would be a rather complicated thing to label actually, Seth thought as he walked into the mansion. He didn't even know if he even wanted a relationship with Roman per say. He decided that he rather not think too hard about it.</p><p>Cody motioned that he was going to head off somewhere in the huge house. Seth nodded while looking down at the white marble floor tiles. Everything in this house just reeked of money, prestige and class. Everything that Dean ignored and everything that Seth knew that he couldn't be.</p><p>" There you are."</p><p>Seth nearly jumped when he heard Roman's voice behind him. He turned around to see Roman grinning at him. He looked so good in his long sleeved black shirt and jeans. His hair grazing his shoulders, silky and black. Seth swallowed hard as persons walked past him into the living room. He really wanted to kiss Roman right then and there but he knew that he couldn't.</p><p>Roman leaned in and whispered into his ear. " You shouldn't have worn those pants."</p><p>" Why not?" Seth whispered back.</p><p>" Cause your ass looks damn good in them and I can't grab it here."</p><p>Those words sent a chill down Seth's spine and made him blush without really wanting to. " Rome..." He growled his name out low. His cologne was surrounding him and encouraging him on. Just one little kiss. Who would notice?</p><p>He watched as Roman bit his bottom lip as if he was thinking the same thing.</p><p>" Follow me."</p><p>Seth followed Roman down the corridor taking many twists and turns until Roman reached a door and turned the knob. The door opened easily and Seth walked inside. It was a small, tastefully done office. Seth hardly had time to look around. He heard the snap of the door closing and then Roman had him pressed up against a wall eagerly devouring his mouth. Seth kissed him back just as forcefully. His right leg came up to wrap around Roman's left thigh, keeping their hips together.</p><p>Seth didn't know how it was possible but Roman's tongue tasted even sweeter in his mouth as the man's hands squeezed both of his asscheeks hard through the jeans. Roman lifted Seth's other leg and Seth jumped a little wrapping both of them around Reigns' waist. The larger man started thrusting against him as if he was fucking him and it was then Seth was certain that it had to happen between them eventually.</p><p>" God," Roman whispered harshly against Seth's swollen lips before kissing him. " I want you."</p><p>Seth grinded his hips hard against Roman's as a response. " I want you too."</p><p>" Fuck Seth." He could feel Roman's warm breath against his collarbone as his fingers popped the first button on his shirt. His full lips planting a kiss on the exposed area of chest. Seth pressed the back of Roman's head to keep him there as he placed more kisses. Seth was besides himself with a racing heartbeat. He wanted to take his clothes off along with Roman's but he knew that he couldn't right now at Dean's house.</p><p>Seth sighed and kept his eyes closed as Roman's mouth found a tender nipple and latched on to it. The wide velvety tongue swiping all over it before being sucked into the warmness of Roman's mouth. Seth's fingers dugged into Roman's back as he pressed his hips even harder against Roman's. This was getting to be too much.</p><p>He could feel Roman's erection pressing against his inner thigh. God, it felt good. Roman was now kissing back up his neck with big open mouth kisses that wouldn't leave a mark. He opened his eyes and saw the lust filled grey eyes just watching him and he knew that his probably looked the same way.</p><p>Roman kissed him hard, sucking on his lips but he took a step back allowing Seth's feet to touch the floor once more.</p><p>" Don't think that I don't want you." Roman kissed his cheek. " It's just that..." Roman trailed off and hugged Seth tightly.</p><p>Seth returned the hug. He understood perfectly. It just wasn't the time or the place. He thought about what Cody said about Roman being his boyfriend. He was still unsure if he even wanted that label and what came with it but there was no denying that he and Roman were growing closer even though it had only been three days after their first kiss. Seth wondered if they were moving too quickly as Roman lightly kissed his lips.</p><p>" You're thinking again." He said slightly teasing.</p><p>" Yeah." Seth's arms were still locked around Roman's neck. " Gotta kill this boner somehow."</p><p>Roman chuckled and kissed his forehead.</p><p>" You're not helping."</p><p>Roman laughed again and opened the door. " I never intended to."</p><p>* * *</p><p>They made their way back to the party mingling in with the guests. After a couple of hours Seth found himself hanging out with Nikki and Cameron. Nikki marvelled at him being able to fit into the pants and Cameron smacked his butt and asked him about his workout regime.</p><p>Meanwhile Roman was in the kitchen helping Dean load the coolers with more ice. Naomi had gone to the store to get more drinks for the party.</p><p>" Did you see Lana?" Dean asked as he ripped a bag of ice open.</p><p>" Yeah I saw her." Roman responded as he spread the ice around.</p><p>" You don't sound too impressed." Dean said looking at him skeptically.</p><p>" Well I guess she's hot. But I'm not going to encourage you to cheat on your girlfriend."</p><p>" I'm not going to cheat on Nae." Dean huffed. " I will just appreciate Lana from afar."</p><p>Roman dropped some cans of soda into the ice. " You seem to forget who you're speaking to. I know you Dean. A leopard doesn't change its spots overnight."</p><p>Dean pouted and dropped some cans unceremoniously into the cooler. " I just wanna look and you make me feel like a criminal."</p><p>Roman ignored him and continued packing the cooler.</p><p>Dean spoke again after a while. " So how come Seth was wearing your pants?"</p><p>" What?" Roman looked at Dean increduously.</p><p>" Earlier today when I came over. Seth was wearing your trunks."</p><p>" Oh." Roman hurriedly placed the last remaining cans into the cooler. " He had spilt something on his pants so I gave him those to wear."</p><p>" I see." Dean placed the lid on the cooler. " So why was the door locked?"</p><p>" What is this? Some third degree?"</p><p>" Somebody's getting upset over some innocent questions." Dean smiled.</p><p>" Look Dean I -"</p><p>Roman's words were cut off by a commotion coming from the backyard.</p><p>" If those fuckers are fighting out there, I'll shove both of their asses into the pool." Dean rushed out of the kitchen followed by Roman.</p><p>A crowd had already surrounded whoever was fighting on the ground. Roman saw Seth breaking through the crowd trying to get inside. He ran in after him pushing people aside. On the ground fighting were Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton. Cody's shirt was torn and Randy had a bloodied lip. Seth made a grab for Cody while Dean and him made a grab for Orton.</p><p>" Stay the fuck away from me!" Cody yelled as Seth pulled him away.</p><p>A cunning smile appeared across Randy's face and in that moment Roman wanted to hit Randy himself. He watched as Seth led Cody away from the crowd and he knew that it would be the last that he would see of Seth that night.</p><p>" Fucking douchebag ruined my shirt!" Cody yelled as he walked down the street with Seth next to him.</p><p>" How did it all start?" Seth asked.</p><p>" It started because Orton is a fucking prick." Cody responded while holding the tattered hem of his shirt.</p><p>" Yeah I know that but what did he say or do?"</p><p>Cody bit his bottom lip and looked up at the night sky and then at a house that they were walking past.</p><p>" Cody?" Seth nudged him gently. " What happened?"</p><p>" I had just come out into the backyard to get some fresh air, ya know." Cody's voice was low and he sounded a bit shaken. " As I walked past Orton I heard him say that I have some nice dick sucking lips."</p><p>Seth's eyes opened wide at that comment, although he shouldn't be surprised. Orton was always tasteless and crude. " So what did you do?"</p><p>" I turned around and asked him to repeat it to my face. And the bastard actually did. So I told him to go fuck himself. When I turned to leave he grabbed my ass so that's when I decked him."</p><p>" God what an asshole." Seth said sympathetically.</p><p>He placed an arm around Cody's waist. " Come home with me. I think my mom bought more of those crossaints that you like."</p><p>Cody smiled at him. " Okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth spent the following two days with Cody. They spent the time at each other's houses and going to the movies. Seth did think about Roman during those times but he knew that right now Cody would appreciate him being around more.</p><p>On Friday evening Roman stopped by Seth's house to let him know that he would be out of town for the weekend visiting his grandparents. Cody watched them thoughtfully through Seth's bedroom window. They were sitting in Roman's car and the windows were rolled down. He watched as Roman leaned across the seat and hugged Seth giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Cody looked around anxiously hoping that no one else saw that. But no one seemed to be out on the street then. They would have to be more careful Cody thought to himself. He knew that not everyone in town would be okay with the situation as he was.</p><p>He watched as Seth got out of the car and how Roman's eyes followed him until he reached the front porch where Cody could no longer see him. He noticed how Roman's eyes lingered for a few seconds before he started his car and took off.</p><p>By the time Seth made it back to his room Cody was lying across the bed surfing the internet.</p><p>" How's the boyfriend?"</p><p>Seth just rolled his eyes and settled on the bed next to Cody. " He's going to be out of town for the weekend. He's gonna be visiting his grandparents."</p><p>" Aww." Cody pouted. " Poor Seth is gonna be all alone without his little boyfriend."</p><p>" He's not my boyfriend." Seth shifted and threw half his weight across Cody's back. His chest pressing against his back as he grabbed Cody's arms to lock them behind his back.</p><p>" Hey!" Cody tried to move but from the way Seth was on top of him, he was pinned down. " Don't start humping me just because Roman's gone for a few days."</p><p>" As if I would." Seth said tightening his grip on Cody's arms.</p><p>" He does like you, you know."</p><p>Seth looked down at him suspiciously. " How do you know that?"</p><p>" I saw how he looked at you in the car and when you left."</p><p>" You were spying on us?"</p><p>" No."</p><p>Seth pulled on Cody's arms increasing the pain in his shoulders.</p><p>" Ahh, okay yes! Can you cut that out? It really hurts."</p><p>Seth released Cody's arms. " How come?"</p><p>Cody motioned to roll over on his back so that he could look at Seth. Seth lifted his body and allowed him to move and then straddled Cody's torso looking down at him.</p><p>" Cause I'm your best friend. I'm supposed to look out for you numbskull."</p><p>Seth broke into a huge grin. " Aww! You care Codester?"</p><p>Cody sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. " I would say caring is a bit strong of a word. And don't call me Codester. I hate that."</p><p>Seth stretched out on top of Cody resting his chin on his chest. His large brown eyes looked up at Cody gleaming while a smile played on his lips.</p><p>Cody looked down his nose at him and arched an eyebrow. " Stop looking at me like that and get your fat ass off of me."</p><p>Seth pouted. " I'm not fat."</p><p>" Your head alone weighs a ton."</p><p>Seth groaned and rolled off of him onto the bed. " You're no fun."</p><p>" I wasn't trying to be," he responded as he discreetly adjusted his pants.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Sunday night Seth had just finished responding to a text from Roman letting him know that he was back home when Cody burst into his room looking quite upset.</p><p>" You wouldn't believe what that fucker Orton did!"</p><p>Cody paced the room and Seth could clearly see that he was legitimately upset.</p><p>" What happened Codes?" He sat on the edge of the bed watching Cody pace to calm himself down.</p><p>" I went to the store to get some stuff for my dad and as soon as I left the store who I do I see but Orton."</p><p>" What did he do?"</p><p>" He actually had the nerve to come up to me and say that he was sorry for what happened at Dean's party. That he was only joking."</p><p>" Well it was a terrible joke."</p><p>" He went on to say that he didn't think that I would take it like that and that I need to lighten up."</p><p>" Well he sucks at apologizing." Seth commented.</p><p>" I had to walk away from him before I punched him again." He sat next to Seth. " Then he had the nerve to shout out that he was sorry again."</p><p>" He's such an asshole." Seth shook his head.</p><p>" Tell me about it." Cody laid back on the bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.</p><p>Seth flopped across Cody and picked up his laptop. He heard him sighed and when he looked at his friend he saw that he was deep in thought.</p><p>" What is it Codes?"</p><p>Cody groaned exasperatedly. " It's nothing. Stupid Orton."</p><p>" It doesn't sound like nothing."</p><p>Cody sucked in his bottom lip and then pouted. " The stupid freak actually had the audacity to sound remourseful about it."</p><p>Seth placed the laptop back down on the bed and looked at him thoughtfully. " Maybe he actually was."</p><p>Cody raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>" Maybe Randy actually likes you."</p><p>Cody scoffed. " Just because you and Reigns suddenly discovered that you guys have the hots for each other it doesn't mean that the rest of us are like that."</p><p>" I'm just saying." Seth shrugged his shoulder. " Randy is a bit strange. You just never know with him."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Roman picked Seth up from in front his house Monday morning around ten. He would bet his last dollar that Cody was somewhere inside his house watching them and grinning like a Cheshire cat.</p><p>" I was thinking that we spend the day outside." Roman said as he retrieved a packed tote bag from the poolhouse.</p><p>Seth didn't have any objections to this and he actually smiled to himself thinking that Roman actually put an effort in to planning their day. It was almost like a date but not quite.</p><p>" So where did you have in mind?" Seth asked as he followed Roman off the property.</p><p>" Down by the creek." He responded as he led the way through the woods.</p><p>Seth hadn't been back there since the first time that they kissed and it made him blush a bit thinking about it.</p><p>The woods appeared a lot less menacing in the day time. There were lots of wide spaces with the lush green summer grass coming in nicely. A profusion of small yellow flowers grew around the base of many trees while the birds flitted by overhead as they called out to each other.</p><p>Seth darted off to a low lying bush, excitedly picking its wild fruits. He looked back at Roman and smiled. " Blueberries!" He pushed the fruit anxiously into his mouth without a bother to check them first.</p><p>Roman made his way over to him. " Are you sure those are blueberries?" He seemed concerned.</p><p>" Of course. I know blueberries when I see them," He pushed another handful into his mouth. " And definitely when I taste them."</p><p>There was a smear of blueberry on Seth's cheek somehow and across his lips. Roman hated that the first word that came to mind was adorable. Not funny nor silly but adorable. He really couldn't get a handle on his feelings for Seth. But all the same he leaned in kissed the blueberry stain on Seth's cheek cleaning it off with is tongue. Seth's lips were next and he just swiped the tip of his tongue across them.</p><p>" Definitely blueberry."</p><p>Seth narrowed his eyes at him. " Fucking tease."</p><p>Roman grinned and then gave Seth a quick full kiss on the lips. " C'mon. We haven't gotten to the spot yet."</p><p>Seth walked amicably next to Roman still popping blueberries into his mouth. He looked so contented and happy eating the fruit that it made Roman feel that he could just watch him eat them forever.</p><p>Finally they arrived at the spot. It was the same place where they had watched the meteor shower. The creek was softly babbling over the smooth, mossy stones. Small rocks lined it shores where tiny white flowers pushed through the cracks. The water was clear and as Seth stood at the edge peering into it a couple of his blueberries fell into the water and were carried gently downstream.</p><p>He heard Roman laughing at him as he stuffed the remainder into his mouth. When he turned around he saw Roman leaning against a common oak tree. The bag resting on the ground. Seth walked up to him and somehow he ends up in Roman's arms and then the next thing he knew they're softly kissing under the oak tree and Seth felt a happiness radiating in him that he could not explain.</p><p>Seth had been staring at the old weathered trunk of the oak tree for quite a while. Roman was still holding him. The splits in the trunk weren't really all that interesting but he felt so good in Roman's arms that he could have stared at them all day.</p><p>" I used to hang out down here all the time as a kid." Roman said finally breaking the silence.</p><p>" Yeah?" Seth's lips brushed against Roman's ear.</p><p>" Yup. Used to climb this tree all of the time and go swimming in the creek."</p><p>Suddenly the splits in the trunk didn't look quite so boring anymore.</p><p>Seth pulled out of Roman's arms and studied the tree better. The lowest branch was just above his head. He gave a little jump and grasped the branch with his hands. He placed his feet together and swung his legs until he increased his momentum and swung himself completely over the branch while still holding it.</p><p>Roman was grinning at him obviously impressed. Feeling encourage he swung himself again stopping at the top so that he could wrap his legs around the branch and sit on it.</p><p>" Damn ninja." Roman said looking up at him.</p><p>" Jealous much?" Seth responded good naturedly.</p><p>Roman gripped the exposed ankle that was closer to him. " Nope." His hand trailed up Seth's leg underneath his jeans. " It's just a lot harder to kiss you when you're up there."</p><p>Seth felt a blush creeping up his face and he tried to look away but he can tell by the look on Roman's face that he caught him. For once, Seth doesn't mind.</p><p>" Stand back." Seth warned.</p><p>Roman took a couple steps back and waited as Seth swung himself down. Only thing was that his feet don't quite touch the ground and he grinned at Roman as he swung by his arms. Suddenly there was a loud cracking noise and then Seth felt the air being knocked out of him as his body hit the ground.</p><p>" Seth!" Roman yelled and rushed over to him. " Are you okay?"</p><p>Roman's hands carefully pulled him up into a sitting position. Looking behind him he saw the broken tree branch.</p><p>" Yeah." Seth said slowly. " I think I'm good."</p><p>Roman didn't look as if he believe him and looked most concerned. He moved his hand up the back of Seth's head and pressed different parts of it gently. Seth then realized that he was checking for any lumps. He didn't seem to find any as he started to pick bits of twigs and leaves out of Seth's hair.</p><p>He realized that Roman had him cradled almost like a small child. When he finished with Seth's hair he moved on to his left arm taking it up carefully and examining it.</p><p>" Are you checking me for scrapes?"</p><p>" Uh huh." Roman said as he gently bent his elbow back.</p><p>" I'm not a kid."</p><p>" Well you sure do fall out of a tree like one." Roman replied ignoring him and picking up his right arm. " See?" Roman pointed a small thin cut on the back of his forearm. A tiny red line of blood had formed.</p><p>" That's nothing."</p><p>Roman sighed and took a neat dark blue handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it to the wound. " You're so stubborn."</p><p>" It's one of my better qualities." Seth smirked.</p><p>Roman tilted his head slightly to a side and observed him. " I think you have better qualties than that."</p><p>The fact that Roman was holding his hand suddenly came to forefront of his brain. He could feel the heat of Roman's fingers spreading through his palm. His head was resting on Roman's shoulder and his grey eyes stood out to him for some unknown reason. This way how Roman was making him feel, he shouldn't really. They were only messing around right? What they were doing had no label on it but why did it feel deeper than that?</p><p>" You think you can stand up?"</p><p>Seth nodded. He slowly got to his feet with Roman's assistance. He took a couple of steps and was releaved to find that nothing was wrong with his legs.</p><p>Roman laced his fingers through Seth's as Seth kept the pressure on the cut with the kerchief. Seth suddenly stumbled against the tree and Roman grabbed his waist.</p><p>" Are you okay?"</p><p>Seth smiled mischievously. " Perfect. I just want my kiss that I nearly broke my neck for."</p><p>Roman smiled and freed his locked fingers to cup Seth's jaw. " You're something else."</p><p>Seth easily pulled Roman against him. " Why are you still talking?"</p><p>He was satisfied when those warm lips were pressed on his and the wet tongue was making its way into his mouth. Seth fingers rested at the base of Roman's neck gently playing with his hair as the rough bark of the oak tree dug into his back. But he didn't care. Roman's kiss was making him feel so good that he was sure that he couldn't count to five if someone asked him to. Roman was sucking on his lips and his hands had moved to underneath his shirt touching his bare skin. Seth broke the kiss to pepper hot ones down the side of Roman's neck grumbling when he inevitably meets the collar of Roman's shirt. He growled impatiently and looked up at Roman who was a bit flustered.</p><p>" I have a blanket to spread out," He panted out when Seth just licked the side of his neck. " Gimme a sec."</p><p>Seth pouted even more as Roman pulled away and rummaged through the bag pulling a rubber mat of some sort and throwing it haphazardly on the ground. By the time he stood back up Seth had him pulled against him and was pulling off his shirt. He threw Roman's shirt on the mat and went back to kissing his chest.</p><p>" I thought you wanted to lie on the mat." Roman looked down as Seth sucked a bronzed nipple into his mouth.</p><p>Seth licked the nipple coarsely and Roman cursed underneath his breath. " I prefer you up against me like this."</p><p>Something about the way how Seth said it, it made Roman bring Seth's head up from his chest and kissed him thoroughly. He could never get enough of Seth. His kisses were sweet and the way how his body felt pressed against his was perfect. He pawed at Seth's shirt and broke the kiss momentarily to pull it over his head and thrown it on the mat as well. Seth has quite a lean muscular body. Defined abs and chest and nice arms. Well nice for an eighteen year old. Roman's tongue traced Seth's collarbone and it made him grind his crotch hard against Roman's. Seth's so responsive. Roman licked his way down to Seth's pretty pink nipples and sucked the right one into his mouth and Seth clutched his hair. Roman made his way down Seth's body and when he got to the waistband of his jeans Roman didn't stop. He got on his knees and pressed his lips to the imprint of Seth's erection and kissed it.</p><p>Seth gasped. He swore that he could feel the heat from Roman's mouth through the denim material. He could feel Roman's hot mouth making its way up his shaft and then he sucked at the head of his cock through the pants and Seth's knees were instantly weakened. It should have never felt so fucking good. Now he can't think about anything else but the real thing.</p><p>Roman stood back up and Seth kissed him so hard that he could have almost sworn that his lips were bruised. Seth's hands became busy unbuckling his belt and his became occupied with Seth's as well. When the belt was undone, he unzipped Seth's pants and pushed his hand inside. He was greeted by the heat eminating from Seth's cock through the thin boxers. It was so hot. Roman actually whimpered and looked down when he felt Seth's hand actually touching his bare manhood. Seth had actually gone straight into his boxers and was stroking him. Painfully slow. He was already hard and precum was starting to ooze out.</p><p>" Touch me Rome." Seth whispered against his lips.</p><p>Roman slipped his fingers underneath the waistband and with untold excitement he took ahold of Seth. " Fuck." He felt even better than he thought.</p><p>He looked back up at Seth and sucked in his own bottom lip before kissing him. They were swallowing each other's moans and sighs as their hands moved faster. Seth paused to push Roman's pants and underwear down to the top of his thighs exposing him completely to world. He took that as his cue and pushed down Seth's as well.</p><p>They both break the kiss to look at each other. Roman's cock was a nice deep tan colour and thick with nice length. Seth unconsciously sucked in his bottom lip looking at it. There was just something so primal and sexy about it that he could barely tear his eyes away. Then he noticed that Roman was staring at his length too. Roman's thumb pressed against the leaking head and Seth moaned out. Roman smirked and then resumed kissing Seth. He pressed their naked hips together so that their dicks touched and Seth felt that familiar spark shoot down his spine. Roman wrapped his hand around Seth's and now they're jerking together. It feels so dirty yet good at the same time and Seth was having a hard time controlling his moans. He could feel the fire burning in his belly. He wanted to cum so bad but yet he wanted to come with Roman. But then Roman broke away and licked a flat stripe right across his adam's apple and he was done. He came hard, feeling the cum splurting out of his cock. He yelled Roman's name and somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Roman say his name.</p><p>When he finally came down from his sexual high, they were both panting against each other and both of their hands were covered in each other's cum.</p><p>" Rome that was..." Seth didn't know what to say. His mind was still delirious. He had never come so hard in his life.</p><p>But Roman nodded as if he understood. " Yeah I felt it too baby." He then kissed Seth ever so slowly instead of cleaning their hands. But there would be time for that later Seth reasoned as he kissed him back. The main thing on his mind was that Roman had just called him baby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" So, uh, what now?"</p><p>Roman looked down at the cum that was running down the sides of his hand. " I guess we could wash it off in the creek."</p><p>He was already half naked so he carefully shoved down his boxers and pants trying not to get any residue on them. He toed off his shoes and then pulled off the garments.</p><p>Seth watched with his eyes wide as Roman undressed in front of him. Sure he had seen his bare chest plenty of times and he had just seen his cock. But to see it all combined with his legs was quite a delicious sight. His eyes roving over Roman's body taking in every line and curve. He even admired his ass which was bigger than Seth thought but so nicely firm and rounded from all of the football drills.</p><p>" Aren't you scared that someone is going to see us?" Seth asked as Roman placed his clothes on the mat.</p><p>Roman shook his head as he stood back up. " Nope. Remember when I said that I used to play here a lot as a kid?"</p><p>" Yeah?"</p><p>" Well then my parents decided to buy this piece of land so that I could always have it no matter what."</p><p>" So you guys own all of this?" Seth asked looking around at the woods and the creek.</p><p>" Yeah. Apparently no one really wanted it so they got it at a bargain." Roman shrugged his shoulders and stepped towards Seth. " So aren't you gonna take off your clothes too?"</p><p>" Oh yeah." Seth kicked off his shoes and then pulled down his underwear jeans and stepped out of them. He then placed them on the mat next to Roman's.</p><p>They laughed awkwardly at each other at how they were trying to check the other out while trying not to make it too obvious.</p><p>" Come on." Roman said leading the way to the creek.</p><p>He stepped over the rocks and into the cold water. It wasn't that deep as the water came to just above his knees. He watched as Seth stepped into the water. He had such a nice body and when he turned around to dip his hands into the water to wash off the cum Roman had a good look at his ass. It was compact and perky with a softness that was reminiscent of a girl. In short, it was perfect. A nice golden colour that Roman was itching to get his hands on.</p><p>He felt himself getting hard again as he bent to wash his own hands. He never thought that he would find the male body that appealing but here was Seth proving him wrong.</p><p>Roman was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly jump when cold water splashed against his face. He looked up and saw Seth grinning at him before he splashed him again. Roman laughed and splashed him back.</p><p>They thoroughly soaked each other in the little creek. Seth's hair clung to his shoulders and Roman's was plastered to his face. Seth made a move to push Roman down but he caught him in mid movement and wrapped his arms around Seth's waist pulling him against his body.</p><p>Seth squealed and wiggled his hips trying to get out of the lock but all he succeeded in doing was to rub his ass against Roman's dick.</p><p>" If you keep that up, I'll never let you go." Roman growled into his ear.</p><p>It was then that Seth became aware of the heavy weight of Roman's dick pressing against his cheeks. Roman pressed his hips into Seth so that his dick got nestled between the two rounded cheeks.</p><p>" Hmm. Feels good right there." Roman's voice was deep and low as he spoke to Seth.</p><p>Feeling Roman's cock there was making Seth feel funny again. There was something strangely erotic feeling Roman so intimately pressed against him. Did he want Roman to take him? He was now seriously thinking about this. When they were at Dean's house he liked it when he had thrusted up against him but now with this skin on skin contact it had taken it to a whole other level.</p><p>Roman muttered a curse in his head at the sight of his cock between Seth's beautiful ass. It just looked right plus his ass felt good as well. Seth wasn't even fighting it. He moved one hand up to gently turn Seth's face towards his own. He knew that look of lust in Seth's eyes now. His lips were slightly parted and his brown eyes kept darting at his lips. Roman fulfilled the unspoken request and kissed him slowly taking his time to lightly lick the creekwater off his lips. Seth moaned softly and Roman slipped his tongue inside his mouth.</p><p>Roman's hands rested on Seth's slim hips as they kissed deeply. He moved his dick slowly up and down between Seth's buttcheeks. The warmness emitted from the skin mixing with the deliciously cold waterdrops made for an awesome combination against his cock. His fingers pressed into the cheeks kneading and caressing them. Seth's ass felt so good in his hands. Was there any part of this man that he didn't want to touch?</p><p>Seth moaning quite audibly and Roman was thrusting faster. He would have really liked to be fucking Seth for real. He obviously knew what went where but he wasn't clear on the mechanics of it all and he was sure that he would hurt Seth a great deal if he just pushed it in like that. Hurting Seth was the last thing that he wanted to do. Maybe Tony was right after all. He did need some help but definitely not from him. Roman was certain on that part.</p><p>Roman slowed down and kept his cock resting against Seth's ass. Eventually Seth turned around and they were kissing normally. Roman was kissing down Seth's neck sucking off the water. His hands were resting on Seth's ass and Seth's hands were on his. He couldn't help but to wonder if Seth wanted to fuck him as well. He felt a bit weird about that. They were standing in the middle of a creek naked underneath a clear blue summer sky. Roman had a feeling that he would remember this day for the rest of his life.</p><p>" You wanna get out the water?" Roman asked as Seth was kissing his shoulder.</p><p>Seth pressed a final kiss into Roman's shoulder. " Sure."</p><p>They got out of the creek and Seth stood on the grass with the sun hitting him and the gentle breeze blowing against his body as he watched with faint amusement as Roman pulled out a big fluffy white towel.</p><p>Roman towelled himself off quickly using one part of the towel before handing it to Seth. He sat crosslegged on the mat as he watched Seth dry himself off.</p><p>When Seth was finished he threw the towel at Roman. " Perv."</p><p>Roman chuckled as he dropped the towel next to him and then reached out for Seth's hand. He gently pulled Seth on top of him, both of them still nude. Roman stretched out on the mat and let Seth lay on top of him. Seth smirked and kissed his chin and laid his head on Roman's shoulder as Roman's arm settled loosely around his waist. They remained like that for a while. Roman watched as small puffy white clouds drifted over them and Seth took in the simple beauty of nature around him.</p><p>An hour passed quitely and then Roman moved into a sitting position and Seth straddled his hips. He tucked an almost dried strand of hair behind Seth's ear.</p><p>" Seth? Remember what I asked you last week?"</p><p>Seth looked at him puzzled.</p><p>" When I asked you what we're doing?"</p><p>" Yeah."</p><p>Roman locked his fingers behind Seth's back. " What would you call it now?"</p><p>Seth pursed his lips a bit as he thought. " I guess we're messing around sorta."</p><p>" Messing around?" He repeated slowly. " Don't you think that's a bit more than that?"</p><p>Seth shrugged. " I don't know."</p><p>Roman felt as if a weight had suddenly dropped on him. He really liked Seth. He really liked being with him and he thought that Seth had really liked him too but maybe he had been overestimating things.</p><p>Seth noticed the crestfallen look on Roman's face and immediately realized that he came off a bit more callous than he had intended. " Ro?" Roman looked up at him to meet his eyes. " I really like you okay? It's just this whole thing is so new to me ya know? But I like it."</p><p>Roman looked a little happier. " I really like you too." He leaned in and kissed him softly. " It means more to me than just messing around." He hoped that Seth understood what he was trying to say. " I really like being with you."</p><p>Seth smiled and kissed him back. " I like being with you too."</p><p>Seth was naked in his lap. He could get used to this.</p><p>" I'm hungry."</p><p>Roman laughed. " That's usually my line."</p><p>Seth gave him puppy eyes. " Feed me?"</p><p>Roman laughed and kissed his cheek. " What do you want?"</p><p>" Burger, fries and a milkshake." Seth rattled off quickly. " All of this making out is giving me an appetite."</p><p>" Okay then. I know a great steakhouse. Let's get dressed."</p><p>Seth scrambled up and put on his clothes and Roman did the same. This morning in the woods brought with it some answers and also left some questions.</p><p>* * *</p><p>When Roman arrived home three hours later he was happy yet restless. Lunch had been fun at the steakhouse. After he and Seth had finished eating they had stayed and talked for an hour and half more about high school and moving on to college. When he dropped Seth home, he had rolled up the tinted windows in the car reclined their seats so that they could kiss but as usual they had gotten carried away and had ended up making out for nearly half an hour. So many times Roman had wanted to ask Seth to be exclusive but he held back. He knew that he really liked Seth and he eventually wanted to sleep with him but did he really want to be in a relationship with another guy? The whole idea of eventually coming out to their friends and family seemed daunting. But he just wanted assurance that Seth wasn't seeing anyone else even though he was mostly certain that he wasn't.</p><p>When he walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see that his mother was home this early.</p><p>" Hi honey," his mom greeted him as she sipped a cool drink.</p><p>" Hi mom." He kissed her dutifully on the cheek and she smiled at him.</p><p>" Guess what?" She smiled at him. " We invited the Cesaros over for dinner tonight. Isn't that great? I know how close you and Antonio are. You boys will have time to catch up."</p><p>She stopped smiling when she noticed the expression on Roman's face. " Is something wrong dear?"</p><p>" Um no." Roman shook his head as he walked back out of the kitchen. " Everything is fine."</p><p>Mrs. Reigns watched as Roman walked away and knew that he was lying, after all she knew his mannerisms better than anyone else. She didn't pursue it though. Roman had always been a reasonable child. Whatever was bothering him she was sure that he would work it out.</p><p>The dinner itself was uneventful. Roman's parents and Antonio's did all of the talking while Roman and Antonio exchanged small polite conversation. After dessert the parents retired to the den to talk. Roman made an excuse to go to his room but as soon as he was leaving he heard Antonio behind him.</p><p>" Let me go with you. We have so much to talk about." Antonio smiled at him.</p><p>Roman saw both sets of parents watching them. He knew that he couldn't ditch him like he wanted. " Sure."</p><p>Antonio's mother smiled. " Isn't it cute how they're still friends after all this time?"</p><p>The other parents nodded in agreement while Mrs. Reigns politely sipped her glass of wine. She saw the irritated look that had flashed in Roman's eyes. Something had happened between Roman and Antonio. She wouldn't pry right now but she figured that eventually she would find out.</p><p>" Roman are you really going to ignore me the rest of the night?" Antonio asked as he followed Roman into his room.</p><p>Roman flopped across his bed and picked up his tablet. " Pretty much."</p><p>Antonio sat in a chair next to the window. " What happened Ro? You used to look up to me. You used to practically worship the ground I walked on."</p><p>" Well I grew up and realized that you were an asshole." Roman replied matter-of-factly without taking his eyes off the screen.</p><p>Antonio clicked his tongue and stared at Roman on the bed. " Okay I guess I deserved that." He got up and went to sit on the corner of the bed. " I was only trying to help."</p><p>Roman continued to ignore him.</p><p>" Ro. I'm sorry."</p><p>Roman finally looked over his shoulder at him. " Sure you are."</p><p>" I am." Antonio took a chance and laid out on the bed next to Roman. " I guess my offer was a bit presumptuous."</p><p>" That's the understatement of the year."</p><p>" Ro stop busting my chops as you Americans would say." He playfully nudged his shoulder. " I'm sorry."</p><p>Roman flicked at the screen and said nothing.</p><p>" Ro!" Antonio groaned and pressed his head into the purple sheets. " Look I always liked you alright? But you were young back then and I didn't want to do anything wrong so I waited to see if I could ever get a chance. I didn't think I would. You seemed straight. But then you come over and tell me about Seth and I thought I had a shot." Antonio sighed and looked at him. " Say something."</p><p>" I don't know what you want me to say." Roman turned his back to him.</p><p>" Tell me about Seth." Antonio propped himself up on his hand. " How's that going?"</p><p>" It's fine." Was the noncommittal response.</p><p>" Did you guys have sex yet?"</p><p>A tense shoulder and a straightening of the back. He knew that he had struck a nerve.</p><p>" That's none of your business."</p><p>" So that's a no then?" Antonio smirked.</p><p>Roman turned around to face him. " It's none of your business."</p><p>" So why haven't you guys had sex yet?"</p><p>Roman rolled his eyes. " Just drop it."</p><p>" I don't understand why he doesn't want to fuck you. You're quite handsome."</p><p>" I didn't say that he doesn't want to fuck me." Roman groaned. He couldn't believe that he was having this conversation. If Antonio's parents weren't there he would've kicked him out.</p><p>" So you don't want to fuck him? I'm confused." Antonio looked puzzled.</p><p>" You're confused because it's none of your business."</p><p>" Ro come on. I'm just trying to help."</p><p>" I don't want your help." Roman picked back up his tablet. " Besides we aren't like serious or anything."</p><p>" And that's eating you up isn't it?"</p><p>When Roman didn't respond Antonio smiled.</p><p>" I know you Ro. I bet you really like him but he's a bit wishy washy about it and it's eating you up."</p><p>" Shut up."</p><p>Antonio plucked the tablet out of Roman's hand.</p><p>" Hey!" Roman made a grab for the tablet but Antonio kept it over his head. He reached for it again and Antonio grabbed his forearm, twisting it behind his back. " Ow!"</p><p>Antonio pressed up against him and swooped in to claim his lips. He kissed Roman forcefully, catching his other hand as he tried to push him away. Roman managed to get his hand from behind his back but Antonio pushed him down on his back using both of his hands to hold Roman's above his head. He kept moving his lips over Roman's, he wasn't going to give up until Roman kissed him back. Roman kept struggling to free his hands but it was no use. He was quite strong but Antonio was even stronger than he was.</p><p>Eventually the struggle lessened and he felt Roman's lips moving against his. Now this was more like it, Antonio thought. He sucked on Roman's lips and then dipped his tongue into his mouth. Yeah this was perfect.</p><p>Suddenly Antonio yelled and pulled away. He put his hand up to his mouth. He could taste blood. His eyes glared at Roman. " You fucking bit my tongue?"</p><p>Roman sat up and wiped the blood from off his lips. " You should be happy that I didn't bite it off."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman sat at the head of the bed and Antonio at the foot. Both looking at each other and then looking away in disgust. Antonio still had his hand to his mouth trying to stop the drops of blood.</p><p>" Come on." Roman said after a few minutes getting off the bed.</p><p>" Where are we going?" Antonio's words sounded muffled as they came past his swollen tongue.</p><p>" To the bathroom." Roman stopped at his bedroom door. " Unless you want to explain to our parents how your tongue got like that."</p><p>Antonio begrudgingly got off the bed and followed Roman into the bathroom. He did make a very good point.</p><p>" Rinse out your mouth." Roman commanded and Antonio found himself doing it. He had been humiliated enough already.</p><p>When he was done, Roman handed him a washcloth. " Dry it off."</p><p>Antonio watched as he dabbed his mouth and tongue as Roman took down some items from the medicine cabinet.</p><p>Roman soaked a small cotton ball with some antiseptic. " Okay open up."</p><p>Antonio eyed Roman cautiously and opened his mouth slowly sticking out his tongue.</p><p>Roman eyed the couple of red marks on Antonio's tongue. " Oh it isn't that bad. The way how you were yelling I thought that it was a lot worse."</p><p>Antonio knew that it was a jab at his manhood but he remained quiet as Roman placed the cotton ball on his tongue. He winced as the antiseptic burned when it came into contact with the open wounds.</p><p>" Hold it." Roman's voice was cold and impersonal.</p><p>Antonio kept the cotton ball in place as he watched Roman pick up a cotton swab and dabbed some ointment on to it. He remembered Roman's first football game. He was only fifteen then and was on the junior squad. He had busted up his elbow pretty badly and he had taken Roman home by him to patch him up. Roman was talking excitedly about the game, only pausing to curse under his breath whenever Antonio applied the antiseptic to it. He was a senior in high school then and was the captain of the football team. He had taken an instant liking to Roman. He worked hard at the game and he was always willing to take advice to learn more and most of all he never whined or complained.</p><p>Antonio had come to the terms with the fact that he was attracted to both sexes the year before. Although he found fifteen year old Roman to be quite good looking he knew that he hadn't reached his peak yet in the looks department. He had all of the markings to be quite handsome. So many times when they had hung out he wanted to lean over and kiss those oh so pretty pink lips where a newly formed moustache was now coming in. But he held himself back. Roman was still a kid. He still had time. Even though he was heading off to college soon he would make sure that his friendship with Roman would stay as strong as possible.</p><p>Now it was Roman taking care of him. He was right in front of him. Intensely concentrating on rubbing the cotton swab over the small wounds. He had been right. Roman had grown into a handsome man. He even liked his decision to let his hair grow. It brushed against his shoulders in a beautifully rich jet black hue. His moustache connected to the neatly groomed beard underneath his lips. Those pretty lips that nearly costed him his tongue. The message had been received loud and clear. Roman wasn't interested in him. It stung a bit more than he thought it would. But from the way he had approached Roman what had he expected? He had practically been a barbarian about the whole thing. Well he had definitely lost any chance there was, he thought as he watched Roman discard the swab into a bin.</p><p>" We're done."</p><p>Cesaro nodded as he followed Roman back to his room. He took the seat by the window back up while Roman resumed lying on the bed with his tablet. Antonio watched him and shook his head in regret. He had truly fucked everything up.</p><p>For two hours the two former friends said nothing to each other. Antonio watched as Roman had a permanent smile on his face as he texted back someone on his phone. It was probably Seth.</p><p>He was just about to drop this whole charade of pretending to converse with Roman when his phone beeped. He read the text message. His parents were ready to leave.</p><p>He got up from his seat and walked slowly to the door. Roman ignored him. He stood at the door way and looked at Reigns stretched out on the bed.</p><p>" Ro?"</p><p>He didn't look up.</p><p>Antonio sighed loudly and continued. " Ro, I'm truly sorry. I know that you don't believe me but I am. I shouldn't have done what I did to you. I get it. You don't want me."</p><p>Roman didn't look at him but he saw him concentrating on the screen extra hard with a frown on his face.</p><p>" Seth's lucky."</p><p>Roman turned slowly and eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>" He is. I just hope he realizes how lucky he is to have someone like you to be with."</p><p>Antonio's shoulders slumped as he nodded his head regretfully and walked away.</p><p>* * *</p><p>A couple of days later Roman and Seth were in the poolhouse. They were watching a movie on the tv screen with Seth comfortably resting his head on Roman's chest. Roman's arm was around Seth's waist. They were just so at ease like this. Seth glanced up at him and Roman knew instinctively what he wanted. He gave him soft peck on the lips and he went back to watching the movie. It was amazing to Roman how quickly he was learning Seth's body language and picking up on what he wanted.</p><p>They had spent the past few days just making out and giving each other hand jobs. Each time gettting better at figuring out what the other person liked and disliked. Roman liked to watch Seth when he climaxed. His mouth formed the perfect oval and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as if he was in a trance and it was just beautiful to him.</p><p>" So how come zombies have green blood if they're dead?"</p><p>Seth's arms locked casually around his waist as he continued to watch the movie.</p><p>" I don't know." Roman responded. " Maybe directors think that it looks cool when their heads get chopped off."</p><p>" But it's dumb," Seth continued. " They're dead. They shouldn't have blood."</p><p>They continued their light discussion about zombies when there was a knock on the door followed by a rattling of the door handle. They exchanged a look. Both knowing who it was.</p><p>" Wait before you go." Seth said as Roman stood up.</p><p>Seth got up and pulled Roman's head towards his. He sucked on his lips and then pushed his tongue into the familiar mouth. Roman moaned softly, pulling Seth tightly against him returning the kiss. The rattling in the background becoming a faded noise.</p><p>Seth didn't want to end the kiss but he knew that he had too before Dean started peeping in the windows or something like that. He pressed his lips hard against Roman's and then took a step back. " That's just in case we don't get a chance to for the rest of afternoon."</p><p>Roman gave him a quick smile and then went to unlock the door.</p><p>" Fuck. What took you so long? I was knocking forever." Dean said as he stepped inside.</p><p>" It wasn't that long." Roman said as he closed the door.</p><p>Dean's eyes landed on Seth and for a brief second they didn't look too friendly. " I should've known."</p><p>He came and sat in the middle of the couch forcing Seth to one end and Roman to sit at the other. " I should've known that you were in here with your new best friend."</p><p>Roman shook his head in amazement. " What?"</p><p>Dean shrugged his shoulders. " I'm just saying that you spend all of your time with him now. We used to hang out all the time every summer and the last time I saw you was at the party."</p><p>Roman looked a bit guilty but Seth spoke up. " Jealous much Dean?"</p><p>Dean turned around and gave Seth a long look up and down and then he turned back to Roman. " Is it because he's pretty?"</p><p>Roman looked at him with disbelief. " No."</p><p>" I'm not pretty."</p><p>Dean eyed him again. " Actually you kind of are." He looked back at Roman. " Is this why we're no longer best friends Ro? Cause Seth is prettier than me?"</p><p>" Dean stop it. We're still best friends and Seth isn't pretty."</p><p>" Thank you." Seth interjected.</p><p>" Don't you have a girlfriend to occupy your time Dean?"</p><p>Dean shook her head. " Nah. Naomi decided that she wanted a summer job to get some extra spending money for college which is so dumb by the way."</p><p>Roman was confused. " What's dumb about that?"</p><p>" I could've given her the money. She didn't need to work and now I'm bored." Dean whined and flopped back dramatically on the couch.</p><p>" Yeah how dare she work for her what she wants and not take your money. Such a terrible girlfriend."</p><p>Dean narrowed his eyes at him. " Ro, I could do without the sarcasm."</p><p>Roman laughed. " Well what the fuck do you expect me to say to you? Naomi's a smart girl. I still don't know why she hooked up with your ass."</p><p>A sly grin crossed Dean's face. " Can't tell you guys that secret." All the same Dean squeezed his crotch and smirked.</p><p>Roman shook his head and looked away while Seth pretended to watch the movie.</p><p>" You're disgusting." Roman commented.</p><p>" But for real Ro. I'm bored. I've tried hanging out with Orton but the guy is a legit meathead. I think he's digging some girl but he won't tell me who it is. I don't know why he's so secretive about it."</p><p>" Maybe it's because he knows that you have a big mouth and would blabber about it to everyone." Roman folded up the empty bag of chips in front of him.</p><p>" So? Unless the girl's hideous or something I don't see what the big deal is." Dean stretched out on the couch opening his legs really wide making Seth squeeze into the arm rest.</p><p>" Hey man, shut your legs." Roman pushed the leg that was closer to him away. " Your balls aren't that big."</p><p>" No but my dick is." Dean laughed at his own dirty joke but all the same he closed his legs a bit and Seth could sit comfortably once more. He was really beginning to wonder why were Dean and Roman best friends in the first place.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" You don't have time for me anymore." Cody said as he dramatically flopped down on top of Seth.</p><p>" Ow! You got your elbow in my ribs." Seth moved the offending elbow and looked up at his best friend who felt as if he was squashing the air out of him.</p><p>Cody stared down at him. " You spend all of your time with your boyfriend and forgot all about poor old Cody."</p><p>" You sound like Dean." Seth pushed at Cody's torso. " Get off of me. You're squeezing me."</p><p>" Dean said the same thing?" Cody asked not moving off of Seth.</p><p>" Yes. Yesterday when he came over by Roman." Seth pawed at Cody's shoulder. " C'mon get off. You're heavy."</p><p>" Well Dean's right. Ever since you two hooked up, you've spent all of your time with him and forgotten about the rest of us."</p><p>" Roman and I aren't hooked up." He pushed Cody's side. " Get off me really."</p><p>" I bet when Roman's on top of you, you don't complain," Cody grumbled as he rolled over on his back onto the bed.</p><p>Seth sat up and leaned over Cody and rested his forearm on his chest. " Seriously Codes, are you jealous?"</p><p>Cody wiggled his head against the sheet. " Nah. I just miss having you around that's all."</p><p>Seth softened at Cody's words. " Sorry." He laid his head on Cody's chest. Cody's fingers slid up the back of Seth's neck and softly twirled the hair at the back of his head. " I'm glad that you came over tonight." Seth felt Cody's lips pressing against his forehead as a response.</p><p>" So what's been going on with you?"</p><p>Cody sighed and kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling. " I saw Randy again today."</p><p>" Really?"</p><p>" Yeah apparently he's working at the store now for the summer."</p><p>He heard Cody sigh again and Seth looked up at him. " What's wrong?"</p><p>" Randy asked me if wanted to hang out with him tomorrow on his day off."</p><p>Seth noticed how pensive Cody looked about it. " What did you say?"</p><p>" I said that I would think about it."</p><p>" Maybe he is sorry about what he said and he's trying to make amends."</p><p>Cody looked at him wistfully. The hand that was in Seth's hair moved down to the small of his back. " Yeah maybe."</p><p>" I remember Dean saying yesterday that he thinks there might be a girl that Randy likes but Randy won't tell him who it is."</p><p>Cody's jaw tightened for a few seconds and then it relaxed. " That's interesting."</p><p>The way how Cody said it Seth picked up that he wasn't entirely too thrilled about the idea.</p><p>Seth shifted up a bit and Cody's hand drifted down to the curves of his ass just resting there.</p><p>" Codes? You know that you can tell me anything right?"</p><p>" Don't I always?" Cody raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>Seth's index finger pushed a lock of hair back from Cody's forehead. " Yeah." Seth paused for a bit before he continued. " I think you like Randy."</p><p>Seth expected Cody to deny it and say something sarcastic and witty but instead Cody rolled over on his side so that their faces were only a couple inches apart. Seth became acutely aware of how close they were. He could feel Cody's fingers pressing into one of his ass cheeks. His eyes drifted to Cody's lips and he pulled the bottom one in with his teeth and when he released it, it shined just a bit with wetness. He looked back up at Cody and saw that he had been watching him. Seth swallowed uncomfortably. He felt the air becoming thick between him and his best friend.</p><p>" Yeah I do."</p><p>The grip on his ass became tighter as Cody angled his head as his nose brushed against Seth's cheek. His breath catching in his throat. Cody pressed their hips together and Seth nearly gasped when he felt Cody's hardness pressing against his upper thigh. His heart was hammering quickly in his chest as he felt Cody's lips lightly trail down his neck. He and Cody were best friends. This shouldn't be happening.</p><p>The gasp escaped his lips when Cody's lips pressed into the delicate flesh. Cody lightly sucked the skin into his mouth leaving it wet when he released it. Cody had just kissed his neck. Seth couldn't believe it. His mind was struggling to process what it all meant.</p><p>Cody pulled back and saw the stunned expression on Seth's face. " Don't think to much about it. It doesn't change anything between you and me. Just don't ask any questions okay?"</p><p>He could still feel the wetness of Cody's mouth still on his neck as he nodded meekly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Seth, can you come over … please?"</p><p>The sound of Cody's voice was on replay over and over in Seth's head. He hadn't spoken to Cody since a couple of days ago when he had kissed his neck. After that it was a bit awkward between them and Cody had left.</p><p>He was walking down the street to his house. He had left Roman's just over half an hour ago when he had gotten the call. He had given some flimsy excuse about having to go do something for his mom although he didn't really know why he lied in the first place. He guessed that some part of him didn't want Roman to think anything was going on between Cody and him when it wasn't. But he knew that lying about it wasn't the way to go about it.</p><p>He could still feel the pressure of Roman's lips from their goodbye kiss as he crossed the road to Cody's house. It was the way how Cody had sounded that made him come. He sounded so scared and so alone that Seth was racking his brain trying to figure out what had happened. He knocked on the door and he heard a ' come in.' He opened the door and walked in. He saw Cody's father Dusty, sitting on the couch watching television.</p><p>He turned around and smiled at him. " Hi Seth. You come to see Cody?"</p><p>" Yeah."</p><p>Dusty nodded knowingly and turned back to the television. " Dinner's in half an hour. We're having pot roast."</p><p>Seth thanked him and headed up the stairs. He knew that it was an invitation to stay over. Dusty never came out and said it but he treated Seth like his own son and he helped fill the void that his real father had left and Seth loved him for it.</p><p>Seth knocked on Cody's bedroom door even though he knew that he could've just walked right in but somehow it didn't feel right.</p><p>" Come in."</p><p>Seth opened the door slowly and stepped inside. " Hi." He closed the door behind him and it snapped shut.</p><p>Cody was lying down on his side with his back to the door. Normally Cody was upbeat and chipper. This somber version, Seth didn't like.</p><p>" Hi Codes." Seth slipped off his shoes and socks and crawled into the bed. " What's going on?"</p><p>" Nothing."</p><p>Seth leaned over and softly kissed his cheek. " It doesn't sound like nothing." That did the trick. Cody rolled over on his back and looked at him, studying his face for a bit.</p><p>" I went over by Randy's yesterday." He finally said.</p><p>Seth raised his eyebrows. " I see. So what happened?"</p><p>Cody looked away and stared at the wall.</p><p>" What happened Codes?" Seth placed his hand on Cody's arm. " Did something happen?" He hesitated. " Did he hurt you?" Seth swore that if Randy had harmed Cody in anyway he would put his fist through his face.</p><p>" No he didn't."</p><p>Seth laid down next to him and Cody shifted, placing his head on Seth's chest. He sighed softly before speaking again. " I went over by his place to hang out. We were chilling and then he decided that he wanted to have some fun by catching some fish in the pond out back. We were fooling around trying to catch the damn fish but I noticed that he was touching me a lot." Cody paused momentarily. " But I didn't mind. I didn't mind when he placed an arm around my waist and turned me around and he was up against me. I didn't even mind when he kissed me."</p><p>Seth didn't even realized that he gasped out loud until Cody turned to look at him. " Sorry," his cheeks reddening. " Randy kissed you?"</p><p>" Yeah and he was pretty good too. You would expect him to be all rough about it but he was really gentle."</p><p>" So what happened next?" Seth was curious.</p><p>" Well we kept on kissing and I don't know how it happened but our shirts came off and Randy was kissing me all over my body. It felt so damn good that it felt almost surreal." Cody ran his hand up the side of Seth's body. " I think that we only stopped because we were out in the open."</p><p>" Wow," Seth said finally. " So you and Orton hooked up huh? Well that's something."</p><p>" Yeah. I kinda get now how you felt about Roman." Cody looked up at him. " To tell you the truth, you were right when you said that I liked Randy. I was kinda thinking about kissing him back then." Cody blushed at his admission. " But I didn't know how to tell you that I was thinking about kissing a boy. So I kinda kissed you in a way to get a feeling for what it felt like."</p><p>" You used me?" Seth opened his mouth in mock horror.</p><p>Cody laughed. " Don't act as if you didn't like it."</p><p>Seth surpressed a smile and looked away. " No comment."</p><p>Cody placed his arms around him and now they were ridiculously close together but it felt more like the old days. He stroked Cody's hair as he thought about what he had told him. " So why did you sound so scared earlier? I thought something was wrong."</p><p>Cody sighed heavily and tightened his grip on Seth. " I think I'm gay."</p><p>Everything in the room seemed to have halted to a stop. The heaviness of Cody's words hanging like a leaden weight in the air.</p><p>" What makes you so sure?"</p><p>Cody sighed. " I dunno. It's just that being with Randy just feels so right. Yeah I used to go out with lots of girls but thinking about it, I did it because it was what was expected of me, it wasn't something I really wanted to do if I was to be honest with myself."</p><p>Cody groaned and pawed at Seth's shirt. " Did you ever feel like this?"</p><p>Seth thought about it for a minute. " Not really. I still like girls, it's just that being with Roman is just different and better in a sense. It's like I can be more comfortable around him because he's a guy."</p><p>" Yeah I feel like that too but it's like since kissing him, girls don't even seem appealing to me anymore." Cody sounded frustrated. " Look at me. I sprung over a kiss. A kiss from Orton no less." Cody sat up to flop back dramatically on the bed. " I'm so fucked."</p><p>" I'm sure Randy would be willing to oblige."</p><p>Cody glared at him. " Oh so you got jokes now?"</p><p>Seth laughed and stretched out next to him. " About you? Always."</p><p>Cody was quiet for a moment. " So you don't mind having a gay best friend?"</p><p>" I think I would mind more if I didn't have you at all."</p><p>Cody leaned over him pouting. " Now why did you to go and say such a nice thing for? Now I'm going to feel like an ass the next time I insult you."</p><p>Seth grinned. " I"m sure you'll get over it by then."</p><p>Cody nodded thoughtfully. " That is true."</p><p>He laughed when Seth smacked him with a pillow.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Come here baby."</p><p>Roman growled as his hands slid into the backpockets of Seth's jeans pulling him up against him.</p><p>Seth mewled as Roman kissed him. There was something about Roman calling him baby that turned him instantly into putty. Roman's tongue licked across his lips and he immediately opened his mouth so that it could slip inside.</p><p>Roman's mouth was warm and welcoming as Seth pressed further into him, deepening the kiss. He had truly never experienced a really good kiss before Roman. He was hard already and Roman was squeezing his ass through his jeans. He cupped Roman's own and returned the favour. He heard Roman moaning into his mouth, kissing him harder.</p><p>Seth hands found their way into Roman's hair as his lips made their way down Seth's neck licking and sucking at the flesh. Seth felt his body tingling and he was rubbing his crotch hard against Roman's thigh. He was just so overwhelmed by all of the sensations. Seth allowed a loud moan to escape as he thrusted his hips forward, his tongue tracing the rim of Roman's ear. " Fuck Rome."</p><p>Roman responded by nipping the skin on Seth's collarbone before swirling his tongue over it.</p><p>" Ro come on. Let's get inside."</p><p>" But nobody's home," Roman reasoned as his lips made his way back up Seth's neck. They were outside next to the pool. They had been heading to the poolhouse but their journey had obviously been detained a bit.</p><p>" Yeah but ..." Seth hissed as the tip of Roman's tongue traced his bottom lip. " But you know how Dean likes to pop up sometimes." Seth didn't have to spell it out. Even though both of them were comfortable with each other, neither of them were ready to admit to whatever they were doing to anyone else, except Cody in Seth's case. He had a feeling that Dean wouldn't be so open minded about it as Cody was.</p><p>Roman sucked Seth's bottom lip into his mouth and then released it with a wet pop. " You're right." He grabbed Seth's hand. " Let's get inside the poolhouse."</p><p>Seth nearly broke into a run at the pace that Roman was walking as he led them into the poolhouse. As soon as they were inside and Roman locked the door, he was kissing Seth again, his hands going underneath his t-shirt touch his lean body.</p><p>Roman just couldn't get enough of Seth. There was something about him that he found downright irresistable and the way how he moaned when he was turned on fueled Roman even more. Plus there was something that he wanted to try out.</p><p>He broke away from Seth momentarily to pull out the bed portion of the couch. When he was finished he looked back at Seth who was standing there watching him. So fucking pretty with his messed up hair and flushed cheeks. Dean was right in that regard just not in the way that he had meant.</p><p>" Take off your clothes."</p><p>A chill went through Seth's body at Roman's command. There was just something so sexy about the way Roman just ordered him to take off his clothes. He felt as if he had no choice but to obey and it gave him quite a rush.</p><p>Roman watch appreciatively as Seth pulled the t-shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor. He licked his lips as Seth unbuckled his belt and and unzipped his pants pulling them down and stepping out of them. Seth was left in a pair of tiny green briefs that did nothing to hide his arousal.</p><p>" Take off those too." Roman said nodding at the underwear.</p><p>Seth's tongue darted out licking his bottom lip as he hooked his thumbs into the sides of the garment. Tease.</p><p>Seth smirked as he pulled the underwear down past his hips. His cock springing free and bobbing in front of him. Roman's eyes latched on to it as Seth removed the briefs completely, kicking them to a side.</p><p>Seth stepped closer to him and Roman pressed his lips together. He pulled off his own shirt with one swift motion and then he quickly discarded his pants. It was Seth's turn to stare as he watch Roman remove his boxers. His cock looked so thick and heavy that it seemed to have defied gravity the way how it stuck out hard and solid pointing at Seth.</p><p>Roman sat on the bed and then reached for Seth's hand giving him a yank to pull him down on top of him. Both of them naked as the day they were born and their cocks rubbing deliciously against each other. Their lips were instantly reattached as Roman cupped Seth's bare ass kneading the cheeks together as his tongue twirled around Seth's. To feel Seth all over him naked like this was amazing. He didn't think that he wanted Seth in clothes ever again.</p><p>Roman rolled them over so that Seth was underneath him. Seth's hair had slipped out of the hair band and was fanned out over the mattress. Roman purposely rubbed his cock over Seth's before making his way down his body with kisses. Seth was moaning in appreciation underneath. His dick was rubbing agaisnt Roman's chest as he made his way lower. When he was at eye level of Seth's cock he looked up at him and their eyes locked. He could feel the anticipation tingling between them. Slowly, Roman brought his lips forward pressing a kiss against the shaft. Seth gasped. It was the first time that Roman's lips had touched down there.</p><p>Seeing that Seth was watching him so intently, Roman kissed it again. He took his time kissing around the shaft as he made his way up to the head. He could smell Seth's arousal and it was making his own cock leak. When he reached the head, he wrapped one hand around the shaft to hold it steady as his lips kissed it.</p><p>" Holy fuck, Rome!" The desperation and need evident in Seth's voice.</p><p>Roman kissed the other side. He then slowly traced his tongue over the top, across the slit, tasting Seth's precum for the first time. It was a strange flavour but not entirely unpleasant. He parted his lips and sucked the tip into his mouth. Seth cursed and bucked his hips, fingers digging into the mattress. " Ro, you're killing me."</p><p>Roman chuckled before sucking more of Seth's cock into his mouth. It didn't feel too bad after all. He started to slowly move his head up and down on Seth's shaft. His moaning inspiring him on. Seth cluthed Roman's hair as Roman's tongue licked all over his cock. " Oh god Rome. Where did you learn to do this?"</p><p>Roman smiled and sucked the tip of Seth's cock, his tongue pressing against the slit. " Do you really want to know?"</p><p>Seth raised his hips as Roman's grabbed a handful of butt cheek. " Yeah."</p><p>" I just watched some videos."</p><p>Seth looked at him down between his legs. " You watched porn?"</p><p>He saw the telltale colour flushing Roman's cheeks. " Yeah." He admitted. He kissed the vein running underneath Seth's cock. " I just wanted to know how to please you."</p><p>Seth could tell that he was bit embarrassed but he was more than impressed by Roman's dedication to take care of him. " Well you're doing pretty damn good."</p><p>Roman's face instantly lighted up. " Really?"</p><p>Seth nodded. " Yeah. Now get back to sucking my dick."</p><p>Roman smirked and then sucked on Seth's cock hard causing him to curse. Roman laughed and then eased up on the sucking opting to bob his head head up and down making sure that he got all of Seth's cock. Giving another a guy a blowjob wasn't as degrading as he expected. Actually it made him feel quite powerful to control another man like this. He kept on licking and sucking Seth's cock the best that he could.</p><p>Soon he could feel Seth throbbing in his mouth, the man was pawing at the sheets.</p><p>" Rome, I'm gonna cum."</p><p>" Then cum." Roman locked his lips over Seth's tip in anticipation. His hands now resting on Seth's thighs. He tongue kissed the sensitive head and that did the trick. Seth cried out and was splurting into his mouth. The cum was thick and a bit bitter and it was entirely too much. He couldn't swallow fast enough and it ran down the sides of his mouth. He had to come off of Seth's dick before it finished erupting. He watched at the cum ran down the side of the dick.</p><p>He watched Seth as he panted as he came down from his climax. His mouth was full of the bitter cum and he swallowed it without much pleasure. It was definitely a taste that he would have to get used to. " I'm sorry that I couldn't get it all."</p><p>Seth opened his eyes and saw some of his cum in Roman's beard underneath his lips. The visual alone was entirely too hot for it's own good. " It's okay."</p><p>Seth sat up and leaned forward. He kissed Roman's lips tenatively. He couldn't say that he actually liked the taste of himself but appreciated Roman even more for trying.</p><p>Roman was kissing down the side of his neck while Seth wrapped his legs around Roman's waist. He could then feel Roman's cock lying heavy against his ass. He wondered if he had to return the favour.</p><p>Roman's hands were on his ass again and he was spreading the cheeks so that his dick could slid between them and brush against his tight entrance.</p><p>" Seth," Roman pulled his head back slightly so that he could look at him. His grey eyes heavy lidded with desire for him.</p><p>" Yeah," he kissed Roman's lips again, trying to get used to his taste.</p><p>" I wanna feel you Seth. I wanna go all of the way with you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Um... what?"</p><p>Roman's lips lightly grazed over Seth's beard as fingers pressed into his ample ass. " I wanna go all the way with you." He repeated. His breath warm against Seth's ear.</p><p>" Uhhh ..."</p><p>Roman pulled back. A wave of embarrassment washing over his face. " Oh you don't want to?" I... um..." He stammered. " I thought you were feeling the same way too."</p><p>" I didn't mean too ..." He tried to lift Seth off his lap but the smaller man kept his legs locked around his waist. His expression turned from one of embarrassment to total confusion. " Seth?"</p><p>" I didn't say that I didn't want to. It's just that it caught me a bit off guard that's all." Seth kept his arms firmly around Roman's shoulders as his ass pressed against the still hard length. " I just wasn't expecting to hear it right now."</p><p>Roman's eyes opened wide when he caught on to Seth's train of thought. " I don't mean that we have to, you know, do it right now. Just you know, eventually."</p><p>He started to laugh to hide his embarrassment and confusion over the entire thing when it was cut short by Seth kissing him. Pushing his tongue into Roman's mouth without waiting for permission while his fingers fisted the black locks tightly. He still didn't like the taste of his own cum but that hardly mattered right now. In this moment there was something about Roman being completely unsure about himself that he found completely endearing and hot at the same time.</p><p>Seth rocked back and used the momentum to pull Roman on top of him, pressing him into the thin mattress. Their kiss didn't break once. He loved the feeling of Roman on top of him as he reached down between their bodies and took hold of Roman's cock. Roman moaned into his mouth as he twisted his hand around the head and repeated the motion. He may not know how to give a blowjob but he did know how to jerk a guy off.</p><p>Roman lightly bit Seth's bottom lip when he was caught in between a moan and a growl. Seth sped up his movements. Roman's breath was coming out in hot, rapid pants on Seth's lips. He was getting closer. Without warning Seth locked his lips against Roman's stealing a pant or two. Roman's next moan ended in a whimper against Seth's lips and he could feel the hot liquid running over his fingers.</p><p>" That was ..." Seth could see that Roman was trying to formulate a sentence but his brain wouldn't let him. He laid his head, exhausted on Seth's chest. " Fuck."</p><p>That word was good enough for Seth.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" So are you gonna do it?"</p><p>Seth furrowed his brows and rolled over in Cody's arms to face him. " I guess."</p><p>" You guess?" Cody looked at him skeptically. " Do you really want to do it?"</p><p>Seth sighed loudly. " Just the actual thought of it is a bit scary ya know? It seems really painful but when I'm with him, I want it so bad."</p><p>" So you guys already decided that Roman's gonna top?"</p><p>Seth frowned at him. " That's all you got from that?"</p><p>Cody shrugged nonchalantly. " It was the only thing of importance to me."</p><p>Seth decided not to bother with him and continued. " It just feels so weird and strange."</p><p>" Didn't it feel like that the first few times you kissed Roman? I know it felt like that for me and Randy."</p><p>" Yeah," Seth subconsciously placed an arm over Cody's waist. " But then I got used to it."</p><p>" Well then you'll get used to this as well." Cody said wisely.</p><p>Seth folded in his bottom lip with the edge of his teeth and rested his head against Cody's chest. Cody held him tighter as he too lost himself in thoughts of him and Randy.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Seth?"</p><p>" Hmm?" Seth lazily turned over in Roman's arms and looked up at him. His brown eyes innocent of what was to come.</p><p>He noticed that Roman looked a bit flustered before he began to speak.</p><p>" Umm..." his eyes darted down to Seth's face and then he looked away. " You know how we had talked about us having sex?"</p><p>Seth nodded. " Yeah?"</p><p>Seth could see him starting to grow increasingly nervous. He sat up and took Roman's hand. " What is it? What's wrong?"</p><p>Roman gave a half hearted laugh but it only revealed his nervousness even more. " Well I've been doing some research and..."</p><p>Seth grinned. " More porn this time?"</p><p>Roman blushed a bit and then shook his head. " Well not exactly."</p><p>Seth was curious. " So what did you do?"</p><p>" I uh, well ..." Roman got up from the couch. " It's better if I showed you."</p><p>He walked over to the table and pulled out one of the drawers. He retrieved a brown paper bag and brought it back to the couch. He handed Seth the bag. " I think it's better if you just opened it."</p><p>Seth's curiousity was getting the best of him and he opened the bag eagerly and pulled out the box that was in it. His expression immediately changed from one of excitement to one of confusion. He looked at Roman quite puzzled. " An enema kit?"</p><p>Roman looked as if he had been holding his breath. He nodded slowly. " Yeah. Its for you to um... clean yourself out before we, um, get started."</p><p>Seth's mouth literally hung opened as he glanced between Roman and the box repeatedly. He opened it and found the pamphlet with the instructions on top. He scanned the pamphlet quickly and then looked at the contents in the box. " Are you serious Ro?"</p><p>Roman nodded cautiously. He still look afraid as if Seth would punch him. " Think of what might happen if you don't use it."</p><p>Seth immediately made a disgusted face. " I think I see your point."</p><p>Seth got off the couch with the kit in hand and headed to the bathroom.</p><p>" Hey! Where are you going?" It was Roman's turn to be confused.</p><p>" To use the kit." Seth responded.</p><p>" But that's for when we're gonna have sex."</p><p>Seth raised an eyebrow. " But don't you wanna have sex now?"</p><p>Roman walked over to him. " Are you ready for that?"</p><p>Seth shrugged. " I guess. I mean I do think about it and what it would feel like."</p><p>Roman smiled and then kissed him sweetly barely swirling their tongues together. Seth's hand found the back of Roman's head to keep him in place as he returned the kiss and sucked on Roman's tongue.</p><p>Seth ended the kiss with a small smile on his lips and was about to walk away when he felt Roman's hands on his hips pulling him back in. " Not yet." Roman mumbled against his lips as he resumed kissing Seth. There was just something sweet and intoxicating about Seth's lips at that point and Roman wanted more of it before the sensation left.</p><p>Seth felt as if his lips had been nearly rubbed raw by the time Roman had finished with him. But it was a good kind of feeling and it really aroused him for the occasion in front of them. He went into the bathroom and closed the door. He read the pamphlet thoroughly this time and realized that it was a rather simple procedure. He took off his clothes and spread some towels on the floor. He hooked up the enema and then laid on the towels still in disbelief at what he was about to do. As he inserted the tiny tube into himself he just shook his head in amusement. Cody was going to piss himself with laughter when he told him about this.</p><p>Meanwhile Roman retrieved a bottle of lubrication and a box of condoms that he had also purchased from his visit to the out of town pharmacy. He smiled to himself as he looked at the items in his hand. He was way more prepared with Seth than he was for his first time with a girl.</p><p>As he sat on the couch he could feel his heart beating rapidly. Damn it. He was pretty nervous. But why shouldn't he be, he reasoned to himself. He had never come close to fucking another guy before and he had no idea really what it felt like. He tried to concentrate on the tv show as the minutes slowly ticked by as Seth remained in the bathroom.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity but was really only fifteen minutes, he heard the bathroom door unlock and Seth came out with just his boxers on blushing. " I don't think that I've ever been cleaner."</p><p>Roman had pulled out the bed and was sitting on it as Seth approached him. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. " Come here."</p><p>Seth crawled over the mattress until he reached Roman where he straddled his lap. Roman could see the apprehension in his face as Seth sat down on him. " You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He used one hand to cup Seth's face, pushing his hair behind his ear. " We don't have to do this." Even though Roman really wanted to go through with it, he would stop if Seth wasn't comfortable with idea. He planted a kiss on Seth's forehead. " I only want this if you're ready."</p><p>Seth bit his bottom lip and nodded his head slowly. " I want this." He sighed softly. " I'm just a bit nervous that's all."</p><p>Roman locked his eyes on to Seth's. " You sure about that?"</p><p>Seth nodded once more. " Yeah." To prove his point, he leaned forward and attempted to cover Roman's lips with his own, kissing him as passionately as he could.</p><p>Seth's mind was running as he felt Roman return his kiss and his hands moving all over Seth's body. Roman was now kissing down his neck, his tongue flickering out at random spots that made Seth whimper and moan more than he ought to. When ever he could, he explored Roman's chest with his lips, tongue and fingers. Roman's body always felt good to him. He loved pressing his nose right up against his skin so that he could breathe in the natural scent. He sucked on Roman's right nipple as he nibbled and sucked Seth's earlobe causing him to nearly burst through the slit in his boxers.</p><p>Seth felt an electric shock shoot straight down his spine as Roman's tongue lavved over his collarbone and his hands went underneath the waistband of his boxers and caressed his ass.</p><p>He nudged Roman's face up so that he could kiss him and leaned forward so that Roman's hands could slip further down the back of his boxers to get a tight grip on his ass.</p><p>His lips were pressed so hard against Roman's that they hurt a little. Their tongues were sliding over each other at such a rapid pace that Seth could hardly believe it. It was finally breaking through to both of them what they were about to do.</p><p>Roman finally pushed Seth's boxers down past his hips. His hard cock springing free and slapping against his belly slicked with precum. Without breaking the kiss, Seth pulled off the underwear and dropped it somewhere. When he sat back down on Roman's hips he could feel his erection hard against his ass through his gym shorts.</p><p>" Mmm," Seth mumbled against Roman's lips keeping his eyes closed. " I wanna feel you."</p><p>Seth lifted his hips and dragged off both the pants and boxers with Roman's cooperation. When he sat back down he could feel Roman's dick hot against his ass and he rocked back on it. Roman sat up, holding Seth as close as he possibly could to his body. He rocked his own hips in time with Seth's. " You really want this huh?"</p><p>Seth finally opened his eyes to look at Roman's cloudy grey ones. " Yeah." He ran his tongue over Roman's bottom lip. " So bad."</p><p>In one swift movement Roman had Seth on his back and he was between his legs. He picked up the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount on his fingers. " I got to stretch you so that it would hurt less."</p><p>Seth looked puzzled. " Stretch me?"</p><p>Roman nodded as he resumed kissing Seth. " Yeah."</p><p>Roman's tongue was already in Seth's mouth when he felt a finger probing at his entrance. He gasped into the kiss when it broke the barrier and went in up to the first knuckle.</p><p>" Fuck!" Roman exclaimed softly against his lips. " You're so tight and hot."</p><p>Roman slowly worked his finger in, trying to distract Seth with his kisses. " It's okay babe. Just relax for me." He said when he felt Seth tensing up.</p><p>Seth was trying to relax but with Roman's finger in him and then the anticipation of what was to come. It was hard to relax.</p><p>" Stop thinking so much." Roman advised. He started moving his finger in and out of Seth . " It's going to be okay."</p><p>Roman was actually fingering him now and it didn't feel too bad Seth thought. It just felt strange to have something up there at all.</p><p>" That's it baby." Roman kissed him again and started to work in his second finger next to the first one. Seth hissed at the intrusion. Roman comforted him by reassuring him that it was going to be okay and that he would stop if he wanted.</p><p>Roman curved his fingers a little to the left and flicked over a little nub and Seth bucked up suddenly and moaned loudly. He pulled out his fingers in shock. " Is everything okay? Did I hurt you?"</p><p>Seth shook his head. " No. Whatever you just did felt fucking great."</p><p>Roman smiled and settled back down between Seth's legs. His fingers easily sliding in thanks to the lube. He started scissoring his fingers to stretch him. He knew that he had stumbled across Seth's prostate and he flicked his finger over it once more to make sure that he knew where it was. Seth bucked again but not as wildly as the first time.</p><p>Seth started to feel a lot looser but still tight so Roman decided to take it a step further. " You ready?"</p><p>Seth opened his eyes slowly and looked over Roman who was hovering above him. His eyes fixed on his cock that was standing out thick and proud. It looked like such a big thing to place in such a tiny hole but just having Roman like that, inside of him was entirely too delicious of an opportunity to pass up. " Yeah."</p><p>Roman briefly kissed him and then took up a condom packet and tore it open. He rolled the condom on to his dick and then slathered some lube all over it. He reached between Seth and placed some more lube down there as well. He didn't want to hurt Seth at all and if he did, he wanted to minimize it as much as possible.</p><p>Seth's eyes opened wide when he felt Roman's dick pressing at his entrance. Roman saw the fear in his eyes and immediately swooped down to comfort him. " Hey, it's okay. If you don't want to do this you can tell me." He kissed Seth's cheek and waited for his response.</p><p>He took a while and gathered himself. He could feel the sexual tension crackling between him and Roman. He wanted that connection. He timidly kissed Roman's shoulder. " Go for it."</p><p>Roman studied him for a moment and then kissed his lips. Reaching down between the two bodies, he used his hand to guide himself to Seth's entrance. He pressed the head against it and immediately Seth tensed up again.</p><p>" Relax baby, relax." He stroked Seth's hair. " This won't work if you're so tense."</p><p>Seth nodded. He understood what Roman was saying but it just felt so strange to him. But he wanted this. He breathed out slowly and then nodded. " Okay I'm ready."</p><p>This time Roman kissed him to distract him as he slowly pushed the head in past the tight barrier. The initial pain that shot through Seth was so hot that he nearly bit Roman's lip as he pushed him away. " No! Stop it." Tears were already stinging his eyes. It felt as if he was being torn apart.</p><p>Roman pulled out immediately. " I'm so sorry." He scooped Seth up in his arms, sighly regretfully when he felt the wetness from Seth's tears touch his chest. He kissed his temple. " I didn't mean to hurt you."</p><p>" It really hurt." Seth said muffled against his chest.</p><p>" Okay. We're not gonna do this." Roman reached down between them to remove the condom. But to his surprise Seth grabbed his hand.</p><p>He looked perplexed. " Seth?"</p><p>" Well at least now I know what to expect right?" His brown eyes looking glassy because of the tears. " Just one more time."</p><p>" Are you sure?" Roman had intended to end it if Seth was in pain.</p><p>" Yeah." He laid back on the bed and looked up at Roman expectantly.</p><p>If this was what Seth wanted Roman would oblige him but the next time he cried out like that he was going to stop, no matter what Seth said. He picked up the bottle of lube and applied more to Seth's entrance and more to his erection. He positioned himself between Seth's legs once more and pushed the head of his cock back at the slightly expanded entrance. Seth wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He heard Seth whimper as the head of his dick went in but he didn't pull away this time. Slowly he worked the rest of his dick in. The heat from inside Seth's body wrapping around his dick and he could feel it through the condom. It did feel nice being inside him.</p><p>" I'm in."</p><p>Those words vibrated inside Seth's head. Roman was actually inside of him. The momentous occasion overwhelmed him for a few seconds. Roman's dick was actually in him. He could feel it too. It felt like this heavy thing right in the middle of his body threatening to tear him apart. Seth kissed him. " Move."</p><p>It took Roman a second or two to understand what he meant. He slowly drew his cock back out, looking down between them. There was a faint tinge of blood around the condom. He had read that this was normal for the first time and decided not to say anything to alarm Seth. He left his tip inside Seth and then pushed back in. He watched Seth's face carefully for any discomfort but his eyes were shut and he only grabbed at his shoulders.</p><p>Slowly Roman moved in and out of Seth. He knew that he had to take it easy and let him get comfortable with it for the first time. He didn't mind though. He had to get comfortable with it as well. He resumed kissing Seth as his hips slapped against Seth's own. Even louder still was the sound of his balls slapping against Seth's ass.</p><p>Seth seemed to be getting comfortable and was sighing into the kiss in little breathless spurts. He grabbed underneath Seth's thighs and immediately he wrapped them around his waist. Their bodies even closer as Seth's dick slid up and down between the two bodies. Roman kept a smooth comfortable pace thrusting in and out of Seth.</p><p>" So good." Seth sighed against Roman's lips as he bit his own bottom lip.</p><p>" Yeah." Roman agreed. Being in Seth felt amazing.</p><p>Seth buried his head into the crook of Roman's neck gasping out loud whenever Roman's dick brushed against his prostate. He didn't know that this kind of sex could feel so damn good. Now that he had a taste, he would want more of it. He felt the heat unfurling in his belly and his cock was slick and throbbing.</p><p>" I'm gonna cum Ro."</p><p>Roman held him tightly and kissed his jaw. " Me too."</p><p>Roman's dick brushed against his prostate again and that was it for Seth. He cried out as his release splurted up thickly between the two bodies getting on both. He swore that his heart stopped for a split second as he came.</p><p>Seth's ass muscles clenched Roman's dick so tightly that it practically forced his orgasm from him. " Seth!" He called out as he filled the tip of the condom.</p><p>They held on to each other trying to catch their breaths as Roman remained inside of Seth.</p><p>Roman pulled back slowly so that he could see Seth's face. " Did you like it?"</p><p>Seth nodded. " Yeah. After I got over the fact that it felt like you were trying to rip me apart it got pretty good."</p><p>Roman chuckled. " I liked it too."</p><p>Roman's face grew serious and he leaned back in and kissed Seth slowly and thoroughly. He knew that they needed to clean themselves up and he could feel his hair sticking to his sweaty skin. But he just had to kiss Seth. He just had to suck on these sweet lips and lick all around inside his mouth. He just wanted all of Seth.</p><p>When the kiss ended, they were both breathless and Roman slowly withdrew his cock from out of Seth.</p><p>" You wanna go get cleaned up?" Roman asked Seth.</p><p>" Uh, yeah." He slowly got off the bed. He felt a throbbing in his lower back as he walked to the bathroom. The after effects of gay sex he mused to himself.</p><p>When Seth finished his shower, Roman went in after him after being careful to discard the used condom in a piece of tissue. He didn't want the cleaning lady to happen upon it although he was sure that she wouldn't rat him out to his parents.</p><p>When he came back out Seth was sitting on the bed in his shirt and pants. Seth with no shame watched as he pulled back on his shorts.</p><p>" Like what you see?"</p><p>" Definitely."</p><p>Roman smiled and got on the bed next to Seth who immediately curled up next to him. Roman held him for a while. This felt good. This felt so right having Seth next to him.</p><p>" Seth?"</p><p>" Yeah?" Seth's face was resting against his chest.</p><p>" I know you don't like this question but do you think that we could be exclusive?"</p><p>Seth perked up. " Exclusive? Like together?"</p><p>Roman nodded slowly. " Yeah. Me and you."</p><p>" But I'm not messing around with anyone else Ro."</p><p>Roman was starting to get frustrated but he tried not to let it show. " But this isn't messing around for me Seth. I'm not doing that. I want you."</p><p>" But I'm already here." Seth didn't get why Roman was making such a big deal out of this. He wasn't seeing anyone else so why was this an issue?</p><p>Roman shook his head. " You don't get it. We don't have to tell anyone. I just want to know that you're mine alone. I really like you." His voice pleading with Seth. " I don't want to get too involved if we're not on the same page."</p><p>Seth pulled away from Roman a bit. " And I like you too. I just don't see why need to be committed to each other. I already said that I'm not seeing anyone else. Why isn't that enough?"</p><p>Roman couldn't understand it and it hurt. Why didn't Seth want to say that he would be just with him? Why didn't Seth want to make him his lover officially? Why couldn't he see how much he really wanted to be with him? " It just isn't." He said softly.</p><p>Seth got up from the bed. He could see that Roman was hurt but he didn't think that he had it in him to devote himself completely to a guy even if they just had sex and he had feelings for him. " I'm sorry Ro. But why can't this not be enough? Why do you have to put a label on it?"</p><p>Roman felt his chest tightened. This was hurting way more than it was supposed to. " We don't have to tell anyone about us. We can keep it between us." He reached out to take Seth's hand in his. " I just want to be with you Seth. I've never done this sort of thing before and I just want to be certain that we're in this together."</p><p>Seth slowly shook his head and stepped back. His hand falling out of Roman's. " I'm not sure if I can give you that."</p><p>He walked across the room and slipped on his shoes.</p><p>" You're leaving?" Roman called out to him. Seth could hear the pain in his voice. He was hurting Roman. He didn't intend to but he didn't think he could handle being officially in a relationship with another guy even if no one knew.</p><p>" I think it's for the best." Seth's hand was on the door knob. He gave Roman a weak smile as he opened the door and walked through it, closing it softly behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" So what happened to Seth?"</p><p>Roman watched as Dean got out of the pool and approached him. " What do you mean?"</p><p>Roman's voice was a bit too level and Dean was tempted to take the sunglasses off his face so that he could see his eyes.</p><p>Dean picked up a towel and started to dry himself off. " You know what I mean. Normally you two are attached at the hip and now for the past two days you've been over here."</p><p>" Well I didn't realize that I had been cramping your style." Roman responded getting up from the chair. " You were the one saying that I had been ignoring you."</p><p>" Hey!" Dean placed his hand on Roman's chest to stop him while dropping the towel carelessly on the ground. One of the maids would pick it up. " No need to get it twisted. You know what I mean. Did something happen between you two?"</p><p>Roman wanted to talk it out with someone but he knew that Dean would have been no help. He wouldn't be able to get over the fact that he had feelings for another guy furthermore that he had sex with him. " No. Why the third degree? I thought that you would be happy that I was here now."</p><p>" Over elated." Dean replied in a very dry and sarcastic tone. He wasn't fooled by Roman's behaviour. He knew him too long and too well. Something had happen between him and Rollins and he was going to make sure that he would find out what it was sooner or later.</p><p>He followed Roman into the house. " So what are you doing this evening?"</p><p>Roman leaned against the breakfast bar and took off his sunglasses. It was the first time that Dean noticed how sad his eyes looked. He softened a bit and then swore to himself that he would kick Seth Rollins' ass if he did anything to hurt his best friend.</p><p>" Nothing really."</p><p>" So you wanna go to Adam's house party?"</p><p>" He's having another one? Why?"</p><p>Dean shrugged and leaned against the counter next to Roman. " Well according to Adam, it's party time all the time."</p><p>* * *</p><p>" So explain to me why you don't want to be Roman's boyfriend again?"</p><p>Seth rolled over on his stomach keeping the comic book in his hand. " There's nothing to explain. I just don't want to."</p><p>Cody straddled Seth's back and plucked the comic book out of his hands. " Bullshit."</p><p>" Hey!" Seth tried to roll back over but Cody's weight prevented him from doing so. " Why is it such a big deal?"</p><p>" It's a big deal because you've spent the last two days looking like a sourpuss. I don't get it. Roman's hot, rich and yet he isn't an asshole. He's nice to you and you even said he went the extra mile to make sure that your first time was as nice as possible." Cody laid out his full weight on top of Seth ignoring his complaints. " I'm really not getting you this time dude."</p><p>Seth sighed into the mattress that his face was smoshed into. " Why does it have to be a thing? Why can't we just continue how we are?"</p><p>" Because Roman really likes you, although at this point I can't honestly tell you why he does and you really like him too even though you're in denial about it."</p><p>" I'm not in denial." Seth huffed.</p><p>" Yeah right. I bet if you saw Roman talking to somebody else right now you would be jealous."</p><p>" I won't get jealous over talking."</p><p>" Uh huh. What if you saw him kissing someone else?" Cody felt Seth stiffen underneath him. " Yeah I knew you would."</p><p>" But I didn't say anything!" Seth protested.</p><p>" But your body did." Cody got off of Seth and rested his head against a pillow.</p><p>Seth rolled over and looked at Cody who looked back at him. Finally Cody unclasped his hands and opened his arms. " C'mere."</p><p>Immediately Seth moved to Cody and laid his head on his chest while Cody's arms wrapped around him. " You're such a baby." Cody teased him gently.</p><p>Seth didn't bother to respond but instead felt comforted by the gentle rise and fall of Cody's chest.</p><p>" It's that he's a guy." The words were spoken so softly that Cody almost missed them.</p><p>" He's a guy?" Cody repeated. " You mean Roman?"</p><p>" Yeah."</p><p>Cody furrowed his brows. " Um yeah. I thought that you already knew that." Then the realization hit him at what Seth was trying to say. " You don't want to be in a relationship with a guy. That's it, isn't it?"</p><p>When Seth didn't answer Cody knew that he was right.</p><p>" You're afraid of what people might say if they found out."</p><p>Seth turned to look at him. " Aren't you?"</p><p>" Yeah but I'll be damned if I let what other people may think keep me from Randy." Cody's grip tightened on Seth.</p><p>" You really like him don't you?"</p><p>Cody nodded his head slowly. " Yeah. And you really like Roman too and you have to ask yourself if you really want to walk away from him just because of what people might say."</p><p>* * *</p><p>" I don't know why I let you talk me in this." Seth commented as he watched Zack Ryder dance by wearing the head of a white bunny costume.</p><p>" Because I'm tired of babysitting your melodramatic ass and Adam has the best house parties." Cody responded as he nudged Seth forward through the crowd to the back door. As soon as they stepped outside and the cool night air hit them, Seth felt a little better.</p><p>" I'll be right back."</p><p>Seth watched as Cody quickly made his way towards Orton who was standing by a palm tree near the pool. Orton had a cup in his hand and smiled as he saw Cody approaching him. He watched as Randy placed an arm around Cody's shoulder and placed a quick peck on Cody's cheek. In that moment he wished that he could have Roman do that to him but he was sure that he had done messed up what he had there.</p><p>An hour later Seth found himself sitting with the girls again. He didn't mind though, Naomi, Cameron and Nikki were hilarious and it took his mind off Roman for a bit.</p><p>" Oh there's my boo." Naomi said standing up.</p><p>Seth turned to see Dean walking towards them with Roman trailing behind. Roman was wearing a V-neck grey t-shirt and his hair was now sitting comfortably on his shoulders. A dark washed pair of jeans and black sneakers completed the look. So simply yet so effectively sexy. He couldn't take his eyes off of him and he saw that Roman was looking at him as well.</p><p>" Hey Nae." Dean pulled Naomi into his arms and started to kiss her deeply infront of them.</p><p>" Hey get a room!" Called out Nikki who then laughed and took another sip of her drink.</p><p>" Oh so those heifers are really gonna makeout in front of us?" Cameron looked at Roman. " Roman boo, come and give me some sugar."</p><p>Roman obliged and leaned over and gave Cameron a kiss on her cheek and Seth tried to pretend that the feeling rising inside him wasn't jealousy.</p><p>When Roman stepped back Cameron pouted. " That's it? I get more action from Nikki."</p><p>Roman just politely smiled and shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>Cameron got up and grabbed his hand. " Well the least you can do is make up for it by mixing me a decent drink." Holding his hand firmly Cameron led Roman back inside the house.</p><p>Seth was making some idle chat with Nikki while Naomi and Dean had moved on to parts unknown.</p><p>" So do you like Cameron?"</p><p>" Um what?" Seth spun his head around to face Nikki who had a sly smile on her face.</p><p>" Well you've been staring at the door ever since she left."</p><p>" Um no. It's nothing like that." Seth said quickly embarrassed that Nikki had caught him watching the door.</p><p>" Then why were you watching the door?"</p><p>" I didn't realize that I had been. I guess I had just zoned out." Seth tried not to sound too flustered hoping that Nikki had bought it.</p><p>" Okay." Nikki leaned back in the lounge chair. Seth could see that she didn't quite believe him but she let him be.</p><p>A few minutes later Cameron returned with Roman. Cameron grabbed Nikki's hand pulling her up. " C'mon, let's dance."</p><p>Cameron led Nikki away from the area leaving Seth and Roman alone. Seth glanced nervously up at him and then back down at his lap. He could feel his heart racing as he rubbed his palms together. He nearly jumped when Roman knelt in front of him, his beautiful grey eyes just watching him. He never had such a strong urge to kiss Roman until now. His eyes kept on darting to Roman's lips which looked extra full and supple tonight. He could smell the clean fresh scent of Roman's cologne wafting off him. He felt himself leaning in closer to Roman until he felt his hand on his knee. " Not here."</p><p>Roman stood up and so did Seth. He followed him quickly around the side of the mansion until they were a good distance away from the party goers and there was no activity on this side of the house. As soon as Roman leaned against a wall Seth was on him, kissing him hard. His hands moving all over Roman's head down to his shoulders gripping him tightly, his body pressed against Roman's. Roman was kissing him back, his tongue invading his mouth and wrapping around his own. His hands stopping right above the curve of Seth's ass. It felt as if years had passed since they had last kissed and not a couple of days. Seth sucked on Roman's lips hard and he felt him returning the favour. He just tasted so good and he just wanted to devour him as cliched as it sounded.</p><p>They were grabbing at each other's clothes. Seth's hands find their way underneath Roman's t-shirt touching his back and his abs while Roman kissed down the side of his neck and grabbed his ass through his jeans.</p><p>" I'm so sorry." The words tumbled out of Seth's mouth breathlessly. " I shouldn't have left."</p><p>Roman pressed his crotch against Seth's and he could feel his hardness against his own. Seth grabbed Roman's face pulling it back up for another hot kiss.</p><p>" I've missed you." Roman said sucking on Seth's lips. He hadn't been sure if he would ever get to do this again and now he was getting himself reaquainted with them.</p><p>" I've missed you too." Seth said grinding his hips against Roman's.</p><p>Goddamnit Cody was right. He couldn't just walk away from Roman. The way how he touched him and kissed him was everything. He couldn't deny himself this man because he was scared of what other people might say.</p><p>" Okay. I'll do it." Seth's breath ghosting over Roman's kiss swollen lips.</p><p>" Do what?" Roman looked at him a bit confused.</p><p>" Be with you." Seth looked up at him, his brown eyes shining bright in the faint starlight. " I wanna be with you Rome. Give us a shot." Seth faultered a bit. " If you still want it."</p><p>A huge smile broke out over Roman's face. " Of course I want this." His mouth covered Seth's devouring his whimpers easily. He couldn't believe it. Seth was his. Seth was his boyfriend. It sounded so strange yet so right at the same time.</p><p>He felt Seth's fingers stroking his erection through the jeans while they kissed and then he felt his belt being undone. After the belt was unbuckled, Seth popped the button on the jeans and unzipped it. He then slipped his hand inside to caress Roman's cock through his boxers. " Fuck Seth!" He loved it whenever Seth touched him down there.</p><p>Suddenly Seth pulled away from his lips and dropped to his knees. He lifted up the hem of Roman's shirt and kissed him right above the waistband of his boxers. He looked down to see Seth holding his jeans open as he planted another kiss on his member through the thin material.</p><p>" Seth! What are you doing? Somebody might pass this way and Adam might have cameras."</p><p>Seth ignored him and continued to kiss up and down his covered shaft. He could smell Roman's arousal and he could feel the heat through his boxers. He wanted to do this to Roman so badly right now.</p><p>Roman moaned softly when Seth pulled down the waistband of his boxers and then reached in and pulled out his cock. His private member was exposed to the night air, Seth and to anyone else who happened by.</p><p>" Seth!"</p><p>That was the only thing that managed to escape his lips as Seth sucked on the head of his cock for the first time. His fingers running through the top of Seth's hair, gripping it. Seth's mouth looked obscenely pretty wrapped around his cock. He watched as Seth made a valiant effort to take in more of it into his nice wet mouth but giving up when he reached half way. Seth's tongue licked the underside of his cock and an unexpected moan was ripped from Roman. Now it might be him to sound the alarm of something going on. He folded his lips in order to quieten his moans as Seth kissed, licked and sucked all over his cock. God he looked so good down there on his knees with his lips on his manhood. Roman wished that he could keep him there forever.</p><p>Seth quickly picked up a natural rhythm and was bobbing his head up and down on Roman's cock covering it with his saliva. Roman half wondered if Seth had done this before. He was a natural at this. Roman growled as Seth managed to swallow his cock almost to the base. He could see the obscene imprint of his cock in Seth's throat. He could feel his toes curling as Seth pulled it back out, looking up at him grinning. Roman grabbed his length and traced the head all over Seth's lips before pushing it back inside his mouth. That pretty mouth and big brown eyes were going to be the death of him.</p><p>His orgasm unleashed before he could warn Seth. He watched as Seth swallowed his cum down quickly in big gulps. As Seth stood back up, Roman had half a mind to bend Seth over and take him from behind but he didn't have any lube or condoms on him and he didn't want to risk hurting Seth. He tucked the saliva covered length back into his boxers where it felt quite uncomfortable as Seth started to kiss him once more. He saw what Seth meant about tasting his own cum. It really wasn't that pleasant. He fixed his jeans and belt and then pressed Seth up against the wall as his tongue continued to explore his cum filled mouth.</p><p>" I wanna touch you." Roman said as he palmed Seth's dick through his tight jeans.</p><p>" I want you to touch me." Seth responded. He placed his hand over Roman's keeping it against his crotch.</p><p>Roman groaned into the kiss and then pulled away. He grabbed Seth's hand and started walking towards the front of the house.</p><p>" Where are we going?" Seth inquired.</p><p>" To my poolhouse."</p><p>They were approaching the gates of Adam's mansion.</p><p>" Why?"</p><p>" Cause I don't want everyone to hear when I make you scream out my name."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth smiled to himself as he got ready that morning. Flashbacks of the night of Adam's party replaying in his head. After Roman rushed them back to the poolhouse, Seth's clothes were almost stripped off of him as Roman laid him on the couch and fingered his asshole and sucked his dick. Roman was right. He did scream his name when he came a few minutes later. The adrenaline had been pumping through him and the sensations were so good that he nearly fell off the couch if Roman had not been holding him.</p><p>It was two weeks since then and almost every day during that time he had been with Roman. They made out, went down on each other and explored each other's bodies to their hearts content although they didn't have sex again. As Seth left home and made his way to Roman's house on the bright Friday morning, he wondered why that was. He was definitely up for it again after he now knew what it was about. He loved feeling that close to Roman and how he felt inside of him. He felt a blush rising on his cheeks and he held his head down hoping that no one he passed saw that he was blushing for apparently no reason. He was happy. Really happy this morning and he knew that it would only get better.</p><p>He pushed opened the door of the poolhouse and walked inside. Roman was sitting on the couch sorting through a pile of video games.</p><p>" Hi." Seth called out as he walked in and closed the door behind him.</p><p>Roman's entire faced lighted up when he saw him. " Hi." His voice husky as he stood up and pulling Seth into his arms and into a kiss.</p><p>" I missed you." He mumbled against Seth's lips as he kissed him.</p><p>" You saw me yesterday." Seth teased. He couldn't stop grinning. He couldn't help it.</p><p>" That's so long ago." He kissed Seth's cheek. He sat on the couch and tugged on Seth's hand.</p><p>Seth took it as his cue to toe off his shoes and straddle Roman's lap, sitting on him comfortably. His fingers tangling in Roman's silky hair as he leaned over to continue kissing him. Roman's mouth was a warm, familiar territory with a mischievous tongue that Seth's loved to play with. He moaned softly as he rocked his hips slowly back and forth over Roman's. His boyfriend held his hips and thrusted up slowly to meet his rocking. Seth lightly bit Roman's bottom lip and hissed.</p><p>" I wanna have sex with you." Somehow the word fuck, seemed a bit too crude now. Seth opened his eyes and looked at Roman expectantly.</p><p>" I want it too baby." Roman replied. He sucked Seth's top lip into his mouth for a moment before releasing it with a wet pop. A sly smile played at the corner of his lips. " I have an idea."</p><p>" What is it?" The devious look on Roman's face had not bypassed him.</p><p>" Do you want to go camping?"</p><p>Seth's eyes opened in surprised. He definitely hadn't expected to hear that. " I guess. But what does that have to do with us having sex."</p><p>" Nothing much." Roman ran the back of his hand down the side of Seth's face. His skin wonderfully soft to touch. " Just picturing you and me in a tent underneath the stars..." Roman leaned in and sucked a soft kiss to the crook of Seth's neck. He felt the tremble that shot through Seth from that action. His right hand gently squeezed the jeans covered asscheek. " … having ..." The tip of his tongue tracing Seth's bottom lip. He heard the quiet hitch of Seth catching his breath. He kissed that tempting bottom lip. " Sex."</p><p>" Fuck Ro." Seth sounded breathless as if he had been running. He pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. " You're gonna be the death of me."</p><p>* * *</p><p>After four o' clock on Saturday afternoon they were back by the familiar creek. In his head Seth had deemed it to be their spot now. His mom had thought it was bit strange that he was going camping with Roman but she just said that boys will boys and just told him to be safe. Cody on the other hand laughed and said that he might suggest it to Randy.</p><p>The tent was pretty easy to set up. It was one of those semi-circular ones that you just basically had to unfold and it popped up. Seth was trying to build a small campfire but he really had no idea what he was doing.</p><p>He had gathered some pebbles from the creek and placed them in a small circle. Next he placed the driest twigs and sticks he could find and placed them in a heap in the middle. He was trying to rub two sticks together as he had seen in countless movies but no matter how many sticks he had rubbed and broken, nothing happened and he was becoming frustrated.</p><p>" The tent's up." Roman walked over to him. " What are you doing?"</p><p>" Trying to start a fire." Seth threw down the sticks in disgust. " It doesn't work."</p><p>Roman laughed. He took Seth's hand and gently dusted the residue from the twigs from them. " Nobody does that." While still holding Seth's hand with one of his, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette lighter. " Welcome to modern times."</p><p>Seth huffed as Roman laughed. He kissed his forehead. " You were so cute though."</p><p>" I just wanted to help." Seth was disappointed.</p><p>" And you did. You gathered the campfire materials. We don't need to start a fire yet until we're ready to eat anyway."</p><p>Roman moved to sit behind Seth so that he was between his legs. He clasped his fingers together around Seth's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. " Do you know what today is?"</p><p>" Um, Saturday?"</p><p>" Not quite. It's not just Saturday. It's the Summer Solstice."</p><p>" Uh huh."</p><p>" It's the longest day of the summer." He kissed Seth's cheek. " Which means that it's the longest night of the summer too." His nose brushing against Seth's jaw.</p><p>Seth turned his head so that Roman could capture his lips as the creek babbled on by and the leaves of the oak tree rustled above his head.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The sun was setting. A gorgeous golden hue light was playing over the creek water. Half of the oak tree was cast in this wonderous light and the leaves seemed to almost twinkle as they shifted in the breeze. But the sight that had caught Roman's eyes and took his breath away was the way how the golden light had highlighted Seth's face. The outline of his nose and lips and his eyes took on a honey colour in the setting sun. He was so fucking gorgeous. His feelings for Seth had grown so much and so quickly that it scared him a bit when he thought about it.</p><p>Seth turned around to look at Roman. The sunset was playing with his grey eyes and they looked almost metallic yet transparent and they enchanted him a bit as he studied them in the beautiful light. He sometimes felt like pinching himself when he was with him sometimes. He couldn't believe that he was actually this lucky. Roman complimented him in so many ways. His laugh calmed him when he got upset. He looked out for Seth's well being and making sure that he was alright at all times. Yet it didn't feel as if he was being smothered. And all Roman asked for in return was to be with him. He leaned in and kissed those lips that were being highlighted by the sun.</p><p>He turned around completely to face Roman and sighed as he sank into his embrace as they continued this beautiful, lazy kiss. This moment felt magical in a way that Seth could not describe. He wondered if Roman felt it as well but he didn't want to say anything in case he ruined it.</p><p>When they finally finished kissing, Roman twirled a lock of Seth's hair that had escaped from the ponytail. " You want to take a dip in the creek now before the sun completely sets?"</p><p>" Sure."</p><p>Seth stood up and pulled off his shirt. He heard Roman undressing next to him. He bundled up his clothes and placed them inside the tent and Roman followed suit.</p><p>As they made their way towards the creek, Seth spoke up. " This is just a ploy for you to get me naked."</p><p>Roman chuckled. " Yup. You got me." He placed his hands on Seth's waist as they stepped into the deliciously cool water. " And it worked too."</p><p>They waded in the shallow water for a while as the sun set. They splashed each other and kissed occassionally. As twilight made its way across the horizon, they made their way out of the creek.</p><p>They dried their bodies with separate towels this time and then both pulled on sweatpants and t-shirts. Roman started the campfire and made a simple dinner of hamburgers and bacon. As mounds of bacon sizzled in the frying pan Seth sat next to him with his arm hooked through Roman's and his head resting on Roman's shoulder.</p><p>As night was ushered in, Seth was licking the remnants of the chocolate from his fingers from the smores that they had. Roman gently pulled those fingers away from Seth's mouth and towards his own lips. Seth moaned as his fingers slid into the warm wetness of Roman's mouth. His smooth wet tongue deftly moving over his fingers taking away the last bit of chocolate.</p><p>Seth found himself in Roman's arms sitting on his lap with his thighs on either side of his hips. He replaced the fingers in Roman's mouth with his own lips and tongue. He could hear the gentle crackling of the camp fire behind them as their kiss intensified. Roman's hands were moving underneath his shirt warming his skin. The material bunched up to his shoulders until Roman pulled it over his shoulders and relieved him of it. Roman placed the shirt on Seth's lap as Seth savoured the feeling of the cool night wind caressing his naked skin.</p><p>The cool night wind on his back and Roman's warm lips and tongue on his front made for a delicious combination. He breathed Roman's name out into a moan as he tongued a sensitive nipple and he sucked it into his mouth. Roman rolled the nipple over with his tongue and Seth grabbed onto his shoulders and rocked his hips. Roman then trailed kisses across his chest to the other one and repeated the motion.</p><p>Seth pulled at Roman's shirt and he got the hint and removed it as well. Seth latched on to Roman's neck, kissing all over it and working a hickey into the spot where his neck and shoulder met.</p><p>" You like marking me huh?" Roman said as tiny bits of electricity bolted through him as Seth's cat like tongue licked over the spot.</p><p>Seth kissed the spot, pleased at the darking mark. " Well you are mine." Seth cupped Roman's face and kissed him ever so slowly. Barely moving his lips over Roman's but pressing into them hard enough that Roman didn't want to move away.</p><p>Roman gripped Seth's hips as he made his way on to his feet. He pushed down the waistband of Seth's sweatpants until it exposed his ass. His fingers trailed down the crack until they found his tight entrance. His index finger stroked it until Seth whimpered and kissed him properly.</p><p>Roman carried them over to the tent. His hands firmly on Seth's butt. He had to set him on his feet as he opened the flap and Seth crawled in. Roman appreciated the view of Seth's ass being framed by the sweats. He turned on a small lantern inside the dark tent so that they could see each other. He gently pressed Seth down on his stomach and then pulled the sweats off completely.</p><p>Seth arched his back a bit as he felt Roman's hand skimming over his ass. He squeezed the plump cheeks and then released them. He felt Roman spreading them apart and then a wet fingertip pressing at his entrance.</p><p>Roman kissed each soft cheek before he trailed the tip of his tongue down Seth's asscrack. He heard Seth gasping as he licked at his entrance for the first time. He placed his lips against it and kissed, sucked and lapped at the sensitive entrance while Seth moaned and thrashed underneath him.</p><p>Seth had never felt sensations like this before. He didn't even think that it was possible. He had heard of it but he never thought that he would ever try it or anyone would ever do it to him but here was Roman eating him out for all he was worth and Seth could barely control himself. His dick was so hard and heavy and he was trying to not touch himself and hold out for the fucking but it was so damn hard. He rutted his swollen member against the flat mattress trying to temper some of the sweet agony. When Roman's tongue probed insided of him he nearly lost it.</p><p>" Please... fuck Ro... I need..." Seth never thought that he would beg for dick like this but damn it. He needed Roman's cock inside him.</p><p>Roman kept on lapping at the now loosened entrance as he tugged off his pants. He reached under the corner of the mattress and pulled out the condom and small bottle of lube that he had stored. He quickly tore the condom out of the packet and rolled it on and then he applied the lube liberally to his dick. Seth was more than well lubricated thanks to him.</p><p>Seth rolled over on his back. His skin flushed and his hair had escaped from the ponytail. Roman's gaze moved from his eyes to his lips, down his lean muscular body and finally resting between his legs. " You're so fucking gorgeous." Roman said as he leaned in to claim Seth's lips as his hands pushed Seth's knees almost up to his ears.</p><p>Roman slid into Seth without much resistance and Seth actually pushed his hips up to meet his. Seth was actually sucking on his tongue as he pumped into him in a steady rhythm. He kept his thrusts at an even pace as he kissed and licked his way down Seth's jaw, neck and finally his chest. He loved hearing the little gasps that escaped Seth whenever he hit his prostate or when his dick rubbed between their bodies just right.</p><p>Seth's eyes were half opened, cloudy with desire as Roman pulled him up so that he was sitting on his thighs as he thrusted directly up into him. They were looking into each other's eyes now, having a visual conversation. Their hair was damp and stuck to their faces and skin. Their lips red and swollen from the intense kissing. Yet it was not enough.</p><p>Roman fisted Seth's hair and brought his face towards his and kissed him harshly swallowing his cries as he came between them. The words were on his lips of what he wanted to say about how he felt about him. But no not yet. Seth's arm encircled his neck and pressed his face into Seth's shoulder as he released inside of him. Their chests damp with sweat and nearly sticking together. He could see his feelings being mirrored in Seth's eyes as he pulled back ever so slightly to look at him. Seth felt it too. He could see it. His tongue darted out and traced Seth's bottom lip before retreating. Seth's eyelids were heavy and were threatening to close over those brown eyes that told him everything that he needed to know about how Seth felt about him in that moment. He could feel their chests rising and falling against each other as their heart rates started to return to normal. He could hear the crickets outside the tent chirpping and yet in that moment of absolute silence he could hear the quiet rush of the creek. But he couldn't say those words, he wouldn't. It was hard enough to get Seth to commit to be his boyfriend. Those words might just make him pull up the breaks on the entire thing. So he settled for kissing that fantastic mouth of Seth's while his cock still remained inside of him. He decided to be contented when Seth's locked his legs tightly around his waist and his arms tightly around his neck as he returned the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman rubbed his hands across his face trying to wipe the sleep away as his body awoke from its slumber. He could feel the warmth of Seth's body next to his own. He opened his eyes as he turned his head to look at him. Seth was breathing deeply as he slept and Roman took that time to study him and sort out his feelings as he slept.</p><p>There was just this vulnerability about Seth when he slept that made Roman feel more protective over him. He placed an arm around Seth's waist to keep him next to him. They were both naked underneath the blanket. He noticed Seth's thick, straight eyebrows, the distinctive bump in his nose that only added more to his appeal in Roman's mind. The long eyelashes that brushed the top of cheeks. The pretty pink lips that were slightly parted that he breathed through as he slept. The day old beard growing in on his face. Leaning over Roman lightly pecked Seth's cheek so that he wouldn't wake him. It had been inevitable he supposed. He had fallen for Seth. Wholly and completely. He couldn't really say that he had ever truly been in love before. He had liked some girls a lot but he couldn't claim that he had actually loved them. But with Seth it just felt different. Different and right. Being there with Seth as the sun was now starting to rise just felt right.</p><p>Seth rolled over and now he was facing Roman. His head on his chest. Fuck. He couldn't stop himself from falling for Seth even if he wanted to. He gently stroked Seth's cheek as he stirred awake. Seth yawned as he sat up and opened his eyes. His wavy dark brown hair looking like a beautiful mess around his head. Those large dark brown eyes focusing on him and the pretty pink lips twisting into a smile. Seth's hand cupping his jaw as he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Roman's. " Good morning."</p><p>Roman smiled and kissed him back. "Good morning to you too."</p><p>" Hmm." Seth pulled away his lips and made a face. " Morning breath."</p><p>Roman laughed. " Hey I was willing to put up with it."</p><p>Seth smirked and Roman gasped suddenly when Seth touched him. " Morning wood."</p><p>" I take it that you want some of that instead?" Roman asked as Seth slid his hand leisurely up and down his shaft.</p><p>" Definitely." Seth kissed his chest and then rolled over.</p><p>Roman grabbed the bottle of lube that was next to him and quickly coated his cock. He then lifted one of Seth's legs ove his hips and applied some lube to his entrance. He kissed the back of Seth's neck as he pushed into him up to the hilt. " There we are."</p><p>He took his time pumping in and out of Seth. He kissed his shoulder while he listened to the little moans that he made as he fucked him ever so slowly. Seth took the hand that Roman had around his waist and intertwined their fingers. The three words nearly slipped out of Roman's mouth at that point but he opted to kiss the back of Seth's neck again.</p><p>Seth rolled over a bit so that he could look up at Roman, their fingers remaining intwined. Roman brought his head down and kissed him on the lips. Morning breath or no morning breath. He didn't care. Seth was his. He felt so close to him right now and even if he couldn't tell him, he wanted him to feel it.</p><p>When he broke the kiss, Seth's eyes were locked on to his. His bottom lip folded in by the edge of his teeth. Using his free hand, Seth brought Roman's head back to his and kissed him passionately. His tongue actually probing into his mouth. Roman felt Seth giving a whimper and then he felt a splash of warm cum on the back of their interlocked hands. That was fine with him because he was about to cum as well. Seth was actually sucking on his tongue when he came inside of him. It was only afterwards when he felt the intense heat of Seth's ass mixing with the wetness of his cum that he realized that he hadn't used a condom. Well it wasn't as if Seth could get pregnant he mused. It just meant that cleaning up would be a bit messier.</p><p>He slowly pulled out of Seth who then crawled on top of him, kicking away the blanket. Seth sighed and kissed his chest once more.</p><p>Roman stroked Seth's hair. " So how was your camping trip?"</p><p>" Best trip ever."</p><p>" Oh really?" Roman brought his head forward and kissed him. " I guess we should do this more often."</p><p>" Yeah. We ..." Seth stopped abruptly mid sentence and looked behind him. " I think that's your cum running out of me."</p><p>Roman blushed as Seth looked back at him. " Um yeah. Sorry about that. I forgot to use a condom. I - " Seth placed a finger against his lips to cut him off.</p><p>" It's okay." He moved his fingers and pecked Roman's lips. " It doesn't really matter. We're together." He pecked his lips again. " Even if it's kinda gross."</p><p>They left the creek around midday and made their way back to the poolhouse. Once inside, Roman pulled Seth into his arms and kissed him thoroughly. They had brushed their teeth by then. Roman moaned as Seth sucked on his tongue as Seth's hands moved over his shoulders and down his chest. He wanted to tell Seth that he loved him so badly but he was scared of Seth's reaction. He didn't want him to feel as if he was pressuring him or that they were moving too quickly. But god! He felt so good in his arms and he tasted even better.</p><p>" Seth." He breathed out and kissed down his neck.</p><p>" Ro." Seth responded and did the same motion to him.</p><p>He could hear the longing in both of their voices. He could feel it between them but they both just couldn't say it.</p><p>He planted a kiss on Seth's forehead. " C'mon. Let me give you a ride home."</p><p>* * *</p><p>" So how was life without indoor plumbing?" Cody asked as he plopped down next to Seth on the bed.</p><p>" It was quite good actually." Seth rolled over on his back.</p><p>" So what happened?"</p><p>" I don't know how to describe it. It was perfect really."</p><p>Cody raised an eyebrow. " So in other words you got laid."</p><p>Seth grinned. " Yup. Twice."</p><p>Cody cheered. " Way to go Seth." He rubbed Seth's shoulder in congratulations.</p><p>" Knock it off." Seth laughed and pushed away Cody's hand.</p><p>" The first time Randy and I did it, I wanted to do it a second time but he didn't want to."</p><p>Seth sat up on the bed, resting back on his elbows. " You and Randy already had sex? Did you guys just started dating a couple of weeks ago?"</p><p>" For your information, it has been over a month." Cody sat up as well to face him. " And yeah we had sex last week and this week and probably tomorrow as well."</p><p>" Oh wow." Seth shook his head. " Rome and I haven't done it that often."</p><p>" So what the hell are you two doing all day together?"</p><p>" Well getting to know each other," Seth replied defensively. " Plus there's lots of other stuff we can do besides sex."</p><p>Cody plopped his head down on a pillow. " But I bet none of them feel as good."</p><p>" True." Seth rolled over and picked at his bedsheet.</p><p>" What is it?"</p><p>" Nothing really."</p><p>Cody nudged Seth's shoulder with his own. " Come on. Something is obviously on your mind."</p><p>" I dunno," Seth laid his head on the mattress. " It's just that when I was with Roman I just felt funny."</p><p>Cody furrowed his brows. " Funny good or funny bad."</p><p>" Funny good."</p><p>He turned to face Cody. " I think I love him Codes."</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Wait, let me get this straight? You spent the entire night out in the woods in a tent with Seth?"</p><p>" That's exactly what camping is Dean." Roman rolled his eyes and pushed his hand through his hair.</p><p>" But why?" Dean sat next to him on the couch.</p><p>" Because he said that he had never been camping and I thought that it would be a cool thing to do." Roman was getting a bit exasperated. He couldn't understand why Dean was making such a big thing out of it.</p><p>" So you're the Make-A-Wish Foundation now?"</p><p>" Why are making such a fucking big deal about this?" Roman didn't mean to yell but Dean really good at prodding him and getting him to the end of his rope.</p><p>" Because I fucking know you." Dean yelled back. He pointed his finger at Roman. " I fucking know you. I've been your fucking best friend for all of your life and I know when you're hiding something."</p><p>" I'm not hiding anything." Roman got up and went to open the door to the poolhouse. He needed some fresh air before he snapped and tried to choke Dean to death for being so damn annoying.</p><p>" Yes you are. The Roman Reigns I know wouldn't give up the comfort of modern day living for anyone. Plus … " Dean's voice returned to it's normal level. " You fucking hated camping when you were in the Boy Scouts. You couldn't wait to leave."</p><p>" Now you expect me to believe that all of that has suddenly changed?" Roman could hear Dean right up behind him.</p><p>" I don't expect you to believe anything." Roman kept this gaze fixed on the pool.</p><p>" Okay. I see how you're playing it but the truth is there's something going on between you and Seth. You spend all day, every day with him. You're always too busy to hang out or shoot some pool over at Adam's. And now you spent the night off in the woods with him."</p><p>" You sound kinda jealous there Dean." Roman wished he could take back the moment when he mentioned to Dean that he went camping with Seth. It so wasn't worth it.</p><p>" Not jealous." Dean said in a huff. " Okay maybe a little but still." Dean squeezed past Roman without asking to stand in front of him. " Rome, you know that you can tell me anything right?" Roman's gaze remained steady unflinching. He sighed. " Fine. Be like that." He slipped his left hand into his front jeans pocket. " But I think I have an idea of what's going on between you and Seth and I hope to God that I'm wrong because that would be a huge disappointment Rome." He gave Roman a big bright smile but there was a no warmth there. Then he turned and calmly walked away.</p><p>Roman's eyes narrowed as he watched him leave. When he had disappeared from sight, Roman went back inside the poolhouse and slammed the door shut. He sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Everything was just fucked up. He was in love with Seth but he couldn't tell him because he was afraid that he would leave him. Now on the other hand, Dean was on to them but he didn't want to stop seeing Seth because Dean might find out. He didn't know what the fuck to do and he felt overwhelmed.</p><p>He took out his phone and stared at it. He wanted to call Seth and tell him to come over and to tell him everything about Dean and tell him that he loved him and that no matter what he would always be there no matter what happens. But that was only a fantasy. He was certain that Seth would run to the door if he told him those three words.</p><p>He could only think of one person he could call that could possibly understand how he was feeling. It was a long shot but he felt that he had to do it as the tears burned the rims of his eyes. He was just in too deep.</p><p>He felt his hand shaking as he unlocked his phone and then as he tapped the number on the screen. He put the phone up to his ear as he waited for the person to pick up. The phone clicked.</p><p>" Hi. Tony?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Every thing is just fucked up."</p><p>Antonio watched as Roman leaned back against the couch. Every thing had to be fucked up for Roman to actually call him and want to speak to him. He had come right over when Roman said that he wanted to talk about his situation. He listened quietly as he told him about his love for Seth and the obnoxiousness of Dean.</p><p>" You should tell him Ro."</p><p>Roman looked puzzled. " Tell who what?"</p><p>" Tell Seth that you're in love with him." As hard as it was for Antonio to say those words he had come to accept that there would never be anything between him and Roman especially now that Roman was in love with Seth.</p><p>Roman shook his head. " But I just told you why I couldn't do that."</p><p>" No. You just gave me a whole list of excuses to justify why you won't do it." Antonio replied calmly.</p><p>Roman shook his head vigourously. " No I can't."</p><p>" Yes you can. Honestly Rome, if Seth runs because he can't handle that you love him then he doesn't deserve you."</p><p>" It isn't that simple. This is something new to both of us."</p><p>" There you go making excuses again." Antonio sighed. " So what are you going to do? Keep it buried deep inside until it almost kills you?"</p><p>Roman looked lost as he stared at his hands in his lap. " I dunno. I've never been in love with anyone before."</p><p>At that moment Antonio's heart went out to him. He loosely placed an arm around Roman's shoulder. " It's scary isn't it?"</p><p>Roman nodded. " Yeah."</p><p>" I know I've been there and the scariest part is thinking that they won't say it back." He nudged Roman's knee with his own. " Do you think that Seth loves you?"</p><p>Roman shrugged his shoulders. " Yeah I think so."</p><p>" Well good. And after you tell him that you love him. You need to tell him about Dean."</p><p>Roman opened his eyes wide and looked at Cesaro as if he was crazy. " No way! Seth would definitely break us up if he knew that Dean was on to us."</p><p>" But you're driving yourself crazy worrying about it alone. Maybe you need to give Seth a bit more credit. He maybe stronger than that."</p><p>Roman mulled over what Antonio had said and slowly nodded. " Maybe you're right." He rendered half a smile. " Thanks. I guess I really needed someone to talk this over with."</p><p>Cesaro returned the smile and took his arm from around Roman. " Yeah." He gave Roman a hopeful look. " That's what friends are for right? We could at least be friends right?" The door was closed on him and Roman being anything more but he would still like to be apart of his life.</p><p>Roman considered it for a moment. " Yeah I guess. Let's take it one day at a time."</p><p>Antonio smiled. At least he had been given a fresh start and he would try his hardest not to fuck it up like he did the last time. " Thanks Rome."</p><p>As he watched Cesaro leave, Roman figured that the only thing left for him to do was to tell Seth how he felt about him.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Are you sure that Dean wants me here?"</p><p>Roman turned off the car engine and looked over at Seth. " What makes you say that?"</p><p>Seth shrugged. " I dunno. I get the feeling lately that Dean doesn't like me much."</p><p>" If Dean didn't want you here, he wouldn't have invited you." Roman reached across the console and took Seth's hand in his. " If you don't feel comfortable, we can leave."</p><p>Seth sighed and shook his head. " No it's fine." He gave Roman a weak smile.</p><p>Roman leaned over to Seth and softly kissed him. He meant it to be quick but Seth captured his bottom lip just right tugging it down softly so that he could slip his tongue quickly into his mouth. He forgot about anyone seeing them and returned the kiss, bringing up his free hand to cup Seth's face.</p><p>Roman gave Seth two quick kisses as he pulled away. Between the way how he was feeling and how Seth was looking at him he almost told him how he felt right then and there but he held back. Not yet.</p><p>As Seth walked along the narrow boardwalk next to Roman he began to feel funny again. He wanted to reach out and hold his hand but he knew that he couldn't. When Roman had kissed him in the car he didn't mean to get carried away but damn it. Ro's lips had felt so good and he wanted more. He half wished that they were kissing right now.</p><p>" I think this is it."</p><p>Seth looked up at the beautiful seventy foot yacht in front of them. It was white with three levels that Seth could makeout from the outside. It was sleek with smooth curves and stood out among the other yachts in the marina. " Dean's dad got him this for just graduating high school?"</p><p>" Yup." Roman replied as he walked to the plank to board it.</p><p>Roman was nonchalant about this careless display of wealth but to Seth it was everything. He doubted that he would ever be able to afford anything like this no matter how hard he worked. As he stepped on board the vessel he realized that this was the first time that he had ever been on a yacht but Roman was walking around like it was second nature to him. As he followed his boyfriend, he thought to himself, of course it was. Roman's parents probably owned one, heck the guy got brand new BMW as graduation present. All he got was a hug and a huge smile from his mom. Back then it had felt like enough but now seeing how the rich lived on a daily basis he couldn't help but to feel a bit out of place. Not that Roman ever made him feel that way. He was a nice as can be and thought nothing about ordering copious amounts of food every day for them even from some the nice restaurants. Places where Seth would have to save carefully for a couple of months if he even thought of going.</p><p>He couldn't help but to think as he entered what looked like the common area with beautiful hardwood floors and white couches that one of the reasons that Dean didn't like him was because he didn't fit in with their social class. He never said it or hinted at it but after a few years of going to high school with a bunch of rich kids he could pick up on the clues. He would have considered Dean his friend before but ever since he started hanging out with Roman he couldn't help but to pick up on a bit of hostility.</p><p>" Hey!" Dean greeted them as they walked in. Dean's eyes barely flitted over at him but kept them steady on Roman. " Glad you guys could make it."</p><p>Roman looked around taking in the widescreen television, recessed lightning in the roof and the over all tasteful expense of the place. " Impressive. She's a beauty Dean."</p><p>Dean grinned. " She sure is." He pointed to the door at the other end of the room. " Nae's in there with the rest of the gang."</p><p>When they walked through the door they entered a spacious ultra modern kitchen with black granite countertops that shone in the morning sun.</p><p>" Well since everyone's here, I will let the captain know that he can cast off."</p><p>" Hey Sethie, come and have a drink." Nikki called him over to the bar. He notice that it was him, Roman, Adam Rose, Naomi, Cameron, Nikki and strange enough Lana. The blonde Russian wasn't interacting with the other girls much and was nursing a drink while Adam tried to chat her up. He noticed Roman following Dean out of the kitchen but he didn't think anything much about it as he sipped the strong drink that Nikki had placed in front of him.</p><p>" Dean!" Roman grunted through his lips as he grabbed Dean's arm as he was about to ascend the steps to the bridge where the captain was. " What the fuck are you doing?"</p><p>Dean looked back at him all wide eyed and innocent. " Whatever do you mean Roman?"</p><p>" Why is Lana here?"</p><p>" Well I just invited the poor girl along since she's new in the country and what not. Maybe she'll become friends with Nae and the rest of the girls."</p><p>Roman shook his head. " You're a sick bastard you know that?"</p><p>Dean laughed. " I'm only being hospitable."</p><p>He pulled his arm out of Roman's grip and walked up the stairs. " Don't you have your own significant other to worry about Ro?"</p><p>Roman gritted his teeth at the shot Dean took about him and Seth but he wouldn't fall for it. He headed back to the kitchen. Naomi was a good girl and she deserved a loyal boyfriend. Which Roman had to admit that up to this point that Dean had been but he knew the kind of game that he was playing and Roman didn't like it one bit.</p><p>When Roman got back everyone was in the main room sitting down on the white couches watching the big flat screen that had to be at least sixty inches wide. There were plenty of drinks and food around the area.</p><p>Seth was sitting at the end of one of the couches and Roman eased in next to him. Seth automatically leaned back against him and rested there for a few seconds before he caught himself and pulled away. Damn it. He wanted Seth to rest against him and for him to place his arm around Seth's waist as they usually did back at the poolhouse. He hated that he couldn't show his affection for Seth like he wanted just because they were guys.</p><p>He noticed Cameron leaning back on Nikki who was playing in her hair and no one batted an eye because they were girls. Let him do that to Seth and he was certain that Dean would be the first to call him a fag. He looked at Seth who was watching the movie and decided that he really should have turned his car around and go back home.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Is something wrong Ro?"</p><p>Seth noticed that Roman had been awfully quiet during the forty five minutes that the movie had been on even though it was pretty funny.</p><p>" Come with me." Roman whispered to him getting off the couch.</p><p>Roman could feel Dean's eyes on them as they walked out of the room but right now he didn't give a fuck.</p><p>They walked down the narrow corridor almost to the end of the boat when Roman tried a door and it was unlocked. Roman ushered Seth inside and closed the door behind them. It was a small tastefully done bedroom with a small porthole that showed the ocean. There was a small seating position infront of it.</p><p>Roman sat on it and then patted his lap. " Come here."</p><p>Seth went over and sat on Reigns' lap and sighed contentedly when Roman's arms wrapped around him.</p><p>" I needed this." Roman finally said. " I just wanted to hold you so fucking bad out there and knowing that I couldn't was just so fucking frustrating ya know?"</p><p>" I know." Seth kissed Roman's forehead. " I wanted you to hold me too."</p><p>Seth rested his head on top of Roman's with his arms loosely wrapped around his neck and they watched the ocean and shoreline slip by as they held each other.</p><p>" Seth?" Roman took one of his hands and locked their fingers together. They had spent at least twenty minutes alone in this room in silence but he was definitely about to break it.</p><p>" Yeah?" Seth bent his head and tapped his lips against Roman's.</p><p>" I love you."</p><p>This was it. The moment when all the truths will be revealed. He scrutinized Seth carefully. He seemed a bit surprised and Roman wondered if he was going to get up from his lap. But to his own surprise Seth kissed him again. " I love you too."</p><p>" Are you serious?" Roman was grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't believe what he had heard.</p><p>Seth grinned back. Roman looked so happy and relieved all at the same time. " Of course I am."</p><p>" When did you like know it?" Roman felt almost silly asking Seth this but he was so relieved that Antonio was right about him telling Seth. Plus he had never told anyone except his parents that he had loved them before. It was pretty exciting to him.</p><p>" Um..." Seth smiled. " I think it would have to be after we had sex that morning in the tent. I just felt so close to you. I dunno. It just felt like it."</p><p>Roman nodded. " Me too."</p><p>" So how about you?" Seth pressed a kiss to Roman's cheek. " When did you realize it?"</p><p>" I think it was in two parts actually." He pulled Seth's head down for a quick kiss. " I think I fell for you when you fell out of the tree coincidentally."</p><p>Seth's face flushed with embarrassment. " Of course you would."</p><p>" I think I actually knew what it was that same morning in the tent when I watched you sleeping."</p><p>" That's pretty creepy." Seth commented.</p><p>" Shut up and kiss me." And Seth did.</p><p>After some long deep kisses they finally broke apart. Roman knew that they were both hard but he didn't want to do anything on the yacht. He wanted to tell Seth what Dean said about him but he didn't want to ruin the mood right now between them.</p><p>As he stood up, he pulled Seth in once more and kissed him. " I think you should head back out first and I will come later."</p><p>Seth nodded. He hated that they had to sneak around but he wasn't sure that their friends would accept them so he went along with it.</p><p>When Seth left, Roman sat on the edge of the bed and looked out the window wondering how long would they have to keep their relationship a secret. He had to admit that he couldn't handle everyone knowing about them just yet.</p><p>After a few minutes had passed Roman went to open to the door and to his surprise he saw Lana coming out of the room opposite him. She gave her skirt a tug and smoothed some stray hairs back into her her precise bun. She smirked at him and walked down the corridor.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He took one step across the corridor and opened the door to the room that Lana came out of. He couldn't say that he was surprised when he saw Dean casually fixing his belt.</p><p>Dean looked at him grinning. " Can I help you with something Ro? Are you lost?"</p><p>Roman shaked his head disappointed. " You really ain't shit Dean."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" So are you planning on breaking up with Naomi?"</p><p>Roman closed the door behind him and he sat on the bed. He watched as Dean smoothed out his shirt and turned to him grinning.</p><p>" Now why would I do a thing like that?"</p><p>" Because you're hooking up with Lana."</p><p>" So?" Dean looked confused. " You aren't making any sense Rome."</p><p>Roman sighed and shook his head. " You really haven't changed Dean. I really thought that you would have been different with Naomi. You said that she was perfect."</p><p>" She was." Dean contemplated for a moment. " Actually she still is." He smiled at Roman. " But even perfection gets a bit boring after a while."</p><p>" You know that she's going to be pretty hurt if she finds out about this." Roman pointed out.</p><p>Dean nodded his head in acknowledgement. " True." A wry grin played on his face. " But I'm not going to tell her. Are you gonna tell her Rome? Are you gonna tell Naomi and break her heart?"</p><p>Dean laughed as Roman glared at him. His jaw set. " Yeah I didn't think so."</p><p>" Bros before hoes Roman." Dean walked to the door. " Or in your case, bros before dudes." Dean laughed out loudly at his own joke while Roman resisted the urge to smash his face in.</p><p>Even though it was true that he and Seth were together, Dean had no proof of it but yet it didn't stop him from acting like an ass about it. Roman groaned softly as he followed Dean out of the room. He was definitely reconsidering why he was still friends with Dean at this point.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Wow this is really beautiful."</p><p>Dean smiled at Naomi who was sitting on his lap. " Yeah it sure is babe."</p><p>The sun was setting over the horizon. The clouds and sky were a mix of pink and gold and the ocean dazzled with the setting sun. They had all gathered at the back of the yacht. It was an open area with seating on either side.</p><p>Naomi and Dean were sitting on one side along with Nikki and Cameron. Lana and Adam were on the other side and surprisingly Adam had his arm around Lana's waist and Lana allowed it to remain there.</p><p>Seth and Roman were sitting behind them. Roman had one arm stretched out along the back of the seating and Seth was partially resting back against him. It was casual enough not to raise any eyebrows but close enough that he could feel Seth against him. It would have to do for now.</p><p>Seth wanted to rest against Roman properly. To put his back solidly against his chest and to feel his arm around him. He glanced at Roman's hand that was resting on top of the seating. He wanted to take it down and hold it in his own hand. Actually what he really wanted to do was to crawl into Roman's lap and exchange some lazy kisses as they watched the sun set together. Just him and Roman and no one else. But instead they had to settle for this position. It just didn't seem fair to him. He overheard Adam flirting with Lana, calling her a rosebud or something like that and he couldn't even get to close to Roman without people looking at them funny.</p><p>Roman noticed Dean glancing across at them occassionally and smirking and then looking away. He was being so fucking annoying. Seth was barely touching him and even if he was, what was the big deal? Why couldn't he just liked who he wanted without people making a fanfare out of it?</p><p>" Hey can you come with me for a second?" Roman whispered into Seth's ear.</p><p>Seth looked back at him and nodded and followed Roman back into the yacht under Dean's careful gaze.</p><p>He followed Roman down the familiar corridor and waited anxiously as he opened the door to the same bedroom as before.</p><p>When they were both in the room, Roman closed the door and locked it. He had to tell Seth about the comments that Dean had been making about them. It was only fair.</p><p>But the way how Seth looked just then. His hair loose and falling in pretty curls to his shoulders. His eyes looked especially big and brown, framed by his long eyelashes. He was so handsome yet there was a certain delicateness to his features that he liked.</p><p>Seth took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Roman's shoulders, relaxing immediately when he felt Roman's arms around his lower back. He didn't even know how it started but the next sensation that he was aware of, Roman was kissing him. His lips pillowy and soft, his mouth warm and welcoming. Seth had to admit to himself that it was Roman's kisses that got him hooked on the other man. Roman sometimes dominated the kiss but most of the time they took turns like right now as they were exploring each other's mouths with their tongues.</p><p>Seth pressed his hips into Roman's so that they could feel each other's arousal. He couldn't help but to wonder if this was how it was going to be. Sneaking around to find places to be alone and makeout as if they were criminals. He had never thought about same sex couples until now and he had come to appreciate how hard it must be for them now that he was in a similar situation. He would have to ask Cody how it felt to be with Orton. If he felt bad about having to sneak around with his boyfriend.</p><p>" You're thinking again." Roman chided him softly as he pecked his lips.</p><p>" It's nothing." Seth tried to dismiss it but one look from Roman and he knew that he wasn't buying it. " I just wish that we didn't have to sneak around. I wish that we could be open about our relationship." Seth sighed softly as he rested his forehead against Roman's. " But on the other hand I don't want people to be in our business. You know?"</p><p>" Yes I know." Roman kissed him gently. " I feel exactly the same way."</p><p>Seth groaned in frustration. " Why does it have to be so hard?"</p><p>" I don't know baby." He kissed Seth's forehead. " But as long as you're here with me, I'm not complaining."</p><p>Seth smiled and kissed him and then laid his head on his shoulder. " How long until we get back to the marina? I just want to spend the rest of the night with you."</p><p>Roman glanced at the watch on his wrist. " About half an hour."</p><p>Seth sighed. " I guess we should go back out to the others then."</p><p>Roman nodded in agreement. They parted with a final kiss and went to join their friends.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Well if it isn't Roman and his new boy - er - excuse me, best friend coming back out to join us."</p><p>Everyone turned to stare at them at Dean's words. It made Seth feel quite uncomfortable and Roman glared at him. " Knock it off Dean."</p><p>" What?" Dean looked around innocently. " I'm just informing everyone who your new best friend is because apparently I've been cast aside."</p><p>Seth bit his bottom lip and looked at the ground. At least he now knew why Dean didn't like him. He thought that he had replaced Dean's friendship with Roman.</p><p>Roman saw that Seth was uncomfortable and spoke up. " Drop it Dean. You're being an asshole."</p><p>" Oh I'm the one being an asshole?" The sarcasm in his voice was getting on Roman's last nerve. " I practically have to beg you to hang out with me nowadays. It's always Seth this and Seth that. What, are you fucking him or something?"</p><p>At that comment, Roman felt his heart drop as Seth gasped and then rushed back inside the boat quite upset.</p><p>" Dean!" Naomi hit Dean on his shoulder. " Why are you acting like this to Roman and Seth? They haven't done you anything."</p><p>" Yeah Dean. You just hurt Seth's feelings." Nikki got up from her seat. " I'm gonna go and check on him." Nikki walked past Roman to head back into the yacht.</p><p>" You are really a fucking piece of work you know that?" It was taking all of Roman's self control not to punch Dean in the face. " What the fuck is wrong with you? You're acting like a child just because I decided to hang out with Seth this summer."</p><p>Dean was smiling at him with absolutely no remorse on his face. " Well come on Rome. A man of your caliber can do better than to hang out with a guy like Rollins."</p><p>Roman furrowed his eyebrows. " What the hell is that suppose to mean?"</p><p>Dean casually waved his hand around at the yacht. " He's not exactly in our circle now is he?"</p><p>" I can't believe that you just said that." Naomi said getting up from next to Dean. " I don't even know you right now."</p><p>" But baby," Dean called out as she walked away. " Your parents are Harvard grad lawyers. It's cool." But Naomi didn't even look back at him. Dean looked across at Lana and winked at her. " She'll be back." Lana giggled softly and Adam and Cameron both looked confused.</p><p>Cameron got up. " I'm going to look for Nikki and Naomi."</p><p>Dean patted the empty spot on the couch next to him. " Come on Rome. Let's chat."</p><p>Roman shook his head. " You must be out of your fucking mind if you think that we have anything to chat about."</p><p>Roman turned on his heel and went back in the yacht to look for Seth. He found him easily enough in the kitchen sitting on a stool with Nikki, Cameron and Naomi around him.</p><p>" I don't know what is wrong with Dean," Naomi was saying. " He can be such a prick sometimes. I'm so sorry Seth."</p><p>" It's not your fault Nae." Seth said quietly.</p><p>Naomi pouted. " He has me so angry right now I feel like throwing him off the damn boat."</p><p>" You and me both." Roman responded.</p><p>Seth turned around to look at him. Roman could see how hurt he was and how the callousness of Dean's words had really impacted Seth. He was probably thinking the same thing as he was. Is this what it was going to be like if they came out to their friends about their relationship?</p><p>" Did I really come between you guys?" Seth asked timidly.</p><p>" Don't be silly. Dean did that on his own." Roman took Seth's hand and pulled him up.</p><p>" Naomi girl, you need to talk to your man." Cameron said. " So what if Seth and Roman are new best friends or whatever, he didn't have throw a bitch fit like that."</p><p>Naomi sighed wearily. " I know. I've never seen Dean act like that."</p><p>Nikki however did not miss the fleeting look that passed between Roman and Seth. " Yeah I like Roman hanging out with Seth more. He isn't as big of a douche as he used to be."</p><p>Roman picked up on the playful tone in Nikki's voice and managed to laugh to break the tension. " Yeah I guess he's been a good influence on me." Finally, a smile from Seth.</p><p>Roman sat next to Seth at the table and eventually they chatted about other things with the girls as the yacht sailed into the marina. Nikki noticed that Roman hadn't let go of Seth's hand the entire time.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Hey, I'm sorry about this evening."</p><p>Seth rolled his head over in the car seat to face him. They were parked infront of his house. Seth just wanted a warm shower and his bed to think things over. " Stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault. I didn't figure Dean to be such a big asshole either."</p><p>Roman remembered what Dean said about Seth not being in their circle. He couldn't believe that Dean was such a elitist prick before but he never noticed. Or maybe he did notice but brushed it away. Now he felt ashamed for doing so. He held Seth's hand in his as he spoke.</p><p>" I love you, okay? And no matter what anyone says, I'm not going anywhere." He leaned over and kissed Seth. " You believe me right?"</p><p>Seth nodded. " I do. I love you too." His heart was beating so hard in his chest right now, he thought that it might shatter his ribcage. Roman and him were on the verge of going to another level in their relationship. He could feel it but it scared him because he had no idea what that level was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Well Dean's a fucking douche."</p><p>" Tell me about it." Seth rolled over on the bed and place his feet on Cody's lap.</p><p>" Why was he acting like that?"</p><p>" I dunno. I left before he had finished." Seth pushed the comic book that he had been reading off his chest. " But I'm sure it has something to do with the fact that I'm not from money."</p><p>Cody nodded thoughtfully. " I can see that but Dean had never seem to be the type of guy who cared about those sort of things."</p><p>" Yeah I guess he didn't care until I got too close to Roman."</p><p>" Well that is true." Cody grinned. " You did steal his best friend from right out under him."</p><p>Seth shot up. " I did not! Roman said that it was Dean's own fault."</p><p>" Well of course he did. He's so in love with your damn ass that he's blinded by your ulterior motives."</p><p>Cody hollered and laughed when Seth punched his shoulder. " I was just kidding. Yeesh."</p><p>Seth was still scowling at him. Cody laughed and pulled Seth who was reluctant at first, on top of him. " I'm just saying that I can understand in a way where Dean's coming from. One minute you have this close friend who you're accustomed to doing everything together and then suddenly he drops you when someone else enters the picture."</p><p>" Did I do that to you with Roman?" Seth questioned. He had honestly never thought about it that way.</p><p>" In a way you did." Cody responded truthfully. " But I got where it was coming from." Cody locked this fingers together on top of Seth's back. " It wasn't the same type of relationship that we have. So I knew that you would be back." Cody grinned cheekily. " Plus you love me too much."</p><p>Seth rolled his eyes dramatically and placed his forearms on either side of Cody's head. " I guess I can see your point."</p><p>" And, I'll take a guess here. I don't think Roman and Dean were ever as close as we are." Cody looked down the length of his body. " I mean look at us."</p><p>Seth's eyes travelled the same route as Cody's. Their hips were flushed together and his entire body weight was resting on top of Cody and there faces were inches apart. It definitely wasn't usual to say the least.</p><p>" But I don't know if Ro can tell Dean about us. He seems pretty homophobic." Seth sighed and laid his head on Cody's shoulder. " Besides I get the feeling that if we tell Dean that he's going to tell everyone." He felt Cody's fingers in his hair as he gently massaged his scalp. " I don't think either me or Ro is ready for everyone to know yet."</p><p>Seth raised his head back up again. " What are you and Randy going to do?"</p><p>Cody shrugged. " I dunno. No one has really been asking about us or paying us any attention. But I guess that's because no one dares to cross Randy about anything so that maybe the reason."</p><p>He noticed Seth's crestfallen look. He took Seth's beared chin between his thumb and forefinger. " Hey. I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what. So cheer up."</p><p>Cody profered a weak smile and then tilted his head down to close the gap between them. He softly pressed his lips against Cody's and then pulled away. " Thanks. You know that I got you too."</p><p>Cody nodded and then brought his head up to kiss Seth this time. He moved his lips over Seth's for a couple of seconds and then dropped his head back down on the pillow looking quite befuddled.</p><p>" What is it?" His mind still processing the fact that Cody just kissed him even though it was quite quick and simple."</p><p>" You're such a terrible kisser. I really have no idea what Roman sees in you." He pawed Seth's side until he got the hint and rolled off of him.</p><p>Seth laughed. " That wasn't even a proper kiss."</p><p>" Well if that's a sample. Well I've had enough." Cody sat up and shook his head. " Yeah I'm never doing that again."</p><p>* * *</p><p>" This is why you should have told Seth what Dean had been saying about both of you."</p><p>Roman was pacing the poolhouse. " I know but I just couldn't right then. It was just the way he was looking at me. I didn't want anything to spoil the moment."</p><p>Antonio placed his hands on his hips. " And then Seth ended up getting blindsided by Dean's comments."</p><p>Roman stopped pacing. " I know. I just wanted to protect him for a little while longer."</p><p>" I understand that Ro but you can protect him better by telling him the truth."</p><p>" The truth?" Roman looked at Antonio increduously. " The truth that Dean is totally a snob that thinks that Seth isn't worthy enough to enjoy my company? Is that the truth that you want me to tell him? Would you say that to someone whom you're in love with?"</p><p>Roman stared at him with his eyes wide open expecting an answer.</p><p>" Well no," Antonio answered carefully. " I mean I wouldn't say it like that."</p><p>" Well then how would you say it? There's no easy way to tell someone that."</p><p>Antonio was stumped. Roman did have a point. " I guess you're right."</p><p>Roman sat on the edge of the top of the couch. " I don't want to lose him Tony." His voice was sad and sounded faraway.</p><p>" Have you given any thought to just coming out about your relationship?" Antonio knew that this was dicey territory for Roman but from the way how Dean was behaving he was really just forcing his hand.</p><p>Roman shook his head hard. " No! We're not ready for that yet."</p><p>" Well with how Dean's acting you guys might need to be ready sooner than later."</p><p>Roman growled and thumped the couch with his fists. " Why is everything so complicated? Why can't I just be with Seth without everyone being involved? Why can't I just love him without people being nosy?"</p><p>Antonio watched with concern as Roman's chest heaved, his eyes becoming glassy. He was truly hurting over this and Antonio truly felt for him.</p><p>" Rome..." Cesaro stepped forward and rested his hands on his shoulder. He didn't know what else to say.</p><p>" Why can't Dean just leave us alone?" A tear rolled out of Roman's left eye. Antonio pulled him into a tight embrace. He knew how Roman was feeling. He wasn't crying out of sadness. He was angry and frustrated. He had felt that way too but he was lucky that his friends weren't judgemental assholes like Dean and accepted him for who he was. It was hard being a bit different in a society like this. Especially for a teenager who had no true independence of their own.</p><p>He held on to Roman as he sobbed quietly into his t-shirt. He knew that he needed to get it out. Roman was trying to be emotionally strong for both him and Seth but he knew that he couldn't maintain it one hundred percent of the time and it was okay for him to take a break as he was doing right now.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" I could've walked over ya know."</p><p>" I know but I felt like picking you up." Roman said looking over at Seth smiling.</p><p>" Cody says that you're spoiling me." Seth responded without thinking.</p><p>When the smile vanished from Roman's face, Seth only then realized what he had said.</p><p>" So, um, Rhodes knows about us?" Roman's words were slow and measured. Seth could tell that he was upset.</p><p>" Yeah." He glanced nervously at Roman. " He's my best friend. He thinks that it's cool."</p><p>" He does?"</p><p>Roman genuinely sounded surprised as he drove slowly down his driveway.</p><p>" Yeah." Seth nodded. " He has been really supportive."</p><p>Roman parked his car in the garage and killed the engine. " That's great." At least one of them had a best friend who wasn't a complete asshole.</p><p>Seth followed Roman into the house. " Aren't we hanging out in the poolhouse today?"</p><p>Roman shook his head. " Nah. I thought that we could spend sometime in my room instead."</p><p>Seth looked around the mansion as Roman led him to the mahogany staircase. It had a more homey vibe than Dean's for sure. The floors were hardwood and a warm brown. The furniture was a bit mixmatched but tasteful and it looked as if an actual family lived there instead of at Dean's where everything looked catalogue ready.</p><p>He followed Roman up the stairs and then past a couple of doors before Roman opened one. As he stepped inside he realized that it was the first time that he had ever been in his boyfriend's bedroom. It was spacious to say the least. The walls were white and there was nice looking window seat. A large flat screen television and a king sized bed.</p><p>" Nice room." Seth said appreciatively as Roman closed the door behind him.</p><p>" Thanks." Roman turned on the television and went to Netflix.</p><p>Seth toed off his sneakers and sat on the bed. Roman sat on the bed also and reached over and pulled Seth next to him as he queued up the movie.</p><p>He thought about what Antonio had said about telling Seth about what Dean had said about him but here was Seth doing this delightful thing of kissing up his neck to his jawline. He decided that it could wait as he turned his head to allow Seth to kiss him fully on the mouth.</p><p>* * *</p><p>They were lying on Roman's bed next to each other watching the second movie. Seth felt Roman's hand moving slowly from his knee, up his thigh but he didn't really pay it any attention as he was enthralled with the car chase on screen. His attention was instantly averted however when Roman's fingers ran over the head of his dormant cock. He looked over at his boyfriend who only smirked and kissed Seth's cheek. His fingers caressing the entire length now.</p><p>Seth moaned a bit as he felt his length growing as he watched the action unfolding on the screen. Roman was kissing down the side of his neck, pulling the neck of his t-shirt away from it. " Take this off." Roman's voice deep and growling in his ear.</p><p>Seth instantly obeyed and pulled the shirt over his head placing it next to him on the bed. Roman made his way slowly down Seth's body peppering it with little kisses as he went. Roman slid his hand underneath Seth's gym shorts and was pleasantly surprised to find that he wasn't wearing any underwear. His fingers moved easily over Seth's hardened length in the roomy shorts. His fingers spreading the precum that was leaking out over the tip.</p><p>Seth started to moan even louder as Roman started to stroke him while he was still inside his pants. He almost forgot about the movie completely as he lifted his hips as Roman removed his pants. He was now completely naked while Roman was still fully clothed which somehow made it even hotter for Seth. Roman was kissing over his hipbone. His tongue was making wet circles on the skin right above his trimmed pubic hair. Roman then kissed his inner thighs. The left and then the right. Completely skipping over his hard on. He sucked on the skin right next to his balls and Seth cursed him. Roman looked up at him and chuckled.</p><p>" You're so impatient. Aren't you watching a movie?" All the same, Roman took ahold of his cock and planted a kiss at the base of it. Seth felt a jolt shoot through his body from the long awaited contact. He looked down between his legs and watched while biting his bottom lip as Roman's lips made their way up his cock. He skipped over the tip and started back down the other side.</p><p>" You're such a fucking tease." Seth complained as Roman torturously made his way back up his shaft.</p><p>" I'm thorough." Roman corrected him and sucked the head of the cock into his mouth. Seth gripped the sheets as Roman's tongue ran over the slit and then over the vein that was underneath his dick. He had definitely gotten better at this. He watched as his boyfriend sucked him down to almost the base and then back up.</p><p>He watched as Roman sucked him off. Sometimes he still couldn't believe it. He had Roman Reigns, the star quarterback was his boyfriend and two, was actually between his legs giving him some of the best head of his life.</p><p>Roman was sucking and kissing his cock like no other. It was making his toes curl. He raked his fingers through Roman's hair. " You like sucking this cock don't you?"</p><p>Roman paused, taking his mouth away from Seth's dick. He looked completely lost. " What?"</p><p>Seth blushed furiously. He was so embarrassed. " Sorry. I was just trying to talk dirty."</p><p>Roman shook his head and then sucked Seth's cock back into his mouth. " Yeah, don't do that." He mumbled around it.</p><p>Seth fell back on the pillow. His hands covering his face. He could be such a dork at times. He would have certainly killed his erection if Roman hadn't been deep throating him right now. Wait a minute. Seth sat up and watched in amazement as the outline of his cock in Roman's throat. Where the hell had he learned how to do that? Seth didn't want to think right now. Because right now everything felt fucking amazing. " Oh god!" Seth yelled as he came, his cum splurting rapidly down Roman's throat. His boyfriend swallowed greedily. It was porn. He had to have learned that from porn. That was Seth's only thought and it was good enough for him.</p><p>After both him and Seth had managed to catch their breaths and their heart rates had returned to normal, Roman kissed him softly on the lips.</p><p>" You wanna stay for dinner?"</p><p>Seth nodded. He didn't have a problem with that. " Sure."</p><p>Roman gave him a quick smile. " Good. Cause I want you to meet my mom."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Um... what?"</p><p>" I want you to meet my mom." Roman repeated. He lowered himself on top of Seth pressing their hips together. He pecked Seth's lips. " I want her to meet you."</p><p>Seth felt his heart racing at the prospect. " You're gonna tell her about us?"</p><p>" Well not right now, no." His hands slid underneath Seth's ass to the tops of his thighs placing them around his waist. " That would a bit too much at once." He started to rock his hips gently against Seth's. " So what do you think?"</p><p>Seth groaned and closed his eyes as he could feel Roman's hardness through his gymshorts against his bare skin. " You know that it's not fair that you ask me this, while you're doing that to me."</p><p>Roman grinned. " So that's a yes? You'll stay for dinner?"</p><p>Seth opened one eye and peeked at him. " Yes you bastard."</p><p>Roman smiled brightly and then covered Seth's mouth with his while he increased the thrusting of his hips against him. " You're so easy." He said as he peppered kisses down Seth's neck.</p><p>Seth growled and playfully nipped Roman's shoulder. His hands went up to his boyfriend's ass and gave it a squeeze. He then hooked his fingers into the waistband of the shorts and was about to pull them down when Roman stopped him.</p><p>" What are you doing baby?"</p><p>Seth opened his eyes and looked at him innocently. " I was just figuring that we can get one in before dinner."</p><p>Roman smiled and kissed Seth thoroughly, swirling their tongues together before pulling away. " That isn't a bad idea but I don't want you limping infront of my mom."</p><p>" Well look who's bragging." Seth teased. " And I don't limp afterwards."</p><p>" Actually you kinda do." Roman looked down Seth's naked body appreciatively and licked his lips. " Trust me. It isn't easy to turn you down." He grabbed Seth's forearms and pulled him up into an embrace. " Tell you what, I'll take care of you after dinner."</p><p>Seth looked skeptical. " Promise?"</p><p>Roman kissed him. " Promise. You can be my dessert."</p><p>Seth chuckled as he returned the kiss. " That's corny Rome."</p><p>" It's not as bad as you trying to talk dirty."</p><p>Seth sighed dramatically. " You aren't gonna let me live that down are you?"</p><p>Roman ran his hand down Seth's back and up again. He kissed those pretty lips once more. " Nope."</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Hi mom." Seth trailed behind Roman as he walked into the kitchen. He watched as Roman kissed the older woman on her cheek and hugged her. He could instantly tell that they were close.</p><p>" Hi honey." She greeted him and then turned her attention towards Seth. " Is this your friend?"</p><p>" Yeah." Roman smiled broadly. " This is Seth Rollins."</p><p>" Well hello Seth." She smiled at him warmly and stretched out her hand.</p><p>Seth nervously wiped his palms on his shorts. " Hi Mrs. Reigns." He shook her hand taking in the pure white hair and grey eyes that were exactly the same colour as Roman's.</p><p>" So," she moved to the counter and started taking some containers out of a brown paper bag. " Are you the one that influenced my son to grow out his hair?"</p><p>" Um," Seth was flustered already. " No. At least I don't think so."</p><p>Roman came next to him and squeezed his hand when his mother had turned her back. " Just relax." He whispered into Seth's ear.</p><p>Seth nodded as Roman took a seat at the breakfast bar and handed a plate to him.</p><p>" I don't think anyone can influence Ro to do anything."</p><p>Roman's mother nodded in agreement. " That is true. That boy is quite strong headed."</p><p>Roman grinned as his mother bought the food over.</p><p>" I hope that you like Chinese Seth." She said as she placed the food on the counter.</p><p>" I do." Seth looked at the vast array of containers in front of him. She must have ordered at least half of the items from the menu.</p><p>" Oh cool!" Roman picked up a medium sized container. " You got the shrimp wantons that I like."</p><p>He turned to Seth. " You need to try this Seth." He popped open the lid and placed about four of the wantons on Seth's plate.</p><p>" Well okay." Seth picked up the wanton with his chopsticks but Roman stopped him again.</p><p>" No not like that." He picked up a small container. " You have to dip them in this sauce first."</p><p>Mrs. Reigns smiled to herself as she watched Roman and Seth interact. Seth seemed like a nice enough kid and he was polite too. She didn't miss how Roman made sure that Seth tried all of his favourite dishes and she laughed at Roman's utter dismay when Seth didn't like the pineapple chicken.</p><p>She also didn't miss how Roman kept on looking over at Seth with a look she couldn't quite identify. She wouldn't call it attraction because as far as she knew her son was straight and quite popular with the girls in high school. Of course she knew that Roman had been spending all summer with Seth but as she plainly saw, they were quite good friends.</p><p>" Do you have a girlfriend Seth?"</p><p>She noticed how both Roman and Seth froze immediately as soon as she asked the question. She hoped that she just didn't open a can of worms.</p><p>"Uh no." Seth pushed a fried shrimp into his mouth and did not make eye contact with her.</p><p>She noticed Roman focusing a bit too much on his own food as well.</p><p>" Well I do think that it's a bit strange that two handsome young men such as yourselves aren't spending your summer with the girls."</p><p>" Mom, we'll have plenty of time for that when we get to college." Roman had to say something to get his mother off the topic. " Won't we Seth?"</p><p>Seth nodded his head. " Definitely."</p><p>Mrs. Reigns took a sip of a drink and didn't say anything. She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt out of the loop somehow as if they were both keeping a secret from her. However, knowing her Roman, he never kept anything away from her for long so she figured that he would tell her what it was when he was ready.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Seth's head dropped back on the pillow. " That was good."</p><p>Roman collapsed wearily on top of him. " Yeah."</p><p>He kissed Seth's cheek. " I never realized how noisy you were until now."</p><p>" I'm not noisy." Seth could feel the sweat and the cum sticking their bodies together.</p><p>" You sure are." Roman's breath was hot against his ear. " I was half afraid that my mom might hear us even though she's downstairs."</p><p>" That would be embarrassing." Seth agreed.</p><p>Roman rolled over and then got up from the bed and grabbed Seth's arm. " C'mon. Let's take a shower."</p><p>" Together?" Seth asked as Roman pulled him into the adjoining bathroom.</p><p>" Yeah." He rolled the used condom off his dick and wrapped it up in a couple squares of toilet paper before dropping it in the waste bin. " You would fuck me but not shower with me? That's kinda messed up Seth. I'm hurt."</p><p>Roman gave him a pitiful look and Seth laughed. " I was only asking." Seth lost his train of thought as Roman leaned over in front of him turning on the shower. His eyes travelling up and down Roman's sculpted body. He slowly reached his hand out and moved it tenderly down Roman's left ass cheek to the top of his thigh. " You're really hot Ro." Seth's voice sounded hoarse as if he was in a daze.</p><p>" I'm glad that you've finally noticed." Roman gently reached for the hand that was touching him and used it to pull Seth into the shower.</p><p>The warm drops of water felt refreshing on Seth's skin. He closed his eyes as he felt his hair becoming plastered to his skin. An ocean scented fragrance hit his nostrils and then he felt Roman's hands on his torso. He opened his eyes to see Roman lathering him up with a shower gel. He watched as Roman's hands moved down his body, over his ass and then to his thighs. Roman knelt in front of him and washed further down his leg to his ankle and then started on the other one. This was probably the most loving gesture that had ever been bestowed upon him.</p><p>When Roman stood back up and looked at him, there was no doubt in Seth's mind that the man standing in front of him loved him.</p><p>" Dean was right about one thing." Roman pressed his hips against Seth pinning him against the wall. " You are quite pretty."</p><p>Seth felt Roman's lips barely touching his as if he was afraid that Seth was so fragile that he might break if he kissed him fully. Seth's hand grasped the back of Roman's and pushed his head against his own. Their lips sealed together and Seth made the first move. He kissed Roman softly and slowly. There was no rush with this kiss. No hurry. Lips could afford to be lazy and tongues could take their sweet time.</p><p>Everything moved on autopilot. Their bodies remained pressed together, lips seldom parting except to take a breath. One leg went up around Roman's waist and he felt Roman's hard cock pressing against him. He watched as the water ran in tiny streams down his body as Roman positioned himself and pushed back into him. Seth's breath hitched in his throat and a whimper died on his lips as Roman resuming kissing him as he moved ever so slowly in and out of him. This was love.</p><p>* * *</p><p>A few days later found Seth and Roman in the pool. It was the first day of July and the sky was a brilliant clear blue with thin wisps of clouds. There was a gentle breeze and the turquoise blue water of the pool sparkled blue in the sunlight.</p><p>Roman was resting at the edge of the pool, sitting on the bottom step as Seth swam towards him. He opened his arms as Seth approached and he swam into them. He closed them behind Seth, keeping him in his embrace. He felt as if he was falling deeper in love with Seth every day. It was a wonderful, indescribable feeling that honestly scared him a bit when he thought about it. His mind came back to the present when he realized that Seth was speaking to him.</p><p>" Everything is so perfect right now Ro." Seth's arms were wrapped around Roman's neck. " I wish it could stay like this forever."</p><p>" Me too." Roman closed off the small distance between them and kissed him. He moaned when he felt Seth's tongue licking the water droplets off his lips. It was one of the things that he loved about Seth. Playful yet sexy.</p><p>Seth finally kissed him and he took his sweet time about it. Roman made sure to return the favour and licked Seth's lips too.</p><p>After a while Seth broke the kiss and the corner of lips turned up into a small smile at the sight of Roman's kiss swollen lips. " I love you Ro."</p><p>Roman returned the small smile and kissed him once more. " I love you too Seth." He caught Seth's bottom lip gently between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth. Seth moaned into his mouth and straddled his lap. Roman held on to him as the kiss got deeper.</p><p>" I knew that I would finally catch you two fuckers!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A dreadful shock rushed down Seth's spine and he could feel the goosebumps rising on his skin. He slowly turned his face away from Roman and saw Dean standing at the edge of the pool grinning at them as if he had just won the lottery.</p><p>Seth didn't know what to do. He tried to move out of Roman's embrace but Roman kept his arm solid against his back and wouldn't budge. He looked at him and saw that Roman's jaw was tense and his eyes held a certain fire that Seth instinctively knew meant that he was angry.</p><p>" I knew you guys were fags!" Dean said gleefully. " Didn't I say that you two were fucking?"</p><p>" Shut your fucking mouth Dean." Roman's voice was low and it held this edge of anger that Seth had never heard before and it scared him a bit.</p><p>" Or you gonna do what? Hmm?" Dean pretended to pout and then laughed. " You gonna beat me up? And then when I tell everyone that you beat me up because I found out that you were a fag, and you know that I will, where does that leave you? Where does that leave Seth?"</p><p>" Ro?" Seth's voice was shaky. He felt as if everything was crashing down on him. The worst person in the world to find out about him and Roman had found out and it sounded as if he was going to tell the entire world about them.</p><p>He started gulping in large breaths of air. He couldn't breathe. Everything was too much. He felt himself grabbing at Roman's shoulders and kicking his legs in the water.</p><p>Somewhere in the distance he could hear Roman telling him to calm down, that it was going to be okay. He could feel Roman stroking the side of his face but it wasn't enough. Dean was probably going to email everyone in the entire school and tell them. Even though he had graduated, all of his friends would know and probably some kids at his new college.</p><p>He could feel Roman kissing the side of his face now, telling him that he was going to take care of it and that everything was going to be fine. He stopped kicking his legs and he laid his head on Roman's shoulder facing away from Dean. Roman was stroking his hair and telling him that everything will be okay.</p><p>" Did your little boyfriend just have a panic attack Ro?" Dean sounded highly amused at the idea.</p><p>Seth heard him and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't believe that he lost it just like that infront of Dean. He couldn't even put on a brave front. He felt as if he had let Roman down.</p><p>Roman glared at Dean. " You're fucking pathetic. Do you know that Dean? So what if Seth and I are together? It isn't illegal. It isn't wrong."</p><p>" If it isn't wrong then why are you guys hiding?" Dean sat on a nearby beach chair and smirked. " I know why you're hiding Rome. Mr. Ladies Man. You got your reputation to protect. Well not just your reputation but your parents' reputation as well. I can see it now if the guys at the country club learn that your dad raised a fag. I know for sure that my dad wouldn't have anything to do with him."</p><p>" Now Seth, well nobody gives a fuck about his family and ain't nobody gonna care that he's a fucking twink."</p><p>Roman stroked Seth's hair. " Baby, are you feeling better? I need to go kick Dean's ass."</p><p>" Aww isn't that sweet? You call him baby."</p><p>Actually nothing sounded better to Seth right now than seeing Roman's fist connect to Dean's face. He maneuvered around Roman and managed to climb out of the pool and then Roman followed.</p><p>He picked up the towel that was nearby and dried himself off as he watched Roman approach Dean. For all of Dean's bravado, Seth noticed that he took a couple of steps back. Roman was still taller and a lot bigger than he was.</p><p>" You know what Dean? You got a lot of nerve showing up here, uninvited I may add and talking trash about me and Seth. And you know what, you don't get to talk trash about me and you definitely don't get to talk trash about Seth."</p><p>Seth couldn't believe how quickly Roman moved. He ran towards Dean and Seth swore that he saw him jump and then he crashed his fist into Dean's temple knocking him to the ground.</p><p>Roman stood over him watching as Dean slowly opened his eyes and rolled over on his back. Roman could feel the rage running through his veins. At this point he didn't care if Dean told the whole damn world but he would not let him get away with insulting Seth. He almost flung off the the timid hand that brushed against his bicep but he caught himself in time.</p><p>" Do we have to take him to the hospital?" Seth asked looking down at Dean.</p><p>" Nah. I'm sure his insurance doesn't cover stupidity."</p><p>" Ha. Very funny Rome." Dean sat up slowly holding the side of his head. " Look, I didn't actually come over here off my own free will. Naomi said that I had to apologize to you for what happened on the yacht. Can you believe that she won't have sex with me until I do?"</p><p>" Yeah I'm so sorry." Roman said dryly.</p><p>Dean slowly got back up on his feet. " Okay maybe we can come to a truce. I don't tell your secret and you don't tell mine."</p><p>Seth was confused. " What secret is that Ro?"</p><p>Dean couldn't help but to smirk. " What are you keeping secrets from your little boyfriend Ro? I thought that you told him everything."</p><p>" You know Dean, I got some more of those punches if you'd like."</p><p>Seth tugged on Roman's arm. " What is he talking about?"</p><p>Roman sighed. " Dean's sleeping with Lana. I saw them on the boat."</p><p>" Why didn't you tell me? Nae deserves to know." Seth wondered why Roman kept that from him. " She doesn't deserve to be cheated on."</p><p>" Your boyfriend didn't tell you because he knew that sooner or later he would need it as a bargaining chip incase I found out about you two. Isn't that right Rome?" Somehow Dean's face always held a smug countenance.</p><p>Seth could see Roman edging his teeth as he glared at Dean. The bastard was right. Roman didn't tell him because he knew that Seth would have most likely told Naomi. " But she's my friend Ro."</p><p>" Okay Seth let me break it down for you really simple." Dean was using his condesending voice again. " Unless you're ready to come out of the closet for the entire world to know you will keep your mouth shut. You got that?"</p><p>Seth looked at Roman for help. " Ro?"</p><p>" Well what do you want baby? Are you ready for the whole world to know about us? You know that I'm not going anywhere." Roman slipped his arm around Seth's waist. " Are you ready for that step?"</p><p>Seth couldn't believe that he had to make that decision right now. He didn't want to do it like this and he certainly didn't want Dean to be the one to tell everyone. But Naomi was always nice to him and was never snobby like some of the other girls that he went to high school with. Seth didn't want to make this choice. He lowered his head. " Okay, we'll keep his secret."</p><p>" Yes!" Dean spun around on his heels and started to walk away. " Oh and Rome, when Nae calls, tell her that I apologized and that we made up."</p><p>Roman raised his chin defiantly but said nothing but Dean didn't care.</p><p>Dean looked at his watch. " Looks like I have some free time between now and when Naomi gets off from work. I wonder what Lana's doing."</p><p>Seth knew that Dean said it loud enough for them to hear on purpose. He was such a fucking douchebag.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Dean had left a while ago and they were still standing holding each other next to the pool. What had started off as a great day had quickly turned into one of the worst days in Seth's life. He could still hear Dean's words in his head. He was a nobody. Roman was a somebody. He looked at the glorious pool, the beautiful mansion. He didn't belong here. Even if Roman made him feel as if he belonged, other people would know that he didn't. They would be thinking the same things that Dean had the audacity to voice.</p><p>" Ro?" His voice timid.</p><p>" Yes baby?" He kissed his forehead.</p><p>" Can you take me home please?"</p><p>" Why Seth? Don't you want to spend the rest of the day together?"</p><p>" I ..." Seth exhaled sharply. " I just want to spend some time alone."</p><p>Roman cupped his chin and tilted it up so that Seth had to look at him. " You know that you could tell me anything right?"</p><p>Seth nodded.</p><p>" I can see that something is bothering you. Why don't you tell me what it is?"</p><p>Roman had never lived his life. He wouldn't know how it felt to be an outsider looking in never feeling good enough. " You wouldn't understand."</p><p>Those grey eyes were full of concern as they searched Seth's face. " Is it something that Dean said? Don't listen to him, okay? Nothing that he said about you is true, you got that?"</p><p>Except that it was. " Yes Ro."</p><p>A brief moment of silence passed between them. Seth knew that Roman didn't believe him.</p><p>Roman hugged him and kissed him hard. " I love you. You believe that right?"</p><p>Seth did actually believe it. " I do."</p><p>Roman sighed heavily and kissed Seth's forehead once more. " Okay, let's get you home."</p><p>* * *</p><p>" I wished you stayed." Roman said when he pulled up infront of Seth's house.</p><p>Seth gave him a weak smile and put his hand on the door handle.</p><p>" Hey," Roman took his hand and pulled it towards him. " We're in this together. Got it? You and me. Don't shut me out Seth." Roman had a sinking feeling that it was those horrible things that Dean had said about Seth that had him like this. Antonio had been right. He should have told him what Dean had been saying about him but he didn't wanted to hurt him but it still happened anyway.</p><p>Roman leaned over Seth's seat. " We are going to get through this together okay?" He kissed him gently. " Okay?"</p><p>Seth placed his hand back on the handle. " I have to go." He pulled the handle and opened the door and got out. He knew that Roman was just trying to be supportive but he just didn't get it, Seth thought as he walked up the path to his home.</p><p>Seth was lying down on his bed in complete darkness when he heard his bedroom door open and then close. He felt the weight shift on his bed when the person sat down behind him. He felt an arm around his waist and Seth rolled over. He scooted his body right up to the slightly larger frame and inhaled the familiar scent.</p><p>The person knew just how he wanted to be held and kept quiet as Seth started to feel better for the first time in hours. His hand went underneath the t-shirt touching the contours that he knew by heart by now. He pushed the shirt up to the chest and the person pulled it off and Seth heard it dropping on the floor.</p><p>In the darkness, Seth could still make out the pectoral muscles that his hands moved over, the defined waistline and firm abs. Seth pressed a kiss to the center of the chest.</p><p>He knew that he would come whenever he called. He always did. They were alike. They grew up under similar circumstances. Most of all, he understood where he was coming from without having to say much.</p><p>" Cody, I just need ..." His voice trailed off as his fingers traced Cody's lips without reservation.</p><p>And naturally of course, Cody understood what he needed. He slipped his forearm underneath Seth's neck, propping him up a bit. Seth could feel his heart hammering away in his chest as he felt Cody's breath on his cheek as his lips grazed against his. Seth sighed softly as Cody's lips pressed firmly against his own. He parted his lips slightly so that Cody could kiss him properly. He placed his own arm around Cody's neck as well as their lips moved together in tandem. It wasn't fireworks like with Roman, these kisses were more comforting and relaxing. It was just what he needed.</p><p>It was Seth who first flicked his tongue between Cody's lips to touch his own. Cody settled down on top of him with one leg between Seth's thighs. The innocent kiss got deeper as their tongues were now lazily swirling together. Cody was helping him forget about Dean calling him a fag, saying that he was a nobody and that no one cared about him. He felt Cody's hand sliding down the side of his body, resting on the curve of his ass. He was only in his boxers.</p><p>He broke the kiss and studied Cody's face as he barely made out his features in the darkness. Cody was waiting on him to tell him what to do next. He pulled Cody back down and continued the kiss. His heart was no longer beating fast. He managed to forget that with one snap that the whole world would know his secret and concentrated on what Cody was doing to him.</p><p>He moaned softly as Cody's hand slipped underneath the waistband of his boxers and his fingers slowly moved over his hardening dick. With a couple strokes of Cody's hand he was completely hard. His best friend had never touched him so intimately before and it turned him on in a way that he hadn't anticipated. He slightly sucked on Cody's bottom lip as he pulled his cock out of his boxers.</p><p>Seth moaned again when Cody twisted his hand at the top of his cock smearing the pre cum. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this. He knew that Roman would be more than happy to take care of him. He didn't have any feelings for Cody like he did for Roman. Cody was just here to give him some relief. He arched his hips upwards as Cody continued to pump him with his hand.</p><p>" That's it Codes." Seth spoke huskily as he rested his head on Cody's shoulder watching the rapid movements of his best friend's hand.</p><p>Seth could feel all of the tension with in him rushing through his veins to meet at this one point. His frustration and anxiety were begging to leave him and he closed his eyes as he felt all of it rush out from his groin.</p><p>" You're so fucking noisy." Cody spoke for the first time.</p><p>Seth opened his eyes and saw the cum smearing Cody's hand.</p><p>" It's a wonder that your mother didn't hear you." Cody rolled over and grabbed a couple of tissues from the box next to the bed.</p><p>As Seth's heart rate settled another frightening thought clouded his head. What the fuck did he just do?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth was still lying down on his bed when Cody returned to the room after discarding the tissue. The only difference was that he had the bedroom light turned on. He watched as Cody closed the door and then walked towards him. Cody's jeans hung low on his waist and his shirt was still lying on the floor next to the bed.</p><p>He sat next to Seth on the bed for a while and studied his face. He then leaned over and picked up his shirt, holding it in his hands. " What's the matter?"</p><p>" I don't think that we should've done that Codes."</p><p>He watched as Cody sighed loudly and then played with the shirt in his hands. " Then why didn't you stop me?"</p><p>Seth sat up a bit. " I don't know. It felt good at the time I guess."</p><p>Cody just bit his bottom lip and shook his head. He stood up and pulled the shirt over his head and down his body. " You need to get your shit together."</p><p>" What the hell is that suppose to mean?"</p><p>" It means that you need to start facing your problems head on and stop running away from them." He could hear the agitation in Cody's voice and Seth didn't like it.</p><p>" What the fuck is that suppose to mean? I'm not running away from anything." Seth hissed. He would have been louder but he didn't want to wake up his mom.</p><p>" The hell you're not!" Cody seethed. " Every time some little thing goes wrong with Roman, you never talk it out with him. You always come to me."</p><p>Seth swallowed hard. He didn't like the route that this conversation was taking. " Well I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with my problems." He rolled over on his side with his back to Cody.</p><p>" Seth?" He could hear the pleading in Cody's voice but he didn't turn back over. " Seth? C'mon you know that I didn't mean it like that. Seth?"</p><p>Seth kept his back towards him. Why was Cody acting like this towards him when all he had said was that the handjob was a mistake?</p><p>There was silence in the room for some minutes until Cody spoke again. Seth swore that he heard a slight sniffle when Cody started to speak but he knew better than that. Cody wasn't a crier.</p><p>" Seth?"</p><p>No response.</p><p>" Seth you know that I would always be here for you right?" When Seth didn't respond, Cody continued. " And what we did earlier, I did it because I thought that was what you needed and to be honest, it meant something to me." He felt the mattress dip as Cody sat on it. " You're my best friend Seth and I love you and..." Seth heard full blown sniffling this time and sat up and turned around and saw that Cody was focusing on the door but he could see him wiping his face. Now he was concerned. What was eating at Cody like this? It had to be more than what he had said.</p><p>He tenatively placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. " Codes?"</p><p>Cody turned to look at him and it almost broke Seth's heart to see the tears in his eyes knowing that he was responsible for them.</p><p>Seth used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears. " Don't cry Codes."</p><p>Cody just shook his head. " The truth is ..." his voice trailed off and he looked down at the sheet. When he found his resolve he looked back up at Seth. " I'm just a tiny bit in love with you Seth."</p><p>It felt as if everything just screeched to a halt. Seth just stared at him not knowing what to say for a few tense moments. Finally he moved his hand from Cody's shoulder. " I didn't expect that."</p><p>Cody gave a half hearted laugh and stood up. " I said a tiny bit Seth. If I was fully in love with you I couldn't handle it because you would fucking break me." Cody took a deep breath. " You're selfish as fuck."</p><p>" How the hell am I selfish?" Seth was quickly becoming angry again. How dare Cody try to put his issues on him. " What the fuck did I do?"</p><p>Cody walked to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. " You are so caught up in being an outcast and feeling not good enough to fit in that you're pushing away the one guy that genuinely doesn't give a crap about that and just wants to be with you but you're too busy wallowing in self pity to notice."</p><p>Before Seth could think of a response, Cody was through his bedroom door and had closed it behind him.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" He still won't see you?"</p><p>Roman shook his head and placed his phone down on the table. " No. He keeps on saying that he's busy."</p><p>He saw Antonio standing up next to the couch observing him with an all knowing look on his face. " I know what you're going to say Tony. I should've told him about Dean."</p><p>Antonio just pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he sat on the arm of the couch. " True but what's done is done."</p><p>Roman was hunched over, resting his arms on top of his thighs.</p><p>" Look Ro, you can't beat yourself up over this. Dean's an ass. To tell the truth, I didn't even expect this sort of behaviour from him."</p><p>He slid off the arm on to the couch. " You could end this you know."</p><p>" How?" He questioned.</p><p>" By coming out."</p><p>Roman shook his head. " No. Seth would never go for that."</p><p>" Well your friends are going to find out sooner or later."</p><p>" I'd prefer later."</p><p>" You can't hide who you are forever. There's a reason why Dean figured out that something was going on between you two."</p><p>Roman looked at him expectantly for the answer.</p><p>" It's really hard to hide when you're in love with someone."</p><p>* * *</p><p>The next day Roman was in the poolhouse straightening it up. He was placing a stack of magazines on a table when he heard a knock on the door. It was around the middle of the day. It was a bit odd. He wasn't expecting Antonio and he knew that Dean didn't have big enough balls to show his face around there again.</p><p>He unlocked the door and opened it slowly and much to his surprise he saw his boyfriend standing on the other side.</p><p>" Hi."</p><p>" Hi."</p><p>They regarded each other warily, neither knowing what move to make.</p><p>" Can I come in?"</p><p>" Um, yeah, sure." Roman held the door open as Seth walked in and then closed it behind him. He watched as Seth walked to the couch and then turned around and waited on him. He approached him slowly taking in the bright red t-shirt and faded skinny jeans that he was wearing. His hair loose and falling in beautiful brown curls to his shoulders.</p><p>When he got there, Seth took him by surprise and pushed him down on the couch and then quickly straddled his hips, sitting on him. Seth cupped the sides of Roman's face with both hands, placing his thumb on his lips to hush him. Roman opted to rest his hands on Seth's hips instead. What was Seth up to?</p><p>Seth leaned in moving his thumb out of the way and used the tip of his tongue to lick across Roman's lips. His tongue then flicked between Roman's top and bottom lips and Roman responded by easing his own tongue out and licking Seth's. Their tongues flicked against each other a couple of times until Roman captured Seth's tongue between his lips.</p><p>" Not fair." Seth grumbled as he allowed Roman to lead him into a deep kiss.</p><p>Roman's mouth felt as good as ever as Seth relaxed into the kiss. This was what he needed. He needed to be close to Roman. Seth rocked his hips back and forth over Roman's lap feeling his hard length. Roman pushed his hands underneath Seth's shirt, making their way up his smooth, hard back. He used his other hand to pull the collar of the t-shirt away from Seth's neck. His lips quickly found the secret spot and nipped it lightly and then sucked the reddening flesh into his mouth.</p><p>" Fuck Ro." Seth breathed sharply.</p><p>" I remembered how much you like that." He gloated as he did it again. He liked seeing his mark on Seth.</p><p>Seth took ahold of Roman's head and brought it back up and kissed him hard. " I missed you baby."</p><p>Roman smiled. " I've missed you too."</p><p>" I'm sorry that I left how I did." He kissed Roman again. " I'm so miserable without you." Kiss. " Fuck Dean." Seth sucked Roman's top lip into his mouth. " I bet he's just jealous that he doesn't get to fuck you."</p><p>Roman chuckled into the kiss. " I don't think that's it."</p><p>" I hope not." Seth said as he slid off of Roman's lap and onto the floor on his knees. " I'm not fucking sharing you."</p><p>He pulled at Roman's gym shorts and he automatically lifted his hips and allowed Seth to pull them off along with his underwear.</p><p>Seth eyed Roman's hard cock as it bobbed up in front of him and licked his lips. He pushed Roman's legs apart. " You're fucking mine."</p><p>" Fuck!" Roman's hand grasped Seth's hair as he sucked him into his warm mouth and caressed the head of his dick with his tongue. Seth sucked halfway down Roman's length wetting it with his saliva so that his lips glided over it on his way back up to the top. " You're fucking mine too!" Seth licked the vein underneath his cock and that sent a shock straight down his spine. " Oh fuck!" He threw his head back and closed his eyes. " I don't want anyone but you."</p><p>Seth started to bob his head up and down on Roman's cock quickly forming a natural rythmn. He made sure to get Roman's cock nice and wet like how he liked it. He tried to focus all of his attention on his man's cock and tried to forget about Cody. About his best friend telling him that he was selfish and the part about him being a little bit in love with him. He didn't mean to hurt Cody but he really regretted that handjob. He should've come to Roman and gotten the comfort from him. But he would make it up to him. He was giving Roman the best goddamn blow job of his life from the way how he was moaning. He would try to make the effort to talk things out first with Roman from now on. He knew that he had to talk to Cody and see where they stood. He hated them not speaking to each other.</p><p>" Fuck Seth … shit!" Roman's cum splurted down his throat and Seth swallowed the thick bitterness.</p><p>Seth observed Roman as he watched him through dazed eyes as he stood up and started taking off his clothes. When he was naked, he pushed Roman's shoulders back so that he laid down on the couch and Seth got on top of him. But first Seth had to take care of boyfriend.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Cody, I made your favourite." Randy placed the plate down on the coffee table. " Pancakes."</p><p>" Thanks." Cody mumbled.</p><p>Randy could see that something had been bothering Cody for the past couple of days but no matter how many times he asked what it was Cody didn't want to tell him.</p><p>" I know that the edges are a little burned but I don't think that they are that bad." Randy tried to make a joke but all he got was a weak smile in return.</p><p>" No they're fine Randy. I like them like that. It makes them extra crispy." But yet Cody didn't make a move to pick up the fork.</p><p>" You want me to fry up some sausages? The store had to get rid of a whole set yesterday because the sell by date went and I got like ten packs. They're still good I promise." Randy was trying really hard not to lose his cool but Cody usually talked a mile a minute but for the past two days he barely let out a few sentences.</p><p>" No thanks." The melancholy tone was killing him.</p><p>" Cody!" Randy scooped him up in his arms and pulled him into his lap. " You're killing me here. I'm trying really hard not to lose it but this funk that you're in is really trying me." He kissed Cody's forehead. " Baby c'mon. Tell me what happened that has you like this."</p><p>Cody shook his head against Orton's chest. " No. You're gonna get mad."</p><p>" Cody I know I have a temper but you know that I've been working on it. Look at me baby."</p><p>Cody scoped out Orton's blue eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in them.</p><p>" Cody I love you." He kissed him softly. " I came out to my dad for you and I would tell the whole damn world because I don't give a fuck about them as long as you're happy. But if you ain't happy then I ain't happy."</p><p>Randy attempted to bat his eyelashes and pout. " Now you don't want me to be unhappy now do you?"</p><p>Cody laughed. Randy looked perfectly silly doing that.</p><p>Randy smiled. " Now that's my Cody. Now are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"</p><p>Cody thought hard about what he was going to say. " You promise that you won't get mad?"</p><p>Randy nodded. " I promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman closed the door softly to the poolhouse behind him. Seth was still asleep on the fold out bed with a thin white sheet over his hips. He didn't turn on the light because there was plenty seeping in through the windows from the ones on the property.</p><p>He sat next to Seth and watched him sleep for a while. After the incredible blowjob they had sex twice. No wonder Seth was tired. Roman stretched out on the bed and slipped his hand underneath the sheet and caressed Seth's ass cheek that was closer to him. His skin felt so soft and smooth. It was definitely his favourite part of Seth and he loved watching his cock disappearing inside of it.</p><p>He pulled Seth gently until he was halfway on top of him. Seth snuggled into his chest in his sleep and Roman couldn't help but to smile. He loved this guy. Seth was everything that he could have ever wanted. Even sleeping he looked fucking perfect.</p><p>His lips had barely grazed the top of Seth's head when his arm came up swatted Roman's face. He heard Seth muttering something about a fly and he chuckled. Seth stirred in his arms and then finally opened his eyes.</p><p>" Romie?" His voice was so deep from the sleep and it was barely audible.</p><p>Roman smiled. " What did you call me? Romie? Don't think any one has ever called me that before."</p><p>Seth lifted his head and pressed his lips against Roman's giving him a warm kiss. " Well it can be our thing then."</p><p>Seth threw a leg over Roman's and then laid his head back down on his chest. " How long was I asleep?" He yawned.</p><p>" A few hours." Roman moved his hand leisurely over Seth's back.</p><p>" Crap. I guess I missed dinner. My mom's gonna be pissed that I didn't call."</p><p>" Well I hope you don't mind but I kinda called your mom and told her where you were."</p><p>Seth lifted his head. " You called my mom? What did she say?"</p><p>" Nothing much. She just said that she knows me from watching me play and she wants to know if you're spending the night. I said that I didn't know and that I would ask you when you woke up."</p><p>Roman took Seth's hand and pressed a kiss to it. " So how about it? Are you staying the night?"</p><p>Seth's initial response was to say yes but he knew that if he spent the night that he would probably end up spending the whole morning as well and he really wanted to talk to Cody.</p><p>" Nah, I can't. There's a few things that I need to do at home."</p><p>He hated seeing the disappointed look on Roman's face but it was bothering him that he and Cody weren't speaking.</p><p>Roman leaned in and covered Seth's mouth with his own. " You sure that I can't change your mind? Tomorrow's the fourth of July."</p><p>Seth turned his head to a side so that the kiss could get deeper. " Yeah I know but maybe I can see you later on?"</p><p>Roman rubbed Seth's thigh. " Yeah we can do the yearly tradition and watch the fireworks display on the hill with our friends and Adam's having a party afterwards."</p><p>" When ever is Adam not having a party?" Seth mused. " But yes we can do that."</p><p>Roman kissed him again and slid his hand up between Seth's thighs stopping before he touched his privates. " Mmmm," he groaned. " Do you know how hard it is to control myself when you're naked like this and all over me?"</p><p>A smug look took over Seth's face as he rolled over on his back and pulled Roman on top of him and locked his legs around his waist. " Nope. Why don't you tell me?"</p><p>* * *</p><p>In all his years, Seth had never been nervous standing outside of Cody's bedroom door. But he hadn't seen or spoken to Cody since the fateful night that things went a bit too far. He didn't want to loose his friendship with Cody over that incident.</p><p>He knocked on the door and waited for Cody's reply. He got a faint come in and opened the door and walked in.</p><p>He closed the door behind him as he walked towards the bed. Cody's was lying down with his back to him.</p><p>" Codes?"</p><p>Seth saw Cody tensing up at the sound of his voice but then he relaxed. " Hi."</p><p>He sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed and pulled at a frayed thread on his jeans. " I'm really sorry Codes. You were right. I was being selfish. I shouldn't have treated you like that."</p><p>" It's okay Seth." Cody responded but he didn't turn around.</p><p>Seth placed his hand on Cody's shoulder. " You're my best friend and I love you too. And I don't want to lose you."</p><p>He watched Cody's face. He was obviously moved by what Seth had said but he wouldn't look at him. " Why won't you look at me Codes? Are you still mad?"</p><p>Cody slowly turned over and looked at him. His hair was matted down on one side of his face. " No I'm not mad."</p><p>" So we're still friends?" Seth asked hopefully.</p><p>Cody gave a weak smile. " Yeah."</p><p>" What's wrong Codes? Why are you so quiet?" Seth was concerned. It was so unlike Cody.</p><p>He reached his hand up to brush some hair away from Cody's face when he flinched and pushed his hand away. " No, don't do that."</p><p>Seth was suspicious. " Why not?"</p><p>" Just because." Cody smoothed his hair back down.</p><p>But Seth wasn't going to drop it. Before Cody could stop him he pushed the offending hair back and gasped at what it revealed.</p><p>Cody's temple was covered in a gnarly purple bruise with a thin straight horizontal line running through the middle of it.</p><p>" Codes, what happened?" Seth reached out to touch it but Cody slapped his hand away.</p><p>" Leave it alone."</p><p>" But Codes, it looks painful. How did that happen?"</p><p>Cody just shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. " I just fell that's all."</p><p>" Fell on what? It has a cut."</p><p>" It's just a stupid bump Seth."</p><p>Seth crossed his arms. He was obviously not convinced. " If it's just a stupid bump then why are you hiding it?"</p><p>" Because it's ugly. It's marring my good looks." He pouted.</p><p>However Seth was not fooled by Cody's display of brovado. " Cody, seriously. What happened?"</p><p>Cody let go an exasperated breath. " I said that I fell alright? Just drop it."</p><p>" Cody," Seth lowered his breath and tried to speak as calmly as possible. " Did Randy do this?"</p><p>Cody opened his eyes wide at the accusation and vehemently shook his head. " No. Of course not."</p><p>But Seth had already seen the guilt in his eyes. He tried to react as calm possible knowing that if he yelled that it wouldn't get him anywhere with Cody. " Why are you covering for him?"</p><p>" I'm not covering for him." Cody denied.</p><p>" Yes you are Codes and if he's hurting you then you have to break up with him."</p><p>Cody stared at the stripes on his bedspread and Seth saw a whole gamut of expressions cross his face.</p><p>" Cody." Seth wrapped his arm around his shoulder. " You don't have to protect him."</p><p>" But he didn't mean to do it Seth," Cody pleaded. " It's my fault. I should have never told him about us."</p><p>A chill instantly ran through Seth. " You did what?"</p><p>" I told him about us." Cody repeated.</p><p>Seth felt a lump rising in his throat and swallowed hard. " What exactly did you tell him?"</p><p>" I just told him that you were upset the other night and that I was trying to comfort you and that somehow we ended up kissing and …" Cody's voice trailed off. Seth noticed his eyes becoming glassy.</p><p>" What is it Codes? Did you tell him about the – you know?"</p><p>Seth wrapped his other arm around Cody as two tears fell and darkened his t-shirt.</p><p>" It didn't get that far. I saw sitting on Randy's lap and he pushed me off and I hit my head on the coffee table. He was so angry Seth." Cody sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. " I've never seen him so angry. He accused me of sleeping with you. I told him that it wasn't true, that we only kissed. I wanted to come clean Seth but I knew that I couldn't at that point. I don't understand it Seth, he was so sweet to me before and suddenly he just turned on me."</p><p>Seth thought about how Roman would react if he told him about the handjob. He didn't think that Roman would hurt him physically but he knew that Roman would probably never trust him again and he might end up losing him because of it. " Hey, listen to me Codes. You didn't do anything wrong. You were just trying to do right by Randy but he obviously couldn't handle it. What happened that night will stay between just you and me alright? We both fucked up but I don't think that Randy or Roman are going to understand where we were coming from."</p><p>Cody nodded his head slowly. Seth pressed his lips against Cody's and exchange a couple of closed mouth pecks with him. " I don't think it's anything worth losing our relationships over."</p><p>Seth softly finger combed Cody's hair. " What happened afterwards?"</p><p>" Well when Randy realized what he had done he was really apologetic afterwards. But I left, I had to get out of there."</p><p>" So what are you going to do now?"</p><p>" I dunno. Randy's been asking if we could go to the fireworks on the hill together."</p><p>" Do you still want to be with him Codes?"</p><p>Cody slowly nodded his head. " Yeah, I love him." He looked up at Seth and smiled. " He's always making me pancakes."</p><p>Seth groaned. " I should've known that you would've sold out for food."</p><p>" Not food Seth, pancakes." Cody corrected him.</p><p>He climbed over Seth to get to the other side of the bed. He then got up and went over to his closet pulling both doors wide open. " Now what should I wear?" Cody thumbed through his jeans. " I need to get some slutty jeans like what you wear."</p><p>" Hey! My jeans aren't slutty."</p><p>" Seth, you can't even get your fingers into the pockets."</p><p>" Pockets are useless."</p><p>He laid back on the bed and watched as Cody went through his clothes critiquing every item. He was glad that their friendship was back on.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Seth kept on glancing at Roman as they made their way up the hill to meet their friends. The sun was setting and Roman looked simply divine in it. His hair was as long as Seth's now and it rested comfortably below in shoulders in smooth waves. He was wearing a crisp white polo shirt, blue jeans and brown loafers. It gave him an air of sophistication and untold wealth which made Seth a bit nervous at first. But he remembered what Cody said about him getting in his own way and tried to let it go.</p><p>" Aren't you tired of checking me out yet?"</p><p>Seth blushed at getting caught. " Nope. You're gorgeous." He leaned in close as they got to the top of the hill. " And you're mine."</p><p>Roman smiled back at him and Seth wanted to pull his head down and kiss him. He bit his bottom lip out of frustration and turned away. He felt Roman squeezing his shoulder and he knew that it meant that he wanted it as well.</p><p>At the top they were greeted by their friends. Seth noticed that Dean and Naomi were sitting side by side and that Lana was no where to be found. Dean was wearing that cocky grin of his and Seth was tempted to go over there and smack the stupid grin off his face.</p><p>Roman spread out the blanket that he had rolled up underneath his arm on the ground. He could feel Dean's eyes on him and Seth as he spread out the blanket. They were sitting at the back of the group behind Nikki and Cameron. The hill overlooked the field where the fireworks were set off so they had a great view of the upcoming proceedings.</p><p>They were all talking among each other when Cody and Randy approached. Randy had his arm around Cody's shoulder and Cody had his arm around Randy's waist. Seth noticed how everyone stopped talking when they got there and just stared at them.</p><p>However, Orton just snorted rudely. " What the hell are you fuckers staring at?" Randy's blue eyes dared anyone to question him and wisely no one did. Even Dean turned back around and struck up conversation with Adam.</p><p>Seth and Roman exchanged a look. There was something about Randy's brazen behaviour that made them both feel a bit ashamed. They were both scared to come out to their friends and family and here was Randy giving absolutely no fucks about what anyone thought about him and Cody. He wished that he could find it in himself to adopt that sort of attitude. Maybe one day.</p><p>As the sky turned dark and the fireworks display started, he felt Roman covering his hand with his own and eventually he pulled it into his lap. Seth stroked his thumb along the side of Roman's hand. This was at least a start.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" I love the fourth of July!" Adam Rose exclaimed loudly in his Britsh accent. This time he had two glow in the dark necklaces arouns his neck, one red and the other blue. He was wearing a pair of swim trunks and Eva Marie was next to him in an American flag bikini.</p><p>Seth watched as Nikki, Cameron, Naomi and some other girls were already in the pool tossing a big red, white and blue beach ball at each other. There was a guy near the palm trees tending to the grill and the scent of hotdogs and hamburgers filled the air. Seth held the ubiquitous red plastic cup in his hand as he surveyed the activities.</p><p>He was horny as hell. Roman had just left to go inside and get him one of those cute fourth of July themed cupcakes that had white frosting on the top with red and blue sprinkles. Roman had been secretly groping his ass the entire night when he thought that he could get away with it and just before he left he had pressed up against Seth so that he could feel his erection against his ass.</p><p>He was thinking up all sorts of ways that he was going to torture Roman when he got him alone later when he suddenly noticed Randy standing in front of him and Cody looking pensive behind him.</p><p>Randy wasn't looking at him too favourably as his lips held a slight snarl and he cracked his knuckles. It was a stupid fear tactic and yet it worked.</p><p>" Randy, we don't have to do this here." Cody spoke up.</p><p>But Randy ignored him. " Rollins, I think it's time that you and I have a little chat."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A brisk cold wind swirled around Seth. Fitting really. Randy was still standing in front of him, looking as if he was contemplating different ways to torture Seth.</p><p>Seth squared his shoulders and maintained eye contact with him, putting on a brave front. " What do we need to talk about?"</p><p>" About you and Cody."</p><p>" What about me and Cody?"</p><p>It felt like a deadly game of cat and mouse that they were playing and Seth was on edge waiting for the other shoe to drop.</p><p>Orton crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to a side. " Why did Cody kiss you?"</p><p>Seth swallowed hard over the lump in his throat. " I believe that's between me and Cody."</p><p>From the way how Randy looked at him Seth was certain that he didn't like that response. He understood that Randy would be upset by it but from the vibes that he was picking it up it felt as though Randy thought that Cody belonged to him like a possession. Seth glanced over at Cody who was having a sudden interest in the ground. Seth didn't like this situation one bit. He was now concerned about Cody's safety. Randy was obviously still hot headed even though Cody swore that he had been nothing but nice to him until that incident. Seth couldn't help but to remember that this whole thing started between Cody and Randy over a month ago right in this same place where they fought each other. He couldn't help but to feel a bit fearful for Cody.</p><p>" Is something the matter?"</p><p>Shit. Roman did have to pick this time to return. Seth smiled and took the cupcake from him.</p><p>" Seth and I were just having a little chat." Randy answered.</p><p>" No we weren't." Seth responded. " We have nothing to discuss."</p><p>Roman could feel the obvious tension between Randy and Seth. " Is Randy bothering you Seth?" Roman slipped his arm around Seth's waist, a movement that was not lost on Randy.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows a bit surprised. " So Seth's your boy?"</p><p>" Yeah." Roman responded confidently.</p><p>A small smile played on Randy's lips. " I must say, I didn't see that one coming."</p><p>Randy and Roman stared at each other while Cody and Seth glanced at each other nervously. Both of them praying that a fight wouldn't break out.</p><p>Randy held up his hands and took a step back. " Well that's fine. We're cool." Randy placed his arm around Cody's shoulder.</p><p>As he turned around to walk away, Randy couldn't resist a parting shot. " Just tell your boy to keep his lips to himself."</p><p>Fuck him, Seth thought. He used his index finger to swipe off the top of the white butter frosting and then put it in his mouth.</p><p>Roman moved from behind him and stood in front of him. " What was all of that about?"</p><p>Seth shrugged his shoulders and took another swipe of the icing. " I dunno."</p><p>" What did he mean by you need to keep your lips to yourself?" Roman continued to questioned.</p><p>Seth sucked the icing off his finger. " You know how Randy is. He's crazy."</p><p>Seth scooped up half of the icing from one side of the cupcake.</p><p>Roman studied him carefully. " You're lying to me aren't you?"</p><p>Seth looked at him increduously. " Rome don't be silly. I don't know what Randy's talking about."</p><p>" Oh really?" Roman turned to look for Randy in the crowd. He spotted him over on the other side of the pool. " Maybe I should just go over there and ask him."</p><p>Roman started to walk over to where Randy was when Seth grabbed his arm. The indifferent attitude had vanished and Seth looked a bit scared. " Ro, please don't."</p><p>" Don't do what?" He faced Seth. " If nothing is going on, then why can't I find out what this nothing is?"</p><p>Seth worried his bottom lip with his teeth. He knew that the truth would sound better coming from him than from Randy. He prayed that Roman would forgive him. " I'm sorry Ro."</p><p>Roman's face instantly looked hurt. " What did you do Seth?"</p><p>Seth looked around at the people who were walking by. " Not out here."</p><p>He pulled Roman inside the house, placing his uneaten cupcake on the kitchen table as they passed it. They ended up in a room that looked like some sort of a study.</p><p>Seth rested against the back of a leather couch while Roman stood in front of him, his heart racing. What had Seth done? He was already thinking the worse even though he tried to chase those thoughts away.</p><p>" What happened Seth?"</p><p>Seth took in a big breath and exhaled. His eyes were already wet. He was never more scared about losing Roman than now. But from the look on Roman's face he could tell that he wasn't the only one hurting.</p><p>" You remember when Dean found us in the pool?"</p><p>" Yeah?" Roman replied tenatively.</p><p>" Well after I got home, I had called Cody to come over." Seth really didn't want to continue with this.</p><p>When Seth stalled, Roman found himself starting to get angry. " And what happened Seth?" His boyfriend jumped a bit at the sound of his voice.</p><p>" Well, uh, Cody was comforting me because I was upset." Seth's voice dipped. This was the hard part. " We kinda kissed."</p><p>Roman felt his blood run cold. " What do you mean kinda?"</p><p>" Well, okay, we kissed." Seth admitted. " That's what Randy meant when he said that I should keep my lips to myself."</p><p>Roman couldn't believe what he was hearing. Seth had kissed someone else. " Did you guys have sex?"</p><p>Seth's eyes opened wide at the accusation. " No Ro. We didn't. I swear."</p><p>Roman shook his head. " I don't know what to believe anymore Seth."</p><p>" But I'm not lying to you Ro." A few tears spilled down his cheeks.</p><p>But Roman stepped away. " How can I believe you Seth? I asked you out there if what Randy had said was true and you blatantly lied to me. How can I believe you now?"</p><p>" But Ro!" Seth grabbed Roman's hand. " I'm not lying to you now. I love you."</p><p>Roman shook his head regretfully and pulled his hand away. " I have to go."</p><p>Seth was stunned as Roman walked away from him. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He knew that he shouldn't have lied to Roman in the beginning but he just wanted him to drop it to make it go away and now here he was on the verge of losing it all.</p><p>Seth ran out of the house and down the driveway. Since Adam's house was just down the street from Roman's, they had walked over. Seth ran down to the sidewalk and saw Roman's figure walking in the distance. He ran after him. " Ro! Wait!"</p><p>Seth ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. " Ro! Please stop."</p><p>Roman turned around to face him on the shadowy sidewalk. He looked broken. " What do you want Seth?"</p><p>" Ro please. I swear to you. I didn't have sex with Cody." Seth earnestly pleaded. " I know that I lied to you earlier and I was wrong. I'm truly sorry but you have to know that I wouldn't do that to you."</p><p>" Seth, I honestly don't know what to believe right now." Roman finally said.</p><p>" Look," Seth pulled cellphone out of his pocket. " Call Cody. Ask him if we had sex."</p><p>Roman took the cellphone and looked at it. Did he really want to go this far? Seth was looking at him. Waiting for him to make that phone call.</p><p>What did he have to lose? He tapped the screen and found Cody's name under the contact list. He watched as tears silently streamed down Seth's face. Cody picked up after the second ring.</p><p>" Cody, this is Roman. I want to ask you one question okay?"</p><p>He heard Cody hesitate and then he answered. " Okay."</p><p>Roman swallowed hard before he spoke. " Did you and Seth fuck?"</p><p>" What?" Cody did sound genuinely surprised at the question. " No. Never."</p><p>" Okay. Thanks." Roman ended the call.</p><p>Roman looked at Seth and handed the phone back to him wordlessly.</p><p>Seth took it with trembling hands. " What did he say?"</p><p>" He said that y'all never fucked."</p><p>" See I -" But Roman cut him off.</p><p>" But I know you Seth. Goddamnit. I know that some other shit went down."</p><p>Seth folded in his lips but didn't say anything in his defence.</p><p>" Fuck Seth." Roman looked up to the heavens and then back at him. " Why Seth? What did I do?"</p><p>Seth wiped his face with the back of his hand. " You didn't do anything. It was just my issues okay?"</p><p>" No it's not okay. I could've helped you."</p><p>" No you couldn't. You wouldn't understand." Cody had been right. He needed to tell Roman the truth instead of running away.</p><p>" What is it that I couldn't understand?"</p><p>Seth sniffled and held his head up. " You wouldn't understand what it's like to be poor or not have much of anything. You never grew up seeing your mom trying to decide which bills to pay this month. You never grew up without a dad when all the other kids at least knew theirs."</p><p>Roman was stunned at Seth's confession to say the least. He could see him reliving some of those moments right now in his head. " You're right Seth. I wouldn't know."</p><p>Seth nodded. " I don't fit in here with you and your friends. Dean was right. I'm a nobody."</p><p>" Seth," he said compassionately as he stepped forward and placed his hands on Seth's shoulders. " Dean's an idiot. You don't have to be like us. Everyone still likes you."</p><p>" You don't get it." Seth said sadly. " It feels as if I'm on the outside looking in. There are so many things that you guys don't have to worry about that I do."</p><p>Roman didn't know what to say. Seth did have a point. He had never lived Seth's life and certain things he knew that he would never have to worry about. " Is this why you went with Cody?"</p><p>" Yeah. I mean, we grew up together, he understands what it feels like too."</p><p>Roman pulled him into a warm hug. " Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"</p><p>" I didn't want you to think that I was complainer or that I was using you to fit in."</p><p>" Using me?" Roman repeated. " But Seth, you've never asked me for anything."</p><p>" But if people find out about us they might think that." Seth was starting to feel better just by resting his head on Roman's shoulder even if he was baring all of his insecurities to him.</p><p>" Fuck what they think Seth." Roman rubbed his back comfortingly. " They don't matter. Just us."</p><p>Seth held up his head. " So you're not breaking up with me?"</p><p>Roman didn't answer immediately and Seth was afraid that he had spoken too soon. " Seth you did hurt me but I guess in a way I can understand why you did what you did but I honestly don't know what to tell you."</p><p>Seth desperately kissed him. " Please Ro. I'm sorry." He pressed his lips against Roman's unyielding ones. He hated to think that this would be the last time that he would get to do this. He moved his lips over Roman's plucking at them and then sucking them. Eventually Roman gave way and started kissing him back. Their tongues intertwined and their bodies inseparable. Neither caring about who saw them at this time of night.</p><p>When they separated Seth saw that Roman's cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavy. " I'm sorry Ro."</p><p>Roman nodded sadly. " I just need some time to think." Roman started to let go of him but Seth stopped him.</p><p>" Can we do it one last time?" His voice was so desperately hopeful.</p><p>" Seth I don't think that's a good idea."</p><p>Seth took his hand and squeezed it. " Just one last time."</p><p>Roman contemplated for a while and then slowly nodded his head.</p><p>* * *</p><p>They were in the poolhouse and the lights were off. They were both naked standing in front of the pullout couch. Seth leaned in and started planting kisses from Roman's neck, past his shoulder and down his body. His tongue darting out at intervals savouring every lick of Roman's flesh. It had come to this. It had to come to the point where he didn't know if he was going to lose Roman to appreciate every little thing about this man.</p><p>When Roman pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him and started to return the kisses all over his body Seth started having flashbacks. He remembered the time when he fell asleep in Roman's arms in the pool. When they went stargazing and had their first kiss. When Roman checked on him after he fell out of the tree. When they first saw each other naked. The adrenaline that rushed through him the first time that they made love. All of those memories came rushing back hard and Seth was powerless to stop them.</p><p>" Seth, are you okay?"</p><p>Seth didn't realize that he had been motionless and he wiped his face hoping that Roman didn't notice the tear. He had enough of doing that tonight. Roman had already slid a condom on was coating his dick with lube.</p><p>He sat on the bed and then pulled Seth towards him. Instinctively Seth knew what he wanted. He straddled Roman's thighs and sank down slowly on his cock. Moaning a bit as he felt himself being stretched as he took it all in. When he was fully seated Roman kissed him and oh what a kiss it was. His lips moved slowly and unhurried over Seth's. His tongue tasting and proding at all corners of his mouth as if he was trying to memorize it. Roman had him wrapped up tightly in his arms, their chests pressing together. The world felt as if it was slipping away and he was just floating somewhere that was just him, Roman and this incredible sensation. He could feel the love that Roman had from him in this kiss and now because of one careless action he stood to lose it all.</p><p>He buried his head into the crook of Roman's neck as he started thrusting into him. Soft moans and sighs escaping his lips. He had never had sex like this before. He didn't know that sex could feel this good physically and mentally. He clunged tightly to Roman as the air was filled with the rhythmic slapping of skin and sexual noises from both of them.</p><p>He was about to cum when he felt Roman nudging him. He lifted his head and they shared a messy, sloppy kiss as they became undone within seconds of each other.</p><p>Seth didn't want to let go of him even when Roman pulled out of him. Eventually Roman had to tap his thigh and Seth rolled off of him while Roman got up and took his clothes and went into the bathroom. Seth got the hint and got dressed.</p><p>When Roman came back out, Seth was looking around the poolhouse. The place where he had spent his entire summer so far. He saw Roman watching him and he knew that he was too polite to actually kick him out.</p><p>" I guess I should be going then." Seth said softly as he walked to the door.</p><p>As soon as Seth had reached the door Roman called out to him.</p><p>" Seth wait."</p><p>Seth turned, looking hopeful.</p><p>" At least let me give you a ride home." Roman picked up his car keys from off the table. " I know that we're kinda on the outs right now but I still don't want you walking home alone at this time of night."</p><p>Seth nodded. " Okay." Well at least he knew that Roman didn't completely hate his guts.</p><p>The ride home was quiet with lots of over zealous thinking between the two of them. When Roman pulled up in front of his house, Seth didn't want to get out of the car because he didn't want this to be the last ride he ever had with his boyfriend.</p><p>With his hand on the handle, he made an impulsive decision and leaned over the console and kissed Roman on the lips. " For what it's worth, this was the best summer that I ever had and it was all because of you."</p><p>Roman just stared at him but he didn't respond and Seth took it as his cue to finally leave. As he walked up his pathway he looked up in the sky and saw the cresent moon and sighed. He hoped that he would never see the sun tomorrow because it may bring the day that he lost Roman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been four days since the fourth of July incident. It had also been four days since Seth last saw or spoke to Roman. He rolled over in his bed wondering if he should even make the attempt to get out of it.</p><p>The more time passed the more Seth became certain that Roman wanted to call things off between them. He knew that he had fucked up badly, but it had only been one time and he wished that he could've taken it back but he couldn't.</p><p>He missed going over to Roman's. He missed hanging out with him and playing games. He missed those surprise kisses that Roman used to give him. How he used to hold him when they watched movies. Seth sighed and rolled over. It took this incident to happen for him to see how much Roman cared for him during their time together. He even punched his own best friend for talking bad about him. Seth wondered if he had it in him to punch Cody if he had been that rude about Roman. He didn't think that he did.</p><p>Seth heard a couple of quick taps on his door and then it opened and Cody walked in.</p><p>" You look like crap."</p><p>Seth rolled over on his stomach. " I don't care."</p><p>Cody sat next to him. " C'mon dude. Roman's gonna come through."</p><p>" Yeah right." Seth muffled into the pillow.</p><p>" And when he does, you don't want him to come over here and find you looking like this."</p><p>Seth didn't respond.</p><p>A couple of seconds passed and Seth yelped and glared at Cody as he rubbed the stinging sensation on his lower back.</p><p>" Get up and go take a shower. I'm going to make you some breakfast."</p><p>" I don't want anything to eat." Seth grumbled.</p><p>" Yeah I know." Cody crossed his arms. " Your mom is worried about you ya know. You won't talk to her and you won't eat."</p><p>Cody took Seth's towel off the rack and threw it at him. " Now go and take shower, so that you can at least smell pleasant. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen."</p><p>Seth watched as Cody walked through the door and looked at the light blue towel on top of him. Well he supposed that he could do with a shower.</p><p>When Seth came downstairs fifteen minutes later, he could smell the bacon in the frying pan and in another pan he saw a hill of perfectly scrambled eggs.</p><p>" Since when could you cook?" Seth asked as he grabbed a plate from the cupboard.</p><p>" My dad only cooks dinner." Cody replied as he flipped over the bacon.</p><p>He watched as Seth scooped some eggs onto his plate and went to sit at the breakfast bar.</p><p>" Is that all you're eating? That's barely a spoonful." Cody turned off the flames underneath the bacon and transferred them to a paper towel to drain.</p><p>" I told you that I'm not hungry." Seth speared a tiny piece with his fork and place it in his mouth.</p><p>Cody came over with own plate full of eggs and the plate of bacon. He placed four strips on Seth's plate. " You're going to eat that. I can see your ribs."</p><p>Seth didn't say anything but continued to pick at the eggs.</p><p>Cody placed his fork down. " Seth, I'm sorry."</p><p>Seth just looked at him. Didn't say a word.</p><p>" Seth I'm sorry that I ruined your relationship. If I had kept my mouth shut and not told Randy anything, then he wouldn't have gone over there at the party and then Roman wouldn't have found out."</p><p>Seth stuck his fork into another piece of egg. " That might be true but I did lie to Roman afterwards about it. So I only made it worse." He ate the egg and then took a bite out of a piece of bacon. " Does Randy know that you're over here?"</p><p>Cody didn't look at him as he responded. " No." He chewed a mouthful of food. " He's at work."</p><p>" So you have to sneak over here to see me now?"</p><p>" I'm not sneaking." Cody was defensive. " I came over because I was worried about you."</p><p>Seth didn't have to look at him to know that he was being sincere. He continued to eat his breakfast and to be silently thankful that he still had his best friend looking out for him.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" So have you decided on what you're going to do?"</p><p>Roman stretched out his legs in front of him. " Nope."</p><p>Antonio turned to face him. " Let me ask you something."</p><p>Roman raised his eyebrows indicating Antonio to proceed.</p><p>" Do you think that Seth did what he did to hurt you?"</p><p>Roman stopped flicking through the channels on the television. " No."</p><p>Antonio shifted closer to him. " You know, we all do fuck up at one point or the other."</p><p>" I know." Roman mumbled.</p><p>" And it happened when Seth was weak, alone and confused. It wasn't as if he went out there looking for it."</p><p>" But he wasn't alone Tony. He had me!" Roman yelled. " He could've come to me. He didn't have to go anywhere else."</p><p>Cesaro sighed. " But you were a part of the problem. He went to Cody because Cody understood his circumstances and he knew that Cody wouldn't talk him out of how he was feeling. You have to remember Ro, that's Seth's a man too."</p><p>" What?" Roman was perplexed. " Of course I know that Seth's a man."</p><p>" So you would know that the worst thing in the world is for a man to look weak in front of his partner." Antonio tapped him on the shoulder. " Remember you said that Seth wasn't there on the yacht when Dean talked about his economic background. He didn't know that you already knew that Dean had already pointed it out to you. So when he said what he did when he found you guys in the pool it embarrassed him. He probably thought that now you would see all of his flaws and that you would reconsider the relationship."</p><p>" But I punched Dean out for saying it."</p><p>" It didn't matter because he had already said it." Antonio clicked his jaw. " I don't want to sound like a broken record but you should have told him what Dean was saying about him from the start and maybe he would have handled it better."</p><p>" So you're saying that it's my fault?" Roman rolled over, pinning Antonio's arm against the couch and he was right up in his face.</p><p>" I'm not saying that Ro, maybe Seth would've reacted the same way. I don't know but at least it might have been different."</p><p>Roman found himself resting his head on Antonio's shoulder as he thought about what he had said. Antonio moved his now freed arm and rested it on Roman's shoulder.</p><p>Fifteen minutes had gone by as they watched television together. Antonio gently pushed the hair off of Roman's face and planted a tender kiss on his forehead. He used his other hand to tilt Roman's chin up and he placed another kiss on Roman's cheek while he just looked at him speechless.</p><p>Antonio rested his forehead against Roman's. His thumb pushing through the beard beneath Roman's bottom lip.</p><p>" See this is what I mean Ro. Now ordinarily, you would have already broken my hand for getting this close to you." His breath ghosting over Roman's lips. " But I bet right now you would let me kiss you and that's because you're hurting." He saw the admittance flash across Roman's eyes. Antonio swallowed hard and pulled away. He got up from the couch and fixed his clothing.</p><p>" I have to go Ro." As he walked to the door he continued to speak. " Remember it wasn't too long ago that I asked you for forgiveness for my previous actions and you gave it to me." Antonio opened the door. " And I'm not even the one that you're in love with."</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Ro, dear?"</p><p>Roman had just retrieved a can of soda from the fridge when he heard his mother calling for him.</p><p>" Yes?"</p><p>She patted the island in the middle of the kitchen. Roman walked on over to it and rested his drink on it.</p><p>" What's the matter, hon?"</p><p>Roman shook his head. " Nothing."</p><p>She peered at him over her glasses and then walked over to him. " You haven't been looking like yourself for the past week."</p><p>" I'm fine mom." He tried giving her a smile but he could see from the expression on her face that she wasn't buying it.</p><p>" No you're not." She watched as his gaze fell to the can on the counter. " I know that you're a man now but I'm still your mother and I know when something's bothering you."</p><p>Roman shrugged his shoulders. " I'll fix it Ma."</p><p>" Does it have something to do with that Seth boy? I noticed that he hasn't been around lately."</p><p>Roman popped the ring on the can. " Kinda."</p><p>" What happened? Did you boys have a falling out?"</p><p>" You can say that." Roman knew that his mother just wanted to help but he didn't know how to go about telling her about the situation without telling her straight out what was going on between him and Seth.</p><p>" You've had plenty of falling outs with Dean over the years and you were never like this." She paused momentarily before she continued. " You look as if someone broke your heart."</p><p>Roman didn't respond but she noticed how tightly he was gripping the soda can. Its contents were threatening to spill over.</p><p>" You and Seth had a special kind of friendship didn't you?"</p><p>Roman's eyes opened in shock as he look at his mother. " Mom, how did you..."</p><p>" How did I know?" She chuckled. " Roman, you seem to forget that I'm a world renowned behavourial psychologist. I'm trained to notice human behavours. I've written five books on the subjects." She laughed. " Plus I really didn't know, I was kind of guessing."</p><p>" Mom, you tricked me." Roman tried not to smile but he couldn't help it.</p><p>She laughed. " Well I do know you better than anyone else. Plus you're terrible at hiding your affection for any one. You always smother them."</p><p>" I do not... smother." Roman replied trying to sound offended.</p><p>" Okay maybe you don't smother but you do give them all of you. Remember the hamster you had as a kid? You used to sneak it food in the middle of the night because you thought that it was hungry and the poor thing got so fat that it had to go on a diet. And then you made us buy a blanket for it in the middle of the summer because you thought that it was cold."</p><p>Roman chuckled. He did love that hamster.</p><p>" I saw how you two were looking at each other at dinner the other night. I knew that it was different but I couldn't put my finger on it because I didn't consider that you two might actually have feelings for each other. Now looking back at it, it seems quite obvious now." Mrs. Reigns clicked her tongue. " Well at least now I have a topic for my next book."</p><p>" Glad that I could help." Roman took a sip of his drink.</p><p>" Ro?"</p><p>He glanced over at her.</p><p>" Did Seth hurt you?"</p><p>" Yeah." He placed the can down. " Pretty deeply."</p><p>" Did he do it on purpose?"</p><p>Roman sighed. " No."</p><p>" How close are you and Seth really?" She prodded.</p><p>" Well actually," Roman turned to face his mother. " Actually he's my boyfriend."</p><p>Mrs. Reigns actually looked surprised. " I didn't realize that it was that serious. Does this mean that you don't really like girls?"</p><p>Roman smiled. " I do. It's just that I also like Seth."</p><p>She nodded as if she understood. " Well human sexuality can be quite fluid." She muttered underneath her breath. " God knows I did some things in my youth."</p><p>Roman stared at his mother increduously. " What mom?"</p><p>She waved her hand dismissing him. " Oh nothing. Just thinking out loud." She pushed her glasses back up her nose. " Now I'm not going to tell you what to do Roman but I just want you to seriously ask yourself if you really want to let Seth go."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Seth got up when he heard his mom's voice calling for him. He had already told her that he didn't want any dinner. Cody had come over again and made him lunch and forced him to eat it.</p><p>" Coming mom!" He called out as he went downstairs pulling the drawstrings of his gymshorts.</p><p>When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he couldn't believe what he was seeing in his living room.</p><p>" Oh hi honey." His mom greeted him. " Your friend Roman just stopped by."</p><p>Seth just stared at him not knowing what to say.</p><p>Roman stepped closer to him. " Hi Seth, can we talk?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth just stared at him.</p><p>He looked good. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a black polo shirt , dark jeans and black loafers. A pleasant, ocean scent drifted underneath Seth's nose. Damn it. He even smelled good too.</p><p>Seth suddenly realized that he had been quiet for a bit too long and spoke up. " Um, sure. We can talk in my room."</p><p>He turned around motioning for Roman to follow him up the stairs. He was thankful that Cody had pushed him to take a shower that afternoon.</p><p>Roman followed Seth into his bedroom. At first he was taken back by how small it was. His own room had to be at least three times as big. But it was still big enough for the two of them to maneuver around comfortably. He watched as Seth moved some comic books off his bed and on to the floor making some room for him to sit.</p><p>Seth sat at the head of the bed resting against the pillows with his legs crossed. Roman sat in the middle at the edge of the bed. A few tense seconds passed of just staring at each other. Neither daring to make a move.</p><p>Roman looked Seth over. His normally smooth cheeks were covered in stubble that was at least three days old. Seth's body looked leaner and his rib cage more pronounced through his skin. He wouldn't say that Seth looked horrible. He just didn't look like himself.</p><p>" How have you been?" Roman asked finally breaking the silence.</p><p>" Fine." Came the non-committal answer.</p><p>Roman moved up on the bed so that he was closer to Seth. He wanted to see every emotion that Seth's face would give away. " Seth I've been thinking a lot over the past few days," he looked down at the striped sheet as he suddenly found himself feeling quite vulnerable. " I..." he looked back up at Seth. " I really want us to work." He saw the shock passing immediately all over Seth's face. " I know that you didn't mean to hurt me and what Dean said got to you but the truth is," Roman took a deep breath. " At the pool wasn't the first time that Dean had said those things," he saw Seth immediately tensing up and Roman placed a hand on his thigh. " He said them before to me and he only said those things out there to hurt you."</p><p>" Why didn't you tell me?" Roman could hear the anxiety in Seth's voice.</p><p>" Because I knew that those things were untrue and I didn't want to hurt you." Roman sucked in his bottom lip momentarily. " But I honestly didn't think that Dean would have been as a big of an asshole to actually say those things to you."</p><p>" I know that I should have said something but I was trying to protect you." He raised his other hand to stroke the side of Seth's face. " I didn't want to hurt you."</p><p>Seth's brown eyes locked on his and he could see that he was thinking about something.</p><p>Roman waited for Seth to say something but he didn't so he continued. " Look to be honest, I was pretty hurt that something went down between you and Cody but now I do think that I understand why you went to him and not me but it still hurts ya know?"</p><p>" I didn't want to hurt you Ro." Seth moved his hand over the one that Roman had resting on his thigh. " I know that I fucked up." He rubbed Roman's hand. " I'm really sorry."</p><p>" I think we both fucked up." Roman smiled. Seth's stubble scratching his palm. " Can I kiss you?" He asked timidly.</p><p>Seth smiled. " Yeah."</p><p>Seth sat up as Roman leaned in. His eyes drifting shut as Roman's lips pressed gently against his own. That familiar electric shock that he swore that he would have never felt again, raced through his body as Roman's lips moved over his own. It had almost been a week since he last kissed him and as he parted his lips and tilted his head, it felt like an eternity. Roman's tongue slid into his mouth and Seth's arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders. Roman's hands were on his waist and Seth felt everything in his world slidding back into place. His Roman was back and all was right with the world once more.</p><p>Seth sighed as he felt Roman pressing kisses down the side of his neck and on to his shoulder. He didn't think that he would ever get to experience this again.</p><p>" Ro." His boyfriend's name just drifted out of his mouth unhindered and so lazily that Seth hadn't even realized that he had said it until Roman spoke to him.</p><p>" Yes baby?"</p><p>Seth slowly opened his eyes and gazed at him. " I've missed you so much Ro."</p><p>Roman smiled and pulled Seth right against him. " I've missed you too baby." He kissed Seth's forehead.</p><p>Seth felt the warmth flowing through him. He loved it when Roman called him baby.</p><p>He placed his arms around Roman's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. " Romie."</p><p>He felt another kiss being planted on his forehead and Roman holding him tighter.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while just holding each other. Seth was just grateful to have him back and Roman was considering never letting him go.</p><p>Eventually Roman spoke up. " Seth, there's something that I have to tell you."</p><p>Seth lifted his head. " What is it?"</p><p>He watched Seth's face carefully. " I told my mom about us."</p><p>" Oh wow. Really?"</p><p>" Yeah."</p><p>Seth looked a bit apprehensive. " What did she say?"</p><p>" She was a bit shocked of course but she's cool with it. Actually I think her next book will be about us."</p><p>" Really I'm going to be in a book?" Seth suddenly looked starstruck.</p><p>Roman laughed. " It's a psychological book Seth."</p><p>" That's not important." Seth said dismissively. " The point is, I'm going to be in a book."</p><p>Roman laughed and kissed him. " I do love you."</p><p>" I love you too." Seth kissed him and then pulled away looking at him quite determined.</p><p>" What is it?"</p><p>" I need to tell my mom about us." Seth gave him a shy smile. " I don't want to hide you around here."</p><p>" How do you think she'll take it?"</p><p>Seth shook his head. " I honestly don't know."</p><p>Seth gave him a quick peck. " I think I'll go and tell her now.</p><p>Roman held his hand. " Do you want me to come with you?"</p><p>" No. I think it's best if I tell her alone." He stood up and gestured at his comic book collection. " I have plenty to keep you occupied in the mean time."</p><p>Roman stood up and pulled Seth into a warm embrace. " I love you so much." He whispered in his ear. He was just silently praying that Seth's mother accepted him.</p><p>" I love you too Ro." Seth gave him a gentle squeeze. " Everything is going to be okay." He kissed Roman's cheek. " And if not I'll just come and live in your poolhouse." He joked trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>Roman hugged him tighter.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Hi mom." Seth said as he walked into the living room, finding his mother on the couch watching television.</p><p>" Hi honey," she glanced up at him. " You look happier than I've seen you all week. I guess your friend Roman has cheered you up."</p><p>Seth nodded, taking the seat next to the couch. " You could say that. Actually I wanted to tell you something."</p><p>" What is it?" Her attention was already back on the television.</p><p>" It's about me and Roman. We're... uh, a bit more than friends."</p><p>Seth's mother glanced at him puzzled. " What do you mean?"</p><p>Seth took a deep breath and spoke. " Roman's my boyfriend."</p><p>The remote dropped on to the rug while his mother stared at him with her mouth opened. " He's your what?"</p><p>" My boyfriend." He repeated carefully.</p><p>" Are you coming out to me Seth?"</p><p>" I'm not quite sure." He responded truthfully. " I mean I guess you could say that I'm bisexual."</p><p>He watched as his mother slowly processed the information. She patted the seat next to her on the couch. " Come here."</p><p>Seth slowly walked over and sat down. Suddenly he felt extremely anxious. His mother just continued to look at him without saying anything.</p><p>He felt her tucking his hair behind his ear. " You know you look exactly like your father right now with this slight beard on your face." She saw the change in Seth's expression. " No baby, don't get upset. Your dad was quite a handsome man and he knew it. But you're nothing like him personality wise and I thank God for that." She sighed and took her hand away. " I'm not quite sure what I'm saying Seth. Just know that I love you okay?"</p><p>" Okay mom." Seth stood to leave but his mom stopped him.</p><p>" Does he treat you well honey?"</p><p>Seth smiled and nodded. " Yeah. Sometimes it feels like if he's spoiling me."</p><p>She gave him a small smile. " That's good honey. But don't take advantage of him okay? Just be honest with him."</p><p>Seth nodded. " I'm not my dad mom."</p><p>" I know hun." She sighed and looked at the television. " I know."</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Codes?" Seth knocked on Cody's bedroom door and before waiting for a response, he opened it and went inside.</p><p>Cody was lying down on his back in a boxers and white vest. Seth closed the bedroom door and made his way over to him.</p><p>" Hi Codes." Seth sat on the bed. " Guess what? Me and Roman got back together. You were right."</p><p>Cody barely moved his head over in his direction and gave him a slight smile. " That's good."</p><p>" What's wrong Cody?" Seth immediately noticed that Cody wasn't himself.</p><p>" Nothing. Just thinking." He continued to focus his eyes on the ceiling.</p><p>" Thinking about what?"</p><p>" Just life."</p><p>Seth leaned over him and Cody focused on him instead. " Something is bothering you."</p><p>Cody continued to watch him.</p><p>" C'mon Codes. Tell me what it is." Seth poked him in the ribs and Cody winced.</p><p>" Cut that out. That hurts."</p><p>" It's just a little poke Codes." Seth did it again.</p><p>Cody pushed him away. " I said to cut that out."</p><p>Seth was immediately suspicious. He made a grab for the hem of Cody's vest and tried to pull it up. But Cody was fast and held his hand down.</p><p>" Why won't you let me see?" Seth tried a different strategy. He quickly straddled Cody's hips using his thighs to pin him down. He made a grab at the shirt again as Cody tried to push him away.</p><p>But Seth managed to get the shirt above Cody's belly button and gasped at what he saw. There was a bright purple mark on the left hand side right on his ribcage. He saw older bruises all over his torso in various stages of fading away.</p><p>He saw the fearful, ashamed look in Cody's eyes and Seth's heart immediately went out to him. " How long Codes?"</p><p>He watched as his best friend broke down in front of him and it hurt Seth more than anything. He moved next to Cody and pulled him against his body. Cody's head was resting on his shoulder as Seth wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. He was in disbelief. How long had Cody been suffering that he hadn't noticed? He had been so consumed for the past few days about Roman that he didn't see that Cody was hurting right in front of him.</p><p>As Cody sobbed into his t-shirt. Seth felt his eyes getting wet as well. He could fucking kill Randy Orton for what he was doing to his best friend.</p><p>" Shhh. It's okay Codes. I won't let him hurt you anymore." Seth rocked Cody gently.</p><p>" He got so angry when he found out that I was going over to your house. I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen." Cody tried to wipe his eyes but it was a futile attempt. " I didn't mean to make him angry."</p><p>" No Codes. This isn't your fault." He kissed his forehead. " Don't you dare think that. That bastard doesn't own you."</p><p>" But he was so nice to me Seth. What happened?" Cody sounded so lost and hurt and Seth didn't know what to do.</p><p>" I don't know what happened but it wasn't your fault." Seth kept on repeating it hoping that it would stick to Cody.</p><p>" He said that he loved me. We came out to our parents and to our friends." Cody looked completely vulnerable and disenchanted. " What do I do now?"</p><p>" Now you break up with him." Seth responded firmly. " He's hurting you."</p><p>Cody responded softly. " But I still love him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Fuck!"</p><p>Seth inhaled sharply as he rested his head in the crook of Roman's neck. He bit his bottom lip as his boyfriend's hips slapped against his ass.</p><p>Seth wrapped his arms loosely around Roman's shoulders, whimpering when Roman's cock touched that sweet spot inside of him. " Ro." He felt the hot pant of Roman's breath on his shoulders as a response.</p><p>This was the third time that they had made love since getting back together two days ago. Seth moved his head away its comfortable perch because he wanted to kiss him. His lips found Roman's quite easily and he had to inhale another pant on contact. But Seth didn't mind though. He had spent nearly an entire week without any physical contact and his thirst still ran deep.</p><p>The kiss was messy at best as their lips moved like an untrained orchestra but it was okay because the enthusiasm from both of them more than made up for it. Seth grinded his hips hard against Roman's who dugged his fingers into his slender hips. Roman was mumbling something but Seth couldn't quite make it out because his ears were blocked from the sound of blood rushing through them as he reached his climax. Seth broke the kiss while saying something unintelligible but definitely enthusiastic about Roman's bedroom skills. When he was finally becoming coherent, he heard his boyfriend moaning his name and then a familiar shudder and then all was still except for Roman's heavy breathing.</p><p>Seth's fingers accidently passed through the drying cum on his stomach and he briefly wondered if he should start wearing condoms as well to make clean up easier. But as he observed his cum smeared across Roman's abs he changed his mind. That was a much more preferrable sight.</p><p>Roman gently placed Seth on his back and slid out of him. He kissed his lips and said that he was going to clean up. Seth closed his eyes as his body suddenly felt empty without Roman's dick inside of him. He felt incredibly lucky to have a guy as great as Ro. He then remembered Cody and immediately he got upset. He just couldn't seem to get through to Cody that he needed to break up with Randy.</p><p>Seth opened his eyes when he felt something warm and soppy on his abs. He saw that Roman was patiently cleaning him up with a wash cloth.</p><p>" Something's on your mind." Roman stated matter-of-factly as he wiped around Seth's dick.</p><p>Seth knew that Roman wanted him to tell him but he wasn't sure if he should bring up that he was thinking about his best friend.</p><p>Roman gave him a look as he got up from the couch and took the washcloth back to the bathroom.</p><p>When he came back out he pulled Seth forward so that he could sit behind him and then repositioned Seth so that he was resting back against him. His hands were locked comfortably around Seth's waist and he always enjoyed feeling Seth's naked ass pressing up against him.</p><p>" So aren't you going to tell me what's on your mind?" He asked as Seth caressed his hands.</p><p>Seth traced his index finger from Roman's middle knuckle to his wrist and back down. He knew that if he wanted to make this relationship work with Roman that he had to honest with him.</p><p>" I was thinking about Cody." He responded without taking his eyes off Roman's hands.</p><p>He immediately felt Roman tensing up behind him.</p><p>" Why were you thinking about Cody?"</p><p>He could hear Roman trying to control the anger and jealousy in his voice.</p><p>He didn't want to betray Cody's trust but since he had already brought it up he had to follow through.</p><p>" He's in a bit of a situation." He said timidly.</p><p>" What kind of situation?"</p><p>Seth took a deep breath. " Randy found out that Cody had been coming over to my house."</p><p>He felt Roman's grip tighten around him.</p><p>" Nothing happened Ro. He's the one who forced me to eat at least once a day and made sure that I took a shower when I thought that we were over."</p><p>" I see." Roman's voice still didn't sound friendly.</p><p>" Ro … Seth pulled at Roman's index finger before allowing it to drop back down. " Randy's hitting him."</p><p>" What?" Roman sounded completely surprised by that.</p><p>" He's hitting him." Seth turned to face him. " I saw the marks."</p><p>" Why is he hitting him? Because he went over to see you?" Roman pursed his lips. " Orton always was a piece of shit."</p><p>He noticed the worrisome look on Seth's face. " Cody broke up with him right?"</p><p>Seth sadly shook his head. " No. Cody says that he loves him and he doesn't think that he means it."</p><p>Roman stared at him in disbelief. " He's kidding right? Who the fuck cares what Orton means? He shouldn't put his hands on him."</p><p>" I tried reasoning with him Ro but he just wouldn't listen." He laid his head against Roman's chest. " I don't know what to do."</p><p>Roman rubbed his back to comfort him. He tried to think of a way to get Cody out of his situation. He might not have been too fond of Cody because of what happened between him and Seth but he didn't wish this for him either.</p><p>" I have an idea." Roman slid his hand up to hold the back of Seth's neck. " Is Cody at home right now? Why don't we invite him over?"</p><p>Seth enjoyed the feeling of Roman's fingers teasing the hair at the nape of his neck. " Cody might object to being the third wheel."</p><p>" Well I can invite Tony over as well. He's never busy."</p><p>Seth laughed. " You're terrible."</p><p>" Well it's true." He looked down at Seth. " So what do you think?"</p><p>" It's a pretty good idea." He snuggled into Roman's chest. " Just one problem."</p><p>" What's that?"</p><p>" We're gonna have to put our clothes back on."</p><p>" Oh yeah." The realization dawning over Roman. " Fuck."</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Outside is so fucking hot." Cody said as he stepped into the poolhouse.</p><p>" That's why we have the air conditioning on in here." Seth said as he walked towards him.</p><p>Cody took a good long look at Seth's body as he was only wearing his shorts. " You could have least put on a shirt. No one needs to see your post sex love marks."</p><p>Cody ignored Seth pouting at him and looked at the person who was laughing at his comment.</p><p>Antonio raised a his cup to him. " That's a good one."</p><p>" Thank you." Cody smiled.</p><p>" Would you like something to drink?" Antonio offered.</p><p>" Yes please." Cody responded enthusiastically as he made his way over to where Antonio was standing.</p><p>Seth walked back over to Roman pointing at his body. " They're not that bad are they?"</p><p>Roman pretended to be considering the question. " Not really. I missed a few spots."</p><p>Before Seth had a chance to react Roman pulled him down on his lap and playfully nipped his shoulder.</p><p>" Stop that!" Seth squealed out. " We have company."</p><p>Roman ignored him and nipped him again.</p><p>Antonio laughed and shook his head. " Aren't they adorable?"</p><p>" Um yeah." Cody took a quick sip of his drink.</p><p>Antonio noticed the flash of sadness across his face. " You wanna take a walk and leave these two lovebirds alone?"</p><p>Cody nodded. " Sure."</p><p>" We're going for a walk guys." Antonio announced loudly.</p><p>" Have fun!" Roman sounded muffled as his lips were attached to Seth's torso.</p><p>Seth held his head up. " Don't lose Cody, Tony." Seth then screamed in laughter. " Ro, stop that."</p><p>Tony shook his head as he opened the door and he and Cody stepped outside. They walked in silence for a while heading into the woods. They had obviously knew of each other but never really had any one on one conversations until now.</p><p>" So you're with Randy Orton right?" Antonio asked as they walked underneath the shade of the trees.</p><p>" I guess." Cody kicked a small rock with the toe of his shoe.</p><p>" You don't sound too happy about it." Antonio commented.</p><p>" Yeah it's just a bit complicated." Cody didn't know Antonio that well so he didn't know if he could trust him with something so personal. He already knew what Seth thought about his relationship.</p><p>" Well relationships are complicated things." Antonio said as they approached the creek.</p><p>Antonio came across a log underneath the shade of an oak tree not too far from the creek. He sat on it and patted the space next to him. Cody took the hint and sat next to him.</p><p>" I can see that something is troubling you." His Swiss accent soft. " I'm a pretty good listener."</p><p>Cody observed him. He guessed that Cesaro was handsome with his fine brown hair and brown eyes. He was quite tall with a lean muscular frame that was concealed by a red polo shirt and jeans. He shouldn't even be thinking about another man being attractive considering what he was currently going through with Randy.</p><p>" I just didn't think that it was going to be like this." Cody started. He took a deep breath. Maybe he did need to get it out after all. Cody told him how it all started with them getting into a fight at Dean's party to Randy apologizing and asking him to hang out. He told him about all of the good times that they had. How Randy made him feel safe and protected. How Randy used to try to impress him by making his favourite meals. But then it all went downhill when he admitted to Randy that he had kissed Seth.</p><p>" Why did you do it?" Antonio inquired.</p><p>" Tell Randy?"</p><p>" No. Kiss Seth."</p><p>" Oh." Cody suddenly had an interest with the leaves on the ground. Antonio could see his cheeks flushing. " Because he wanted me to."</p><p>" Are you sure that's the only reason?" Antonio playfully knocked his knee against Cody's.</p><p>" Well I kinda did have a crush on him." Cody admitted, his cheeks turning red. " But he doesn't feel the same way about me though." He added on quickly.</p><p>" I know the feeling." Antonio said sympathetically.</p><p>Cody glanced at him. " You and Roman?"</p><p>He nodded. " Yeah."</p><p>Antonio stretched out his long legs in front of him. " So what happened after you told him?"</p><p>Cody swallowed hard. This was the hard part. He quickly rushed through the scene without trying to give too much detail but from the expression on Cesaro's face he wasn't happy.</p><p>" I can't believe that he tried to hurt you." Antonio shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>" It wasn't on purpose," Cody interjected. " He was just caught by surprise that's all."</p><p>" Being surprised doesn't deserve that." Antonio said firmly.</p><p>Cody moved to get up and Antonio saw him wincing as he did. Cesaro stood up behind him. " Did he hit you there as well?" Pointing at his torso.</p><p>Cody bit his bottom lip and nodded slowly.</p><p>" Let me see."</p><p>There was just something about Antonio's voice that he found comforting and he just wanted to obey him.</p><p>Cody pulled his t-shirt over his head. Antonio couldn't help but to gasp when he saw Cody's back. Bruises were scattered all over it. Some old. Some fresh.</p><p>" No Cody, no." He said softly. He tenatively placed his hand on Cody's back tracing an old bruise. " You don't deserve this at all."</p><p>Cody felt a slight shiver run through him as Antonio touched him. He didn't know what to do so he allowed Antonio to continue exploring his back.</p><p>" He's a monster." Antonio said firmly. " And don't you dare make excuses for him Cody." Cutting him off before he even started.</p><p>Taking a chance, he placed his hands gently on Cody's hips. " You deserve better. But it won't get any better until you think that you deserve it."</p><p>Cody thought about what Antonio had said to him and subconsiously he found himself leaning back against him. Antonio's chest was strong and his embrace was warm but not overly so.</p><p>" But I love him," he finally said.</p><p>" I know but how much do you love yourself?" Antonio silently cursed himself for putting his hands on the brunette. Cody was definitely attractive but he was in a relationship and in love with someone else. " Love doesn't do this to you Cody."</p><p>He felt Cody pressing back even harder against him. His hips flushed against his. This wasn't right but yet Antonio felt that he would be damned if he stopped it. So he just held on to Cody for a little while longer. He rested his chin on his shoulder as he kept his eyes focused on the slow moving creek. Hopefully, Cody was seriously considering what he had said.</p><p>Suddenly Cody jerked forward as if he had just realized the compromising position that he was in. He yanked his shirt over his head. " I have to go." He muttered. He could feel something for Antonio and it wasn't sitting well with him. He took off before Cesaro had a chance to reply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" So how are things going with Randy?"</p><p>Cody fastened his jeans and then turned around to look at himself in the mirror. " They're good."</p><p>Seth sat on the bed waiting for Cody to continue but he didn't.</p><p>Cody glanced at him. " I know what you're thinking. He hasn't touched me since last week."</p><p>" He shouldn't be touching you at all." Seth said getting up from the bed.</p><p>" Why don't you give him a break?" Cody was clearly annoyed.</p><p>" I'm not going to give him a break because he's an asshole." Seth retorted.</p><p>" Randy's not like that now. We're past that. You need to cut him some slack." Cody picked up a bottle of cologne and sprayed it twice on his shirt.</p><p>" I don't need to do shit." Seth couldn't believe how blinded Cody was by Randy.</p><p>" Randy hit me alright. Not you. So why the hell are you so angry at him for?"</p><p>Seth just stared at him in disbelief. " Do you even hear yourself? He hit you. You're my best friend. Of course I'm fucking angry. I don't want anyone hurting you."</p><p>" You need to get over it." Cody said quietly fixing his hair.</p><p>Seth didn't know what else to say to him. Obviously he wasn't getting through to him. His words were falling on deaf ears. Cody was going to stay with Randy no matter what he said. He didn't say anything else as he quietly left Cody's room.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Something's on your mind." Roman whispered into Seth's ear and people walked past them through Antonio's house.</p><p>Seth nodded.</p><p>Roman placed his hand on Seth's waist and guided him down a dark corridor away from the party crowd. He opened a door and stepped into a small study and didn't bother to turn on the light as he closed the door behind them. " What's the matter?"</p><p>" Cody and I sorta had a fight this evening."</p><p>" What happened?" Roman pulled Seth against him.</p><p>" Cody's being stubborn. He just won't listen about Randy." Seth crossed his arms behind Roman's neck. " I don't know what to do."</p><p>Roman touched his forehead against Seth's. " There's nothing else that you can do." He saw the displeased look on Seth's face. " Baby I know that you don't want to hear that but you can't force someone to leave a relationship."</p><p>" But he's hurting him." His fingertips curling underneath the collar of Roman's shirt.</p><p>" I know baby." Roman kissed him softly. " All you can do is be there for him when he needs you."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Roman and Seth left the room and went out into the backyard to join the party. The koi pond was lighted and many of the guests stood around it watching the beautiful fish swim around in it. Seth spotted Nikki, Cameron and Naomi lounging together and steered Roman towards them. Somehow the girls always seemed to find the same spot to lounge in at every party.</p><p>" Sethie boo!"</p><p>Seth smiled. " Hi Cammie." He leaned over to hug her and then Naomi.</p><p>" Hi Seth." Nikki had a playful smile on her lips as she returned his hug.</p><p>Seth sat on a stone bench next to her as Cameron greeted Roman.</p><p>" Oh don't you look handsome tonight?" She said as she eyed Roman appreciatively in his black button down shirt.</p><p>" I look handsome every night." Roman retorted with a smirk as he sat next to Seth.</p><p>" Sethie, how do you put up with him?" Cameron teased.</p><p>Seth actually found himself at lost for words. Did Cameron know about him and Roman being together? Did she suspect? Or was she just messing around? " I... um... how do you mean?"</p><p>Cameron rolled her eyes. " I mean since you guys are best friends now since you know since the whole thing."</p><p>Seth caught on that she was referring to the incident on Dean's yacht. " Oh I guess you can say that. I dunno really. I just ignore him most of the time I guess." Seth shrugged his shoulders trying to play it off coolly.</p><p>" You ignore me?" Seth could tell from the tone of Roman's voice that he was being playful.</p><p>" Yup." He responded to Roman's face.</p><p>" That's right Seth I would ignore him too." Cameron egged him on. " Roman always seems to think that he's the best looking person everywhere."</p><p>Roman stretched out his arms. " Am I not?"</p><p>Cameron rolled her eyes and Roman laughed. When he brought his hands back down he placed one behind Seth on the bench.</p><p>" Nae girl, what's wrong?" Cameron's interest was suddenly on her other best friend besides Nikki.</p><p>" Yeah Nae, you look upset." Nikki leaned over towards her.</p><p>" It's nothing, It's probably stupid." Naomi replied shaking her head.</p><p>Nikki and Cameron exchanged a look. " It's Dean isn't it?" Cameron asked as she stroked Naomi's hair.</p><p>Naomi nodded. " I don't know what it is but I keep on getting this feeling that something's wrong."</p><p>Seth glanced nervously at Roman and looked away. Naomi was his friend. He wanted to tell her the truth about Dean but he knew that if he did that it would be over for him and Roman. He felt Roman's thumb lightly stroking his lower back underneath his t-shirt. He felt like such a coward.</p><p>Cameron gently stroked her shoulder. " Come on Nae, don't be like that. You know how Dean is."</p><p>Naomi fixed her eyes on her. " Yes I know exactly how Dean is, that's why I'm worried."</p><p>Nikki took Naomi's hand. " Have he said anything to you about anyone?"</p><p>Naomi shooked her head. " No. He's been the same old Dean except that I can feel that he isn't. My gut is just telling me that he's up to something but he hasn't done anything and I feel so stupid being so insecure."</p><p>Seth felt Roman's hand firmly on his back he looked at him exchanging a silent conversation. He wanted to tell Naomi what was going on but Roman was concerned about him and what would happen if Dean found out. He edged closer to Roman on the bench so that their thighs touched. Roman's hand was underneath his t-shirt gripping his waist which brought him a small amount of comfort.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Cody's hand moved in a circular motion as the ice swished around in his cup. He spotted Seth on the other side of the pond sitting next to Roman. He recalled the fight that they had earlier in the evening. He knew that Seth only meant well but he was wrong about Randy. He couldn't see what he did. Randy was nicer than ever. Sometimes they didn't even have sex and Randy would just hold him and repeatedly tell him that he loved him. Randy had realized what he had done to Cody was wrong and he had changed for the better.</p><p>" I can't believe that I let you talk me into coming here." Randy took a sip of his drink as he surveyed the scene.</p><p>" Well it's the last time that a lot of us are going to be together before we have to go off to college." Cody responded.</p><p>" The only person that I care about seeing is you." Randy placed his free arm around Cody's shoulder.</p><p>Randy looked down at Cody expecting a response but he noticed that he was focused on something across the pond. He followed Cody's line of sight and his eyes narrowed and he grinded his teeth when he saw who it was.</p><p>He observed Seth and Roman getting up from the bench and walking towards the house. Those two had become rather close lately he noted to himself. He felt his temper rising when he saw that Cody's eyes were fixed on Seth as he entered the house with Roman.</p><p>" I thought that it was over between you two." Randy moved infront of Cody blocking his vision of the house.</p><p>" It is." Cody responded a bit nervous.</p><p>" Then why do you keep on looking at him?" The accusing tone was strong in Randy's voice.</p><p>" I wasn't." Cody denied.</p><p>" Yes you were. I saw you."</p><p>" It was just this one time." Cody raised his cup to his lips.</p><p>" Don't you fucking lie to me." Randy raised his hand and slapped the cup out of Cody's hand. It hit the grass hard. Its contents spilling out and running into the soil. The people around them had instantly stopped talking and were staring at them.</p><p>Cody was immediately embarrassed but Randy didn't seem to care.</p><p>He grabbed Cody by the back of neck. Pinching the skin tightly as if he was holding a criminal. " Come on. It's time that we left."</p><p>Cody could feel everyone staring at them. " Let go of me." He pulled Randy's arm off his neck.</p><p>Randy stared at him in disbelief. Did Cody really just disobey him? He grabbed Cody's hand. " Let's go Cody."</p><p>Cody tried to pull his hand away but it was no use. Randy's grip was just too tight. " I'm not leaving. I want to stay here."</p><p>Randy pressed his lips into a small tight line and suddenly yanked Cody's arm hard causing him to stumble forward. " We're leaving." He gritted through his teeth.</p><p>" I believe he said that he was staying here."</p><p>Cody was never more thankful to hear the sound of Antonio's voice. The Swiss stepped between them and crossed his arms and stared at Randy. He was obviously not afraid of the former captain of the high school football team.</p><p>" Mind your own business Cesaro." Randy snorted, nostrils flared.</p><p>" I am minding my own business. This is my house and this is my party." He placed his hand on top of Randy's hand that was holding Cody's. " Let go of him."</p><p>Randy glanced behind him at Cody. " Is that what you want Cody? You want to stay here that badly?"</p><p>Cody had never been more embarrassed in his life. He was certain that the people across the pond was staring at them as well. He slowly nodded his head. " Yes."</p><p>Randy squeezed his hand extra hard and then let go. " I'm out of here."</p><p>Cody could tell that Randy was extremely upset by the way how he walked off. He dreaded having to face him later.</p><p>People were starting to whisper around them so Antonio thought it best to get Cody out of the area. He placed a friendly arm around his waist. " Come on."</p><p>Cody followed Antonio on autopilot through the backyard and into the house. They took the stairs just off of the kitchen and went upstairs and along a corridor until Antonio opened a door and turned on a light.</p><p>It was bedroom filled with lots of posters of athletes from various disciplines such as football, soccer, hockey and lacrosse. There were championship trophies and medals all piled up on a table in a corner of the room.</p><p>Antonio sat on the bed and patted the space next to him. Cody sat down and immediately his arm went around his shoulder. " Are you okay?"</p><p>Cody exhaled loudly and shook his head. " That was so fucking humiliating." Cody balled up his fists. " I can't believe that he did that in front of everyone."</p><p>" Cody," Antonio's voice was firm. " It doesn't matter where he does it. He doesn't have the right to treat you like that. You are not his property."</p><p>" I know," Cody already sounded remourseful. " Fuck!" He hit the bed with his fists out of frustration. " Why does everything have to be so difficult?"</p><p>" It doesn't have to be difficult. You can just leave him." Antonio advised.</p><p>" You think I should?" Cody looked so innocent in that moment that for a few seconds Antonio didn't know what to say.</p><p>" I think you should do what's best for you," he said eventually. " Be serious Cody. Do you want to be with someone who treats you like that? Do you want to live in constant fear of what he might do to you if you upset him?"</p><p>He saw Cody's eyes start to turn glassy and Antonio pulled him against his body. " Cody I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted you to think about it."</p><p>Cody wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Now he was embarrassing himself in front of Antonio. " I just thought that he was the one for me ya know? I mean after Dean's party we really seemed to have just hit it off and he was really great."</p><p>" Cody, it started off with him putting his hands on you at Dean's party in order to get your attention. He was always like this. He didn't really change. He just hid who he really was." Antonio wrapped both arms around Cody.</p><p>" I feel so stupid." Cody muttered into his chest.</p><p>" The stupid thing would be continuing to stay with him. Are you going to do that?"</p><p>Cody shook his head.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" I feel so bad Ro." Seth said as he leaned up against a wall in the living room while Roman stood in front of him.</p><p>" Nae's my friend and she deserves to know what a piece of shit her boyfriend is." Seth worried his bottom lip. " I mean our parents already know and ..." he trailed off and looked at Roman.</p><p>" Are you considering coming out?" Roman sounded skeptical.</p><p>" I mean really what do we have to lose? We aren't going to see most of these people in September and if our close friends abandon us, then they weren't really our friends in the first place." Seth reasoned.</p><p>Roman smiled and then leaned over to place a quick kiss on Seth's lips. " I never thought that I would hear you say that."</p><p>Seth's arms immediately went around Roman's neck. " So you're okay with us being public?"</p><p>Roman nodded. " Yeah. I have no problem letting the world know that you make my dick hard."</p><p>Seth's eyes opened wide. " Ro!" He admonished him. " Why did you have to make it sound like that?"</p><p>Roman placed his hands on Seth's hips. " Sound like what?" He chuckled. " The truth?"</p><p>" Why don't you two fags get a room?"</p><p>Roman closed his eyes and groaned. Well guess who now decided to turn up.</p><p>Roman slowly turned his head. " Dean."</p><p>Dean grinned smugly at him and he wasn't surprised to see Lana standing next to him. Lana too wore a superior smirk on her face and Roman noticed that Dean had his hand on her ass.</p><p>" What the fuck do you want now Ambrose?" Roman really wasn't in the mood for any of Dean's games.</p><p>Dean feigned being hurt. " Now that's not the way to great a best friend now is it?"</p><p>" You're no friend of mine." Roman replied smoothly.</p><p>Seth noticed the sudden tick in Dean's jaw at Roman's words. What Roman said had bothered him but he was trying to cover it.</p><p>" Whatever you cocksucker." Lana's jean skirt was quite short and Seth noticed Dean slipping his hand underneath the hem to touch Lana's actual skin. " Come on babe."</p><p>Seth and Roman watched as Dean led Lana down the corridor obviously looking for a room to fuck in.</p><p>Seth grabbed the collar of Roman's shirt making his boyfriend face him once more. Seth pulled him in and kissed him hard catching Roman off guard for the first few seconds before he relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. Seth was sucking on his lips and he was quite enjoying it.</p><p>When Seth pulled away his cheeks were noticeably flushed but there was this wild, determined look in his eyes.</p><p>" What are you up to Seth?" Roman asked as his boyfriend pulled away from him.</p><p>Seth started to walk quickly to the kitchen with Roman on his heels. " I'm going to get Naomi," he said as he walked out to the backyard. He spotted her still sitting with Cameron and Nikki. " There's something that she needs to see."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman followed quickly on Seth's heels as he made a bee line to Naomi. He had never seen Seth so determined before. Roman had a feeling that they were about to put in motion a plan that would change their lives forever.</p><p>" Nae!" Seth called out as he approached her.</p><p>Naomi stopped mid sentence in speaking to Cameron and Nikki. " What is it Seth? What's wrong?" She could feel the intensity radiating off of Seth.</p><p>Seth reached out his hand. " I want you to come with me."</p><p>Naomi was bewildered. Seth was acting so strange. " What's going on?"</p><p>Nikki and Cameron were also looking at him strangely.</p><p>" You just have to trust me," Seth urged. " You do trust me right?"</p><p>Naomi bit her bottom lip and nodded her head slowly. She grabbed Seth's hand and pulled herself up.</p><p>Seth led the way back to the house and Roman turned around when he noticed that Cameron and Nikki were following them.</p><p>Cameron raised her eyebrow at him. " What? You don't think that we're going to be left out of this do you?"</p><p>Roman just smiled to himself and shook his head and turned his attention back to Seth and Naomi.</p><p>Seth led Naomi through the house and down the corridor that he had seen Dean and Lana go. Seth paused a few feet away from the door. He grabbed both of Naomi's hands and held them in his.</p><p>" Nae," he whispered. " You're my friend and I'm not trying to hurt you. But I need you to see something with your own eyes."</p><p>From the look in Naomi's eyes he could tell that she knew what he was speaking about but there was a fear there that revealed that the truth scared her a bit. The truth scares us all a little bit Seth thought to himself.</p><p>Seth let go of her hands as Roman and the girls reached them. Naomi walked the few feet to the door and Seth felt Roman's arm slipping around his waist and he did the same to him. He could as well start now getting comfortable with Roman in front of their friends. He glanced around and saw Cameron looking at them curiously while Nikki had a strangely triumphant smirk on her lips.</p><p>" Dean!"</p><p>Seth's head quickly snapped around at the sound of Naomi's voice.</p><p>Dean's eyes opened wide at the sound of Naomi's voice. Lana was on top of him and he had just unclasped her bra when he heard his girlfriend's voice. " Oh shit."</p><p>Naomi walked into the bedroom, well more like marched into the bedroom. He had never seen her so angry before.</p><p>" What the hell is going on Dean?"</p><p>Lana turned and looked at her and smiled despite being in such a compromising position.</p><p>" What the fuck are you smiling at bitch?"</p><p>Naomi grabbed Lana by her shoulder and pulled her off of Dean so that she fell hard on her ass on to the floor. Her arms becoming tangled up in her unfastened bra.</p><p>" Nae, let's talk about this." Dean said kneeling into the mattress. " It isn't what it looks -"</p><p>Dean didn't get to finish the sentence because the slap that Naomi delivered to his face was so hard that it echoed in the room. If it wasn't for his pride, tears would have sprung to his eyes immediately. She had almost dislocated his jaw with that slap.</p><p>" What are you going to tell me Dean? That it isn't what it looks like?" Naomi huffed.</p><p>Dean looked at her sheepishly but didn't reply.</p><p>" I can't believe that I fucking trusted you. That I believed in you. In us." Naomi felt the frustration overwhelming her and she wiped the tears away from her face with irritation. " You're nothing but a damn liar."</p><p>" Hey let's not act like if this is entirely my fault here." Dean replied snarkily. " If you hadn't taken the dumb summer job none of this would have happened."</p><p>Naomi's eyes opened wide at his audacity. " I can't believe you. You're actually going to blame this on me having a job?"</p><p>" If you had just taken the money that I had offered you, you wouldn't have needed to work." Dean spat out.</p><p>" Really Dean? Well some of us prefer to earn our own way and not coast by on our parents. I … OW!"</p><p>Lana was pulling Naomi's hair. She had Naomi bent almost all of the way back at an awkward angle.</p><p>" Get off of her!" That was Cameron's voice.</p><p>Cameron pushed Lana down on to the ground and Naomi was freed. Lana started swearing at Cameron in Russian and then made a lunge at her but Cameron was quick and pushed her back down so that she hit table knocking over a lamp which then rolled off the table onto the ground making a loud glass shattering noise. Cameron then jump on Lana and pulled off the unhooked bra throwing it across the room leaving her topless as she tried to claw at Cameron's face. But Cameron slapped her and Lana decided to dig her nails into Cameron's bare shoulders but Naomi jumped in and tried to pull her hands off.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" What was that?" Antonio held up his head. He thought he heard the distinct sound of glass breaking coming from downstairs.</p><p>Cody was still in his arms with his head resting on his chest. " Sounds like something breaking."</p><p>" I think I need to go and check that out." Antonio really didn't want Cody to leave his embrace but his parents had some really expensive items downstairs that they would not be pleased if they returned from their trip and saw that they were broken.</p><p>When Antonio had removed his arms from Cody the younger man still did not move. Something about Cody's vulnerability just pulled at his heart strings. He pushed some of the hair back from Cody's forehead and planted a chaste kiss there. " I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay?"</p><p>Cody nodded and then removed his head from Antonio's chest. Tony stood up to leave but before he could do so he a placed another kiss on Cody's forehead again before he left.</p><p>By the time he got down to area he saw a number of persons in the room. Dean was on the bed and he was watching with amusement as Cameron and Naomi fought with Lana while Nikki was standing to a side holding a bra. Stepping in behind him was Seth and Roman.</p><p>" What the fuck is going on in here?" Antonio bellowed.</p><p>Surprisingly all the fighting came to a stop at the sound of his voice. It was then that it registered in his mind that Lana was topless and her skirt was almost up at her waist exposing her white thong underwear.</p><p>Nikki spoke up. " Naomi just caught Dean cheating on her with Lana. Then Lana attacked Naomi and Cameron jumped in to save her."</p><p>Antonio nodded. Dean would bring this sort of his shit to his house. He walked up to the bed and dragged Dean off of it. " Get out of my house."</p><p>" That's no way to treat a guest." Dean huffed, straightening out his clothes.</p><p>He looked at Naomi. " C'mon Nae, let's go."</p><p>Naomi stared at him as if he was mad. " I'm not going anywhere with you Dean. You cheated on me. We're through."</p><p>Dean was in shock. " What did you just say?"</p><p>Naomi got up from the ground and fixed her blouse. " I said that we're through. It's over." Her tone with a finality to it.</p><p>" Nae, you have to be fucking kidding me. You're breaking up with me over this?" Dean looked at her as if she was out of her mind.</p><p>" Dean you cheated on me." Naomi growled in frustration clenching her fists. " No I'm not fucking kidding you. We're through. I can't deal with you any more."</p><p>Dean remained silent for a moment as if he was processing everything. He slowly turned around and noticed all of the eyes in the room on him. The yelling between him and Naomi had brought the attention of quite a few people. He noticed Lana getting to her feet and placing one arm across her chest and still managing to maintain a haughty expression.</p><p>His eyes landed on Seth and Roman and he sneered cruelly. " It's because of you two that Naomi found out isn't it? You showed her where I was, didn't you?"</p><p>Seth tilted his chin up. " Naomi deserved to know the truth."</p><p>" The truth? The truth?" Dean laughed manically. " What the fuck do you two cock suckers know about the truth?" Dean opened his arms and turned around in a circle. " That's right folks. These two are fucking. I saw them with my own eyes. I saw you in the pool Rome with Seth. You two were playing tonsil hockey. Don't even try to deny it."</p><p>Roman responded coolly. " I'm not denying anything." A momentary pause. " Seth's my boyfriend." A couple of gasps were heard around the room but Roman kept his arm firmly around Seth's waist.</p><p>Dean smiled. " See? I told you guys before that they were fags. But did anyone believe me? Nope!"</p><p>" Hey! We do not use that word in this house." Antonio glared at him. " In fact I think that it's best for everyone if you left."</p><p>" You kicking me out Cesaro?" Dean walked up to him trying to intimidate him but Cesaro had a good three inches in height on him.</p><p>" Yes I am Ambrose." He replied unwavering.</p><p>Lana took advantage of the standoff to slip over to Nikki to try and retrieve her bra. But Nikki balled it up and threw it over her head to Cameron who caught it deftly.</p><p>Nikki laughed in her face. " Fuck you bitch." She then picked up Lana's shirt from underneath her foot. Lana's eyes opened wide as Nikki raised it above her head. She tried to grab at it with one hand but failed. Nikki held the filmsy chiffon garment with both hands and gave it a strong pull and ripped it down the middle tearing it in two.</p><p>" You have no right!" Lana yelled.</p><p>" And you had no right to sleep with Dean when you knew that he had a girlfriend, you slut." Nikki yelled back dropping the pieces on the floor. Lana huffed and flounced out of the room past Dean and Antonio.</p><p>Dean finally took a step back. " Fine."</p><p>He walked straight out of the room without looking at anyone. Slowly the tension started to break. Naomi slumped down on the bed and Cameron and Nikki gathered around to comfort her.</p><p>" Are you guys okay?" Antonio asked looking in Seth's and Roman's direction.</p><p>" Yeah we're fine." Roman rubbed Seth's shoulder.</p><p>" Well that's good. I think I need to go get a dust pan to sweep this mess up." Antonio said looking around before he left.</p><p>" Do you wanna get out of here?" Roman whispered into Seth's ear.</p><p>Seth nodded. As they turned to leave Naomi called out to them.</p><p>" Hey guys, wait!"</p><p>Naomi got up from the bed and went over to them. Much to Seth's surprise she hugged him. " Thank you. Thank you guys for showing me this."</p><p>Seth returned her hug, feeling glad that he had done the right thing. " You deserve better Nae. You had the right to know."</p><p>" Ouch!"</p><p>Seth turned his head to see Roman rubbing his arm and Cameron glaring at him.</p><p>" Why didn't you tell me that you took Sethie off the market?"</p><p>Roman was surprised. " I didn't know that you wanted him."</p><p>Cameron pouted. " I don't but Seth's so sweet and now you're gonna corrupt him."</p><p>" But what if I like being corrupted?" Seth said softly, batting his eyelashes.</p><p>" Seth!" Cameron laughed loudly. " You're terrible. See what I mean Roman? This is all your fault."</p><p>Roman shrugged good naturedly.</p><p>" You guys do look pretty cute together though." Nikki smiled at them.</p><p>" So you guys are okay with it?" Seth asked.</p><p>" Of course we are." Nikki responded and Cameron and Naomi nodded in agreement. " Besides I kinda picked up that you guys were feeling each other on the boat."</p><p>" You did?" Seth was surprised.</p><p>Nikki nodded knowingly. " It was just how you guys were around each other. It was a bit different. I just didn't want to say anything until I was certain."</p><p>Seth smiled and hugged her. " You guys are the best. I'm glad you guys aren't weirded out by this."</p><p>" No boo. We're you're friends." Roman placed an arm around Cameron's shoulder as she spoke. " Besides, does this mean that we get to see you guys makeout?"</p><p>Seth's cheeks flushed bright red at the thought.</p><p>" Cameron!" Yelled both Naomi and Nikki in unison.</p><p>However she remained nonpulsed by it. " What? Just thought that I would ask."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Cody was nervous as he sat the restaurant table. He had spent the past week hanging out and talking to Antonio trying to work up the courage for what he was about to say.</p><p>" I'm here." Randy tapped the table as he sat in the booth opposite him.</p><p>He hadn't seen Randy since Tony's party. He still looked as handsome as ever. His heart still raced whenever he was near him. Cody swallowed hard. This was going to take all of his will power.</p><p>" We need to talk Randy." Cody finally said, locking his eyes on him.</p><p>" I've tried talking to you the entire week but all you did was ignore me." Randy locked his fingers together as he leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table.</p><p>" That's because I needed some space to think." Cody replied calmly trying to keep his nerve.</p><p>" To think how? By lying on your back in Tony's bed?" Randy snarled out only loud enough for Cody's ears.</p><p>" I haven't slept with him." Cody whispered back defensively. " Why do you think that I would do that? I've only been with one guy and that's you."</p><p>Randy was clearly a bit surprised by that comment. " Really? I find that hard to believe. I saw how Tony was looking at you at the party. I saw how he was eyeing what's mine."</p><p>That was it. That was the part of Randy that irked him. How he just claimed ownership of Cody as if he was just a piece of property.</p><p>" I'm not yours." Cody said softly.</p><p>" What did you say?" Randy cocked an eyebrow. " I'm not sure that I heard your properly."</p><p>" I said that I'm not yours," Cody repeated with more surety in his voice. " I'm not your personal belonging Randy."</p><p>Randy leaned across the table as far as he could, right up into Cody's face. " What are you trying to say Codes?"</p><p>Cody swallowed hard. " I'm leaving you Randy."</p><p>Randy was stunned. " What?"</p><p>" I'm breaking up with you Randy. I can't do this anymore." Cody shook his head. " You took it too far Randy."</p><p>" How the hell did I take it too far?" Randy raised his voice and a few of the patrons looked at them. But Cody decided not to let Randy's anger intimidate him this time.</p><p>" You know what you did Randy." Cody hissed back. " I've got the marks on my body to prove it."</p><p>Randy slumped back to his seat. " Is this what it's all about? I already said that I was sorry."</p><p>" Well sorry doesn't cut it this time. It's over Randy." Cody got up from his seat. It made no sense trying to talk to Randy any longer. He said what he had came here to say. He was glad that he had taken Tony's advice to meet in a public place. Randy wouldn't do anything to him here.</p><p>As he walked out of the door, he felt an arm grabbing him. He spun around he saw Randy holding him and he looked quite remourseful. " Cody please," he begged. " Give me another chance." He bit his bottom lip. " I love you."</p><p>Cody felt his heart tugging for him. " I love you too Randy." He shook his head regretfully. " But I love myself even more. I'm better than this and I deserve better than what you give me." He removed himself from Randy's grasp and continued to walk down the street.</p><p>Cody walked all the way to Antonio's house. He rang the doorbell and waited. He didn't have to wait long for Tony to open the door.</p><p>" How did it go?" Antonio asked as Cody walked in.</p><p>" It was hard." He paused as Antonio placed an arm around his shoulder. " But I did it. I told Randy that it's over."</p><p>Antonio smiled and hugged him. " That's great. You did the right thing." He kissed Cody's forehead. " Come on. You must be thirsty after your long walk over here."</p><p>Cody didn't know how long he had sat in the swinging love seat on Tony's back porch. Night had fallen and there was a cresent moon in the sky that peeped out occassionally behind the black leaves of the trees. It was peacefully quiet with the soft chirpping of crickets and the steady trickle of water into the pond.</p><p>It had been an emotionally rough day but he had made it. He was free from Randy and it felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt the seat shake a bit as Antonio sat next to him. Instincitively he leaned into him and Antonio embraced him.</p><p>They swayed together gently as time passed and the moon rose higher in the sky. He felt Tony stroking his cheek and he looked up at him. He could feel a connection between him and Tony. That much he could admit. He lifted his head a bit off his shoulder and Tony's fingers cupped his chin. He could feel the anticipation in him building. He knew what Tony was about to do and he wanted it too.</p><p>" I can't." Cody placed a hand on Tony's chest stopping him as he dipped his head. " I do want to Tony but I need to get my mind right first. I just need some time." Cody's blue eyes pleaded with Antonio's.</p><p>Cesaro studied him carefully and then nodded his head. " You're right. You do." He tilted Cody's chin downwards and softly kissed his temple. " I can wait." Cody rested his head once more on Antonio's shoulder. " No matter how long it takes. I'll wait for you Cody."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Summer's over."</p><p>Seth declared as he watched the familiar creek trickle on by over the smooth brown rocks. Roman's arms tightened slightly around his waist and Seth leaned back into him. He still got some butterflies in his stomach whenever Roman held him like this.</p><p>" So how was you summer?" Roman's beard scratchy against his neck.</p><p>" It was the best summer ever." Seth smiled pressing his ass slightly against Roman's hips.</p><p>" Yeah?" He could hear the light teasing in Roman's voice as he planted a kiss on his neck.</p><p>" Mmmm." Seth turned around to face him and locked his arms around his shoulders. His fingers slowly raking through the dark hair that was now past Roman's shoulders. It made him look even more handsome than Seth thought was possible. He leaned in, tilting his head slightly as both pairs of eyes darted at each other's lips. When their lips pressed together, Seth felt the same energy zipping through him from the first time that they kissed. Roman's lips were warm and soft and Seth loved feeling them against his own. Their tongues slipped easily into each other's mouths, slowly kissing underneath the warm New England sun.</p><p>Roman's hand took up one whole side of Seth's face as he cupped it and slowly finished the kiss. The way how Seth opened his eyes and looked at him gave him such a peaceful yet passionate feeling at the same time that the only thing he could do was embrace him in a tight hug. He looked around at the spot. The familiar oak trees, the tiny flowers growing along the edge of the creek, the broken branch that had snapped with Seth. So many memories were made here during this summer. A summer that he would always cherish.</p><p>He felt Seth's hands slipping underneath his t-shirt touching the skin on his back. He pulled his head back. " What is it baby?"</p><p>Seth shook his head. " Nothing. I just like it when you call me that."</p><p>Roman smiled and kissed him again. " Baby."</p><p>The corner of Seth's lips curved upwards. " Romie."</p><p>They held on to each other for a little while longer enjoying the warmth of their young love in their favourite place that they would soon have to leave behind.</p><p>* * *</p><p>As they walked towards the poolhouse, holding hands, they noticed someone leaning against the door. Roman's grip tightened around Seth's hand when he saw it was Dean. He hadn't laid on eyes on him since two weeks ago when he left Antonio's party.</p><p>Dean had his hands pushed into his front jeans pockets and walked slowly towards them. " Hi."</p><p>Roman stared at him a bit before answering. " Hi."</p><p>" I, uh..." Dean scratched the back of his head. " I just want to say that I'm sorry. For ya know being such a jerk."</p><p>Roman didn't blink. " I see."</p><p>" Look Rome, I was wrong okay?" Dean seemed to be fighting with himself. " Part of me was a bit jealous when you started to spend more time with Seth." Dean shuffled on his feet a bit. " I guess I lashed out because of that."</p><p>Roman just continued to watch him without saying anything.</p><p>Dean exhaled loudly. " Anyway I just came to let you know that I won't be joining you at State tomorrow. My dad pulled some strings and got me in at Yale."</p><p>Roman raised his eyebrow in surprise. Now this was news. " Really?"</p><p>" Yeah. I asked for it actually. I think it would be better for everyone if you guys saw less of me." He held his head up and looked Roman in the eye. " I know I did some fucked up things and I know that I killed our friendship. But maybe one of these days you can forgive me."</p><p>Before Roman could stop him, Dean grabbed his head and planted a kiss on his scalp and then he turned and walked away.</p><p>" Wow," said Seth as Dean disappeared out of sight. " I never saw that one coming."</p><p>" Me either." Roman shook his head as he led Seth into the poolhouse. " C'mon. I wanna fuck you one last time in here before we leave." Seth walked in behind him happily.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Seth couldn't believe it. He was at college. His mother had actually cried earlier that morning when Roman came to pick him up. She was so proud of him being able to do something that she couldn't do at the time. He promised her that he would make her proud.</p><p>Right now Roman and him were carrying their luggage into their private dorm. It was Roman's idea that they should room together in college and Seth happily agreed because even though they had different majors, Roman's in Engineering and Seth's in Management they would still be able to see each other in the evenings and at night. The room was small Seth noted as he walked in dragging his suitcase behind him. It was open planned with with two beds and a kitchenette sharing a space. But at least they had their own private bathroom which was a luxury on campus.</p><p>While Roman went outside to get their last bit of luggage, Seth decided to test out the shower. He was hot and sticky from lugging the suitcase and bags around. He stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower and was happy to find that it had a strong spray. He hated a weak shower. He got in and lathered up his body feeling all of the stickiness just slipping away down the drain.</p><p>Seth nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand touch the small of his back. He relaxed when he saw that it was Roman who pulled back the shower curtain and got in naked with him. The shower was cramped with barely any room to maneuver as it was definitely not made for two persons. The shower washed over Roman as he peppered kisses down Seth's neck and on to his chest. He tried to move down further but the shower knob dugged into his back.</p><p>" Okay, this isn't going to work." Roman pulled back the shower curtain and grabbed Seth's hand to step out. But Seth had other ideas. He jumped and locked his legs around Roman's waist so that he had to carry him to the bed. Roman didn't mind as it gave him full access to properly grope Seth's ass.</p><p>Seth started to kiss him as his knees butt the first bed. Roman bent over and Seth's wet body dropped on to the bed and then he settle down on top of him. Now he had an easier time of placing kisses down Seth's body. Stopping occassionally to lick up some water drops. When he made it down to Seth's cock, he was already hard and he couldn't tell the difference between his precum and the water. But sure enough he tasted it as he sucked the head into his mouth. His fingers going below and pressing at Seth's entrance.</p><p>" Fuck!" Seth closed his eyes and balled the sheets up in his fists as two of Roman's thick fingers entered him as he continued to suck him. His fingers were stroking his prostate and his tongue was curling around his cock and Seth was in heaven.</p><p>" Please Ro," Seth begged. His breathing jagged already. " I want you in me."</p><p>Seth's words made him even harder than he already was but there was something about a naked, needy, horny Seth that turned him on like no other. He covered Seth's mouth with his own as the head of his cock pressed at his entrance. Slowly, he worked himself into Seth. He didn't want to hurt him as he wasn't coated in lubrication. A gasp died in Seth's mouth as Roman pushed in up to the hilt. Slowly Roman moved in and out of him, Seth pushing his hips upwards. He loved this feeling. He loved feeling so full of his man. He loved feeling Roman's body on top of his. He loved feeling Roman's breath against his cheek. He loved the way how he held him. He just loved every thing about him when they made love.</p><p>When they came, they came together. Roman holding him impossibly close against his body as they rode out the euphoric climax together. After they came down, Roman rolled over on to his back. Seth sat up and looked at the rumpled, wet sheets. " Romie?"</p><p>Roman turned to look at him.</p><p>" Just so you know, this is your bed." Seth smiled and kissed his cheek.</p><p>About an hour later, they had gotten dressed and were leaving their room. Cody's room was on the floor below them. He had told Seth that Antonio had gotten him a private dorm with no roommates. When Seth and Roman arrived at Cody's room number, Seth knocked on the door but there was no response. So Seth tried the knob and found that it opened easily. When he and Roman walked in Seth gasped. Cody was in a deep lip lock with Antonio. Cody was clinging to the man as if for dear life and Antonio was holding him just as tightly.</p><p>Seth cleared his throat.</p><p>Cody opened his eyes and rolled them dramatically. " Didn't anyone ever tell you that you have the worst timing?"</p><p>Antonio looked a little bit more embarrased but not by much.</p><p>" Fraternizing with the seniors already Cody?" Seth ribbed good naturedly.</p><p>" Just one." Cody smiled at Antonio who seemed to have a permanent blush on his face.</p><p>" I got this text from Naomi. The girls want us to meet them at some cafe near the library but I don't have a clue where that is." Seth told him.</p><p>" Oh I'll show you guys." Antonio volunteered.</p><p>Roman patted him on his back, secretly glad that his friend had found someone. " Lead the way."</p><p>* * *</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>